Tiffany's Story
by skgroupie
Summary: Tiffany was sixteen years old when she first met Charles Lee Ray, the man she believed would set her free, from an abusive alcoholic mother and the filthy trailer they lived in. He was an older man, handsome and charming, but secretly he was a sadistic psychopath known as the Lakeshore Strangler. This story reveals how a young girl became a vicious killer and Chucky's one love.R
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, throughout this story you will explore Tiffany's dark past and relationship with Chucky.

Chapter 1:

Hackensack, New Jersey 1985

The trailer was small and beyond repair, the walls were tattered and decaying with the wind howling through the cracks, which the creepy spiders occupied. Leading up to the rotten wooden front-door, was a dirt path which had been scraped into the soil, surrounding the trailer were shrubs, overgrown and sagging to the ground. The stench that lingered around the eerie trailer was unbearable, the horrid smell was that of rotting food and vomit. Clutching her shopping bags, Tiffany stood motionless, gawping at the vile place she called her home. She felt her heart spiral into a deep abyss and tears gather in her eyes, everytime she looked upon the trailer. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she strolled towards the front door, ignoring the filthy rats that scuttled past her feet and the perverted men that gazed at her from their trailer windows. With a firm push, the old front-door swung open and she entered her home, were she was greeted by her mother Marilyn.

Marilyn stood glaring at Tiffany with her hands placed firmly on her hips, she was wearing the dressing gown she usually wore throughout the day. The dressing gown was disgusting, it was at first pink and fluffy, but because Marilyn wore it day and night, it had become dirty and soiled. The fluff would fall off from the softest touch, the sleeves were wripped and torn, droplets of whiskey and gin stained it and it stunk of ciggarettes. Marilyn began staggering towards Tiffany, her hands reaching for the bags her daughter held, "what's wrong, mom" asked Tiffany as she stepped into the kitchen. Marilyn didn't answer as Tiffany began emptying the bags, placing its contents onto the kitchen counter which also occupied unwashed glasses and plates, food which had been laying there for days and empty bottles of alcohol. "Didn't you get it" angrily yelled Marilyn, her voice slurred and the smell of ale resting on her breath. Tiffany glanced at her mother, her eyebrows raised with confusement and her eyes darting around the room, as if searching for a place to hide. "I asked you, to get me, another couple'a bottles" wailed Marilyn as she slammed her hands against the walls

"Mom, I'm sorry" apologized Tiffany, before she nervously stammered " but, haven't you, had enough...maybe". Marilyn's teeth clenched together and her hands curled into fists, as she stepped towards her daughter. Her eyebrows furrowed, she stared at Tiffany, forming an intense gaze before she warned "don't tell me, when I've had enough". Tiffany stumbled backwards, her eyes glittering from the tears she had shed earlier "I'll go...go and get, some bottles" nervously suggested Tiffany. When Marilyn raised her hand, Tiffany closed her eyes and flinched, until she felt Marilyn's hand softly caressing her face. She opened her eyes to see her mother with a glistening smile on her face, before she slurred "thank you, baby...that's all I ask. You see, you're a good girl"

"Okay, mom" whimpered Tiffany, before Marilyn rushed her fingers through Tiffany's glistening blonde hair. As Tiffany walked towards the door, Marilyn sniggered to herself before turning around and stumbling into the livingroom, then throwing herself onto the battered insect-infested couch. Scratching her greasy unkept hair, she reached into the pocket of her dressing gown and pulled out a ciggarette, placing it between her lips, she then reached for the lighter. Lighting the ciggarette, she stretched across the couch and gazed at the picture of her deceased husband Bob which hung on the wall. Marilyn was once a stunning beauty, with curly hair, ivory white skin and a sexy curvacious body. Now her beauty had been marred by obsessive drinking, her hair was a mousy brown and cropped into a crude bob, her skin color was a sickly yellow and her once white teeth were rotten and brown. She had a gaunt and skull-like face, thin lips and a long pointed nose. Her heavy-lidded eyes, which were surrounded by long lashes, were a cognac brown.

Tiffany hated the trailer park were her family resided, it was filled with tough bikers who weren't shy about wolf whistling when a young girl strolls past, alcoholics like her mother who scowered the park, scrounging for money so they can buy a bottle or two, prostitutes who slept with men for money as there children sit starving at home. Tiffany was petrified as well as disgusted, everyone in the area was rough, they all carried knives some even guns. It wasn't unusual that someone was murdered, especially in that side of New Jersey, were people looked for protection from the criminals because things had become so bad. Tiffany swore to herself that she'd never end up like Marilyn, she promised herself that she'd leave New Jersey for good, every night she dreamed about moving somewhere else. Some nights she was a famous actress in Hollywood, others she was a loving housewife or a gangsters moll.

Walking into the local shop, Tiffany smiled when the shops friendly indian owner, Abhay, greeted her with a cheerful "Marilyn's daughter, how are you?". Hurrying to the desk which he sat behind, she answered sadly "mom, she wants her drinks"

"That mother of yours, she likes her drinks" chuckled Abhay

"I just, wish she'd stop" sincerely said Tiffany

"I know, woman needs to know, drink is bad" explained Abhay with his usual friendly smile

"Mom, she's just sad...I think, that's why she does it" Tiffany replied, before she panicked "Abhay, I'm sorry...I have no money, but mom, she'll be mean if I don't bring it back. Could you, please, do me a favour"

"Don't worry" laughed Abhay as he turned around and grabbed several bottles of whiskey, before placing them into a bag. Handing the bag carefully to Tiffany, he explained "me and your mom, we've got an arrangement". Tiffany smiled awkwardly, before spinning around and scurrying towards the door, before she left, Abhay yelled happily "tell your mom, I'll be round sometime for my payment". Tiffany's face turned beet root with shame as she scurried back to the trailer, even though she was pleased she had the alcohol which would hopefully keep her mother happy for the night.

Entering the trailer, she strolled towards the livingroom, ready to present her mother with her whiskey. When she walked into the room, she sighed with frustration when she found her mother stretched across the couch, a lit ciggarette handing loosely from her mouth, she was passed out. Rocking her mother gently to wake her up, when Marilyn opened her eyes, Tiffany snatched the ciggarette from her mouth and warned her "this could, cause an accident mom...there could've been a fire". Marilyn sat up and looked at her daughter before mumbling "did you, get my drinks"

"Yes, mom" Tiffany answered as she handed Marilyn the bag

"Oh, the indian, he does me proud" giggled Marilyn as she grabbed a bottle and pulled it out, before ordering "go, get me my bottle opener"

"He said, he'll be round for his payment sometime this week" Tiffany informed Marilyn as she grabbed the opener from the kitchen then returned to the livingroom. Marilyn looked at her daughter then announced proudly "good, better then paying...especially when you spend the money on food. Anyway, that boy, he's got a huge..."

"Oh my god, mom" interrupted Tiffany with shock, before she continued "I spend the money on food, 'cause if I didn't I would starve, you would starve and so would Sara"

"Sara...were is that sister, the little cow" complained Marilyn after a refreshing swig of whiskey

"I don't know, she's out I think, with her boyfriend" answered Tiffany almost enviously

"She's such a little brat, always out never helping her mother...but you do" said Marilyn, before explaining "you see, once is a blessing, twice is a curse"...

Chapter 1 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what your first opinions are of Tiffany.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Cheerful children roamed the park as the green grass blowed in the warm summers breeze. Dogs happily ran after frisbee's and chased bals, as their owners stretched across the grass and relaxed. Young children sat with there loving families, quickly gobling up their picnics so they could play on the swings. The lake was surrounded by young teenagers, standing together giggling and laughing, as some of them dived into the lake to escape the hot summers heat. Bob sat resting underneath the shade of a tree, as a gentle breeze blew through his glistening blonde hair carefully watching his thirteen year old daughter, Tiffany swimming in the lake. It was her birthday and she'd begged him to take her, Bobby couldn't say no to his princess. Lighting a ciggarette, he placed it between his lips, he couldn't help but gaze at Tiffany, everyone commented on how similair they were in appearance. She had inherited his stunning, piercing green eyes and his wavy blonde hair. Taking a drag on his ciggarette, he smiled as she came rushing out the water towards him, the little droplets of water on her body reflecting the sun. _

_"What's up, honey" he asked with a smile_

_"Nothin' daddy" she smiled, before adding "just was checking, if you was having fun"_

_"Daddy's having fun, don't worry" answered Bobby before adding "you wanna' go somewhere". Tiffany shook her head agreeingly, before Bobby gently took her hand and walked her far into the park, abandoning their towels and picnic. "What's up, daddy" questioned Tiffany nervously as they suddenly froze, before Bobby turned and faced her. Stroking her face, he murmered "my baby, you're so pretty", Bobby then leaned towards her and pecked her softly on the neck as he stroked from her face to stomach. "Daddy" yelled Tiffany as she stepped backwards_

_"Don't" snapped Bobby, before he reassurred her "this is what, you've got to do, this is what daughters do, for their daddy". Closing her eyes, Tiffany prayed this wasn't happening and wished this would all go away, maybe she'd wake up, maybe it was a nightmare. Bobby grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw her to the floor, he stared at her with a lustful gaze as he approached her. Then he viciously grabbed her bikini and tore it from her body, leaving her naked and embarressed. Tears rolled down her cheeks, before Bobby pounced on her..._

Tiffany's eyes shot wide open as she leaped from her bed, beads of sweat glistened on her forehead and tears rolled down her cheeks. She clutched her hair with frustration and mumbled furiously to herself "why didn't you fight, why didn't you fight back". Throwing herself onto her bed, she buried her head into her pillow, that memory haunted her everytime she closed her eyes. She tried to push it back, she tried to forget, but she couldn't. She was petrified of her father, she wouldn't admit it to herself but she was pleased he was dead. In her eyes, the man was a perverted monster. Climbing of her bed, she wiped the tears from her eyes and wandered towards her window, opening it, she breathed in the fresh air before noticing her sister Sara prancing around with her boyfriend Ricky.

Anger swirled like a red tide within her, rising to choke her, Tiffany's breath became harsh and shallow, her hands automatically curling into fists as her side, itching to swing out and put a dent into the wall. She felt as if her light green eyes were turning an even darker shade of green, as she stared at her sister. Hatred and fury, brought on by bitter envy and jealousy, bubbled within her and rushed through her veins. Everything was so perfect for Sara, she was a year younger then Tiffany, being only fifteen, but she had a boyfriend who was handsome and loving, she was never put through what Tiffany was, and she was also pretty. Tiffany was beautiful, but she just didn't believe she was, because no one had made her feel beautiful. Sara had an innocent angelic face, but Tiffany believed Sara was far from innocent, she had lively electric blue eyes and long, wavy ash brown hair. Her body was slender and she had long slim legs, which she didn't mind showing off.

Tiffany watched silently and secretly from her bedroom window, she watched them together, Sara and her boyfriend Ricky, the way he held her lovingly and pecked her on the cheek. Sara was prancing around in her tight blood-red t-shirt which showed the outline of her perky breasts and she was wearing tiny shorts which she must of squeezed into. Ricky Noon, her boyfriend, was a handsome stallion, with his soot black hair slicked back and his ivy green eyes flashing wildly as he roamed around topless, showing his muscular body. Sara noticed Tiffany in the window and asked kindly "come out, we're gonna' go swimming"

Tiffany looked at her sister almost pitifully, before shaking her head and answering "I can't...I've got to, take care of mom", Tiffany then turned back and retreated to her bedroom. She didn't have to take care of her mom, not then anyway, she just hated swimming. She loved the feeling of freedom she tasted, as she elegantly swam in the water, but she despised revealing her body. She imagined people, gawping at her as if she was a piece of meat. Tiffany hadn't been swimming, since she visited the lake in the park with her father. From her bedroom, Tiffany could hear her mother, she was drunk as per usual, "why'd you die, why'd you leave me" she sobbed in the livingroom about Bob Valentine, Tiffany's deceased father. Sara escaped these rants, it was Tiffany who suffered, she was forced to listen to Marilyn as she bragged about her "Bobby" and how brilliant he was. Tiffany knew, he was just a monster and her mother was just a delusional alcoholic.

It destroyed Tiffany just that little bit more everyday, when she saw that picture of her father which her mother treated like a shrine, one day Tiffany knew there would be nothing left to destroy. It was his piercing green eyes that pierced her soul, she had the same striking green eyes, everyone who knew her had always commented on how much she looked like her father. It was a coincidence, that everytime Tiffany looked at her reflection in the mirror, she saw the monster that violated her. The pain that Tiffany suffered was unbearable, but the events which had taken place after the rape were even worse.

_Tiffany's eyes were blood-shot from crying all night, once she had arrived home back from the terrifying trip to the lake, she had crawled into bed and sat in the fetal position all night. She felt ashamed and hurt, betrayed by the most important man in her life. She was devastated, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes until she saw nothing but sparkles, Tiffany knew that this was no nightmare she would wake up from. This was reality, she'd have to live with it for the rest of her life, she'd have to re-live the horrific experiance everytime she drifted of to sleep. She felt dirty and unclean, the pain had seemed to ease but the mental damage she knew would be with her forever, her mental health was permanantly scarred. She was starving, her stomach was yearning for food, but she wouldn't leave the security of her bedroom. She was scared of him. _

_Slowly climbing of the bed, she scurried quietly to the door and slowly opened it, peeking out she noticed her mother stumbling down the hallway. She sighed with relief, she knew she could talk to her mother, surely her mother loved her enough to help her, to save her. "Mom" she yelled to capture Marilyn's attention_

_"What's wrong" slurred Marilyn as she wiped the drool from her mouth, before adding "have you been, crying...why are your eyes, they're all blood-shot"_

_"Mom" whimpered Tiffany as she clung onto Marilyn's gown_

_"Baby, what's wrong"_

_"It's daddy" Tiffany mumbled as Marilyn pulled her closer and cradled her in her arms_

_"What's wrong, is daddy, is he okay" _

_"Mom, he touched me" began Tiffany as tears began to roll down her cheeks, before she sobbed hysterically "at the lake, he took me away...away from them all, then he took away my clothes". It caught her off guard, Tiffany felt a balled fist make contact with her stomach, her breath instantly left her for dead as she doubled over. Her knees buckled from the force of the blow, as her crumpled body hit the ground, she gasped for air, but oxygen eluded her grasp. She looked up at Marilyn who sneered at her with a look of disapointment and disgust on her face, before Marilyn screamed crying "how...how can you, make up these evil lies. How could you, you don't talk about daddy, not in that way". _

Chapter 2 finished

Authors note: Tiffany's tragic past is now getting revealed, what do you think of Tiffany, now you see her as a victim of abuse herself. Please let me know, what you think about the characters and the story. Chucky will soon be making an appearance too, hope you're excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sara cheerfully burst into Tiffany's bedroom, then gasped with suprise when she found her sister mumbling tearfully on the bed. Her heart ached for her older sister, who she knew had been through so much, but she couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed that she was always so sad and depressing. Tiffany always seemed to feel as if her heart had been ripped out, there was a constant aura of grey around her. It was a mist that wouldn't rise, a state of depression that Sara hoped to help her through. Tiffany felt a terrible weight on her shoulders, she had to care for her alcoholic mother, who was a woman she both loved and hated. A single tear rolled down her cheek, when she looked up and stared at her younger sister, who rushed to her side. "What's up, Tiffany" questioned Sara as she sat beside her sister on the bed

"Mom, I know she hates me" tearfully confessed Tiffany

"Don't say that, you can't...believe that, she loves you. If anyone, she hates me" replied Sara with a reassuring smile

"come on, don't be serious...she loves you, even if you're naughty and cheeky, she always will love you. She can't stand me"

"What makes you think, that mom doesn't like you" sighed Sara with a hint of boredom

"you know, because of what...what happened"

"When you was raped" Sara interrupted

"Yeah" cried Tiffany before she continued "she thinks, it's my fault. My fault that he died, my fault he touched me"

"Well it isn't, it was his fault okay, if he hadn't of been a dirty bastard, he wouldn't have ended up in jail" calmly reassured Sara

"Yeah, but why'd he die, why did he have to"

"C'mon sis', you're acting like a child, you're the older sister. When daddy went to jail, they found out he was a child rapist. In prison, they hate his kind, child killers an' rapist"

"I know, guess he was just bound to die when the riot happened" shrugged Tiffany as she wiped away the tears

"Are you okay now, do you feel any better" asked Sara before she advised "just don't listen to mom"

"You know, even though you're a little brat...you're a good sister" smiled Tiffany before gratefully hugging Sara and pecking her on the cheek. As Sara walked towards the door, she suddenly stopped and turned before remembering "there's a party, tonight...do you want to come, quality sister time". Tiffany thought about it for a few minutes, before hearing her mother babbling in the livingroom and answering "I'll come, definitely".

Leaving the bedroom, Sara smiled to herself, secretly pleased that her sister had finally opened up and revealed why she was upset. Sara knew it must be hard, but Tiffany was always so uptight and secretive about her feelings, she never wanted people to know how sad she was. Tiffany hid her sadness behind a facade of toughness. Leaving the trailer, Sara ran happily to her boyfriend Ricky who sat waiting in his old beat-down car. Opening the door, she leaped inside and kissed him passionately "why are you so happy" chuckled Ricky as he glanced in the mirror at his reflection

"I don't want you, to be mad...but I've invited Tiffany" revealed Sara

"Great, the more the merrier" sarcastically replied Ricky

"Don't be like that" snapped Sara

"She's sixteen" snarled Ricky

"She's my sister, and I'm fifteen"

"Yeah, but you're my girlfriend" Ricky responded calmly

"and you're nineteen, who cares. When we first got together, and mom was angry 'cause of the age difference, you said age doesn't matter" remembered Sara with a grin

"Okay, for fucks sake, she can come...I'm not arsed anymore"

"Thank you, babe" giggled Sara as she leaned over then began kissing his neck.

...

Staggering around the trailer in her dirty bra and knickers, Marilyn grabbed her robe and slid into it, before squeezing her feet into an old pair of heels. Swinging open the front door, she glanced over her shoulder and yelled "going out" as usual her voice sounded rough and her words were slurred. After stumbling down the road, Marilyn entered the local shop were she was greeted by Abhay "darling" he purred in his indian accent as he wrapped his arms around his waist and licked the back of her neck. Turning around Marilyn smiled and giggled, before she explained "you know, what I want, then you'll get what you want"

"You've already had enough" snapped Abhay

"I need some more, Tiffany, it was that thing, she picked up the wrong bottles" angrily grunted Marilyn, before she continued "I think, the things you get, I deserve a few extra bottles"

"Marilyn, I enjoy the nights we have, but come on, you're a mother too. You've got two beautiful daughters. You can't be getting drunk, not all the time. Drinking, bad" explained Abhay

"Don't you dare, give me advice, on parenting. You're good for nothing, you piece of sh-"

"Don't get into an arguement, you'll be wanting something soon and I won't give it to you"

"I want something, now" screamed Marilyn as she clutched her hair with anger, before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and begging "please, please I need it. How'd you think I get through my days, I need it to survive...I'll do anything". Marilyn collapsed onto her knee's then sobbed desperately "I'll give you, whatever you want".

...

Tiffany stood gazing at her reflection in the grime-covered mirror, she wanted to look good and impress the other people at the different, but when it came to clothes she was clueless. The only clothes she had ever knew were tattered and torn, picked out by her mother at the second hand shop or snatched from other trailers by her sister. Tiffany was excited for the party, it was the first party she had been invited to since her father was arrested, once it had been revealed about her fathers perverse hobbies she had been abandoned by her friends. Opening her wardrobe, she rolled her eyes and sighed with annoyance. It was hopeless, even if she searched for an outfit, she knew she knew it would look terrible. Tiffany decided to herself, that she'd have to search her mothers wardrobe or her sisters. Marilyn's clothes were like new, even though they were tarty and cheap-looking Tiffany believed she could make something out of them. Most of Marilyn's clothes were brand new, because Marilyn mainly wore her robe or nothing at all.

Tiffany leaned forward and added a bit more eyeliner to highlight her piercing green eyes, before carefully checking her entire appearance, wanting desperately to look absolutely fantastic for the party. A sexy smirk wiped across her face as she gazed at her reflection, before she pulled on her blood-red heels and painted her lucious lips with red lipstick. She looked beautiful, her long wavy platinum blonde hair was combed into a huge boufant and her figure looked curvacious and sexy in her mothers short tight, crimson-red spandex dress. Giggling flirtaciously to herself, she excitingly rushed out of her bedroom and out of the trailer. She stood shyly outside the trailer, her arms wrapped around herself, she was suprised to hear a few wolf whistles and notice a few glances from new admirerers. "Be confident" she told herself sternly, before she smiled happily when she noticed Ricky's car speeding through the trailer park towards her. Sara leaned out the window and howled "girl, you look amazing"

"She should dress like that, more often" Ricky whispered to Sara, before mumbling "she looks hot". Sara shot him and angry glare, before she looked at Tiffany and told her "hop in girl, you're gonna' go wild".

Chapter 3 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review to tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Shining brightly in the heart of the city, a pulse reverberating with the constant rush of the nightlife began. Soon enough words filled the air as the people of Hackensack, New Jersey begin to let themselves out. A myriad of voices echoed. Cars then fought to get through, kids chased each other on the pavements. A picturesque scene of New Jersey at night paints out before everyones eyes. And yet, they all know for sure that this is not what the nightlife in New Jersey is. There was more, waiting to be unravelled by human hands, waiting to be unveiled.

Ricky's hands firmly held onto the steering wheel as Sara and Tiffany sat beside him, giggling and laughing about what lies ahead at the party. "You might find yourself a fella'" giggled Sara

"Oh, no...I don't want one" laughed Tiffany

"Might find yourself, one as good as me" joked Ricky causing Sara to spin around and pinch his cheek, before he laughed "but the way you look tonight, Tiffany, even I want to sleep with you". Suddenly the two girls shrieked "we're here" as the parked outside the party. Tiffany's excitement grew to concern as she noticed the waves of wild teenagers that entered the party. She was apprehensive and fearful of the people who might be in the party. She knew Billy Knowles who was hosting the party from the trailer park, but she also knew he was a criminal, he'd been arrested for pimping and drug dealing. His parties also were infamous for involving sex, lots of drugs and rock n roll.

Finally grasping the courage to get out of the car, Tiffany noticed there was beer bottles strewn across the lawn and people were in clusters, either making out or simply talking. A shocking number of people were drunk, they were all stumbling around around, talking to people with their hardly understandable slurred speach. Inside it was roasting hot, everyone was drenched in perspiration, but that didn't stop them from rubbing themselves over eachother as they danced. Tiffany was suprised to see that women with no pride were drunk and getting dragged on top of the tables, being cheered on by strangers to strip and dance. Near enough everyone was doing three things at one; dancing, drinking and taking drugs. Drug dealers were scattered across the dance floor, shuffling threw the crowds offering out freebies to get un-suspecting teenagers hooked and begging for more.

"You okay, Tiffany" questioned Sara as she climbed threw the crowds, Tiffany gave no reply instead she simply stared motionless into the crowd. "Can't she have, any fun" murmered Sara as she grew annoyed. Finally returning to reality, Tiffany's eyes began to swell with tears as she anounced "I've got to go". As Tiffany went to leave, Sara clutched her hand "you're not going, have fun. I'm fed up of this Tiffany, you're my sister and we hardly spend anytime with eachother. You're stuck in our house"argued Sara.

"Okay, okay I'm going to stay" laughed Tiffany, suprised at Sara's response, before Sara hugged her lovingly and shouted over the loud music "am going, to get us a drink". As Sara disapeared in the crowds, Tiffany's nervousness and trembling body made her stick out like a sore thumb as she tried her best to find some confidence. Standing by herself, she wandered through the dancing crowd and stood outside on the empty patio. Suddenly she felt a pat on her shoulder, she spun around worried and startled to find a handsome man gazing at her. His cheeks were chiseled like a finely-carved Michelangelo statue. His nose was perfectly symmetrical. His lips were slightly full: the kind that end in a cute little smirk at the corners. The rays of sun coming from the windows highlighted the dimples in his cheeks and chin. His lips looked like they could be as sweet as berries, and his cologne was as strong as midnight sex. His eyes were big blue and daring, almost hypnotic. His hair was long and jet black with glowing streaks of flaming red in it. Before they had even spoke a word to eachother, there was an attraction, but neither knew how fatal it would become.

"You okay, how come you're out here alone" kindly asked the man

"Hi...I'm fine thanks, you know, just a bit overwhelmed" explained Tiffany

"Want a ciggarette" the attractive man asked

"You know what, I think I need one, yes please" Tiffany suprisingly answered. With the ciggarette held firmly between her lips, the man lit it for her with a smirk "what's a girl like you, doing here. You know a good looking girl, stuck here with a bunch of low-lifes" he observed. Tiffany was suprised that a man who was handsome had called her good-looking and was actually paying attention to her.

"What's your name" suspiciously asked Tiffany

"I'm Charles, and yours" he answered

"Tiffany, am here with my sister and her boyfriend" she smiled

"Are you by yourself" questioned Charles

"Yeah" answered Tiffany before she added with a girlish giggle "if you mean, am I single, then yeah"

"I'm single" grunted Charles

"I didn't ask" quickly replied Tiffany with a cheeky grin

"Am I gonna see you again" Charles asked as he stroked Tiffany's face

"If you can find me" Tiffany smiled as he gently grabbed her hand

"Well, why don't you come to my place" he suggested

"I'll only sleep, with someone I love" she informed him sternly

"Don't you love me" he questioned with a smirk

"Well" she said as she gazed into his serene blue eyes, before adding "aren't you taking me, to your place". As she turned around, she was startled to see Sara glaring at her "come on, we're going home" Sara demanded

"I'm going with Charles" Tiffany replied as she glanced back at Charles and smiled

"No, you're not, he's like thirty or something" argued Sara

"Ricky's older then you, and I'll do what I want" snapped Tiffany

"Come on, we're going" yelled Sara as she grabbed Tiffany's arm

"Charles, I'll see you another time" Tiffany tearfully whimpered as she was dragged away by Sara and Ricky. Throwing Tiffany into the car, Sara yelled angrily "are you stupid, you're not going home with a stranger. I wouldn't let you do that"

"He was nice, you could see that. He wouldn't do anything"

"You don't even no the man" screamed Sara furiously before adding "we're going home, I wanted this to be a fun night Tiffany, for christ sake". After a few minutes of eerie silence in the car, Ricky parked outside the trailer, Sara pecked him on the cheek beforesaying "I'll see you tomorrow". The two sisters watched him drive away, before turning around and storming towards the trailer.

Chapter 4

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Tiffany stormed past her mother, down the hallway and towards her bedroom, as Sara hurried into the livingroom and threw herself on the couch. Tiffany's eyes widened with shock when she found her bedroom door was wide-open, it was always locked, a feeling of dread had come over her, the light from the lamp provided little comfort, and shadows and echoes played wickedly on her senses, warping shaped and sounds. Sending an icy chill down her spine. Turning around, she noticed her window was open, she rushed over to shut it before BANG. His hands were grasping at her throat, leaving her without air. Tiffany's eyes were wide with fear and small ragged gasp were escaping her throat. She could sense herself drifting away from her body and taking her to a peaceful place, one where there were no worried in the world. But then reality came back, she was almost out of time and she did th first thing she could think of, she clawed her fingers at his hands uselessly.

Tears dripped from her eyes as she screamed helplessly. It was Abhay, she was trapped beneah him, she was repulsed and disgusted, her parched lips wanted to scream and fill the air with the sound of her agony but they couldn't. Her legs wanted to run but they couldn't, instead they laid inert at her side. She felt humiliated, violated and terrorised, her whole bod ached and throbbed with pain as he then lifted her to her feet before tossing her onto her bed.

Sara could hear her sisters cries and her begs for mercy, she rushed towards Tiffany's bedroom, before being tackled to the ground by her mother. "Don't fight, Tiffany's just busy...she's helping me" muttered Marilyn as drool fell from her lips

"Mom, let go off me, you can't do this" screamed Sara before Marilyn glared at her and wickedly whipped her hand across her daughters face. Tears streamed down Sara's cheeks, as she begged "please mom, don't do this". Everything fell silent, everyone froze when Tiffany's bedroom door swung open and Abhay casually strolled out as he adjusted his pants. He glanced down at Marilyn and smirked "come and pick your drinks up, whenever you want". Sara gathered enough strength to push the distracted Marilyn off her, before diving up and running into Tiffany's room. Tiffany's eyes were red and puffy from crying, her whole body was trembling with fear and shock as she gazed at her sister who rushed towards her. "Tiffany, oh my god, Tiffany" mumbled Sara as she pulled Tiffany closer to her and hugged her. Tiffany sat silently in her sisters arms, until Marilyn stumbled in "you knew" Tiffany muttered angrily before screaming "you knew, he was gonna' rape me". Leaping off the bed, Tiffany ordered "get out, get out" as she began shoving Marilyn out of the room before grabbing Sara and tossing her out.

Spinning around, she grabbed a pillow case rushed to her wardrobe and began throwing her clothes into the empty pillow case until it was stuffed with her belongings. Opening her window, she tossed out the pillow case first then carefully jumped out. Landing on her feet, she grabbed the case and quickly exited the trailer park. She had to leave, she knew it, it wasn't safe. She was in constant danger, she couldn't trust no one and she knew it. She had to leave, so she decided to just keep running and running until she got as far away as possible.

Chapter 5 finished

Authors note: hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think, the next chapter will be based a year later. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

California, Los Angeles 1986

There it stood, long dark and menacing. It was just a gap between two old terraced houses build many years ago, but it was cold and uninviting, now the ladies of the night roamed the alleyway. It was like a cavernous moth, just waiting to gobble up anyone who dared enter it. Stories about people being attacked, raped and mugged succumbed the area, but no one knew whether these stories were real or just exaggerated lies. Other macabre stories surrounded the dark alley, but over the years these stories had become more horrific and terrifying that the real story was lost in the tale. No one liked the alleyway, but the streetwalkers believed it was the only place they could safely use. It smelt strongly of stale urine and faeces, the walls ran with slime which covered the now long forgotten graffiti brickwork. Tiffany placed a ciggarette between her lips, before confidently strutting down the alleyway to patiently wait for a potential client. It only took a few minutes, before a car pulled up outside the alleyway, a couple of the prostitutes began sprinting desperately towards the car but Tiffany, she just calmly strolled to it. She was no longer an innocent beauty, weak and timid. Now she was a seductive, alluring woman, strong and confident. But them days back in New Jersey, they still haunted her.

The man inside the car smiled when he noticed Tiffany, "get in" he ordered as he stared at her with a lustful gaze. Tiffany was mesmerizing to any man, she wasn't like the other hookers, she wasn't drug-addicted or an alcoholic who was dirty with brown rotting teeth. Vincent Moore, the wealthy business man who sat in the expensive sport-car, was even more startled when she climbed into the passenger seat. Her beauty was radiant, she had striking forest green eyes, thin, arched eyebrows, a small cute nose and a body which was buxom and curvacious. She had peroxide blonde hair which was cut into a neat fashionable bob and was wearing a tight black leather bra-top and a matching black mini-skirt, with knee-length boots.

Vincent Moore had raced to the alleyway after work, he was exhausted from a long boring day at the office, but he didn't mind as he was being paid thousands each day. He was excited when he realised he'd left work early, and his socialite wife would not have arrived home at the time as she was at a late night charity function, and his daughter was visiting a friend, leaving him alone to do what he pleased. What he planned on doing, was a prostitute.

It was still quite late, shimmering stars dotted the dark night sky as the moon glistened above, when they parked into an empty alley they could hear birds chirping wistfully. "What's your name, hun" questioned Vincent as he glanced at his flashy diamond encrusted watch to check the time, then fixed the collar of his expensive designer suit. Tiffany glanced at him with a mischeavious smirk, before answering "Tiffany, that's my name"

"I'm Vincent" replied Vincent before adding "how old are you, 'cause them breasts, they're awfully perky" before he leaned over and began rubbing her thigh

"Ooh...I'm old enough" purred Tiffany as she stroked his face then leaned over and pecked him softly on his lips

"Are you, going to show me, the time of my life" he asked with a grin

"Are you, going to show me, your money" giggled Tiffany, before reaching behind her back and grabbing the snub-nosed revolver she had tucked into her skirt. Whipping it out, she aimed it at his face before calmly insisting "get all your money out, you fucking pig". As he reached for his wallet, she explained "I only have sex, with someone I love, I am not a whore" before laughing "Well, I am...but it's strictly get someone, then rob them"

"Please, don't hurt me, I have a wife and kids" Vincent begged as he passed her the wallet

"Oh, you weren't thinking about them, when you wanted to get fucked" angrily roared Tiffany before demanding "you're watch, give me all your jewellry"

"This was a gift" he cried as he tugged off his watch and tossed it to Tiffany, who then gazed into the sparkling diamonds before giggling "get out". When he didn't follow her orders, she glared at him and screamed "get the fuck out"

"How am I, going to get home" he whimpered as he climbed out of the car

"Get a cab" advised Tiffany as she locked the doors then switched on the ignition. Driving away, she cackled to herself, delighted with her swift and simple robbery. She knew the most he could do was say his car was robbed, if he told the police, his family would know he was involved with prostitutes. He'd never want that.

Parking the car a few blocks a way from where she was currently residing, she dived out then calmly strolled to where she know considered home. Home was now a three bedroom flat which she shared with Eddie Caputo, a petty thief who was the only person she could consider a friend. When she entered the flat, Eddie was sat on the couch watching television, there was a news report about a current string of bizare murders in New Jersey. Eddie chuckled to himself before pointing at the television and mumbling "my old pal" before turning to Tiffany and asking "what did today bring". Tiffany grinned before tossing the watch at Eddie, he gasped with suprise when he caught it and she smiled "there's this weeks rent"

"Then the next weeks, then the next weeks" gleefully chuckled Eddie, before insisting "when we pawn it, we should buy some weed"

"You mean, you should buy some weed, you know, I don't touch that shit" replied Tiffany as she sat beside him and he wrapped his arms around her lovingly

"Well baby, sometimes I need it, to put up with your wildside" laughed Eddie as he grabbed her breasts before she passionately kissed him

"Fuck you" she snarled, before coyly smiling "you know, I can't be tamed" as he began removing her clothes and pecking her stomach. Tiffany had known Eddie since she hitch-hiked to LA after escaping the trailer of horrors, he never knew about her past but he was also from New Jersey. He was out on bail after being accused of rape, when he found Tiffany hungry and wandering the streets. Eddie Caputo was a handsome man, who could quickly charm a woman, but his attractiveness was marred by shaggy soot black hair which was often greasy and unwashed, also his body wasn't muscular and athletic, instead it as chubby and fat. He was kind and caring, though dumb and gullible, but just because he acted like a gentleman was enough for Tiffany to become romantically involved with the rapist and petty criminal.

Cuddling on the couch, Tiffany sat gazing at the ceiling, imagining it as a sky filled with twinkling stars, "tell us a story" she said as she played with the hairs on his chest. Eddie smiled at her before asking "what story"

"When I was young, before I moved here anyway, I would sit in my room wondering about the outside world. I craved adventure and freedom, I didn't want to obey laws, instead I wanted to break them...but I never wanted to do it alone, I wanted to do it, with someone I loved" Tiffany explained

"I've got the perfect one...It was back in New Jersey, me and a couple of friends decided to rob some shop by...".

Tiffany listened carefully, closing her eyes as she imagined living a lifestyle of an outlaw, she wanted excitement. She dreamed of being a woman like Bonnie Parker, who explored the world with her lover Clyde Barrow, killing anyone who got in their way. That's why she did what she did for money, it wasn't because she had to, but instead because she liked the thrill of danger. The rush of having life and death in her hands, though she always chose to allow the person to live.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Lila Caputo walked towards the Tigers Club, a dusky, dingy and dank little nightclub in the poorest area of LA. From around the corner she could hear the somnolent buzz of the eponymous neon tiger which hung at the front of the building, she could hear the clinking of glasses and drone-like chatter of the hundreds of people gathered in the club. As she entered the joint, the intermingled smells of smoke and sweat instantly assaulted her nostrils as she inhaled deeply. She despised the place were the lower-class mingled, but it was her hunting ground. Finally finding her way to an empty barstool in the corner, she caught the eye of a young girl and a friendly smile wiped across her face. By now, her eyes were adjusting to the imminent darkness and tomblike at the same time. Bright spots of neon beer signs on the wall stood out, illuminating the faces and cleavage and mohawks of the crowd, while others disappeared into the contrastnig blackness.

A moment later, a glass of champagne slid in front of her, the bar staff all knew her by now and knew she liked anything with an expensive taste. She took her first sip of the champagne, cold and icy, slightly sweet and tangy against her lips. She sat sipping her champagne for a while as she carefully watched the young girl. She was perfect: young, sweet and innocent. Leaving her empty glass, she stood up and began calmly strolling towards the young girl. Sitting beside her, Lila asked "hi honey, are you okay"

"Fine" stuttered the girl, but Lila noticed there were tears sparkling in the girls hazel eyes

"I'm Lila...what's your name" replied Lila with a sweet smile

"Angel" answered the girl as a single tear rolled down her cheek and Lila gently placed her hand on Angel's knee. Lila looked like an old-fashioned, glamorous movie star, she looked just like Marilyn Monroe. She had seductive, heavy lidded, crystal blue eyesand high-arched eyebrows, giving her a look of suprise and continous interest. She had a long, yet slightly turned up nose, full lucious red lips and on her cheek a small beauty spot. Her hair was long and way, it was strawberry blonde and shimmered when it hit the light. Lila was extremely attractive and had an amazing figure, it was curvacious and buxom. Lila figeted with her diamond necklace which hung around her neck, before she smiled and questioned "Angel, honey...you look sad, what's wrong". Lila's voice was soft and heart-warming, she could capture anyones trust but it was a voice that she could also use to manipulate.

"I've run away, I hate my family and my life" mumbled Angel

"Don't say that, you're young...you've got your whole life, ahead of you" replied Lila before asking "are you alone, this place isn't safe for a young girl, how old are you"

"Yeah, am alone...I don't even know anyone here" sniffled Angel before she sobbed "I'm fifteen, with no money and no place to stay"

"Oh, honey" gasped Lila before she stroked Angel's cheek and asked kindly "would you like to come home with me, I've got a spare room"

"Oh, my god...are you sure" happily whimpered Angel as she wiped away her tears

"Yeah, I've always wanted a room mate, you should definitely stay...come home with me" assured Lila before suggesting "we'll go home, I'll cook you a beautiful meal...you must be starving"

"I am" answered Angel as she wrapped her arms around her growling stomach before Lila gently grabbed her hand.

...

Tiffany awoke to find Eddie sleeping at the bottom of the bed, a loving smile wiped across her face and she rushed her fingers through his hair. He always returned home late nowadays, simply because he worked late, often he spent hours during the night, prowling LA selling and dealing drugs. Tiffany couldn't help but worry about him, but it offered her a bit of excitement, she imagined herself as a gangsters moll. It was unusual to find him at the end of the bed, usually she found him curled up on the sofa in the livingroom, since he didn't want to go into the bedroom and wake his girlfriend. Pecking him on the cheek, she stepped off the bed and left the bedroom. Suddenly she heard the phone ring, rushing to answer it, she answered it with a cheerful "hello, who's speaking please"

"Tiffany, honey" she heard the caller purr, and Tiffany instantly knew it was Lila

"Lila, are you okay...it seems as if I haven't seen you for ages" replied Tiffany

"Honey, you've been so busy with my nephew, I think you forgot about little old me" giggled Lila

"Well, we'll go get our hair done this weekend, shall we" suggested Tiffany

"Definitely, but I think I'll be seeing you sooner...tell my handsome nephew, he's needed for business" informed Lila before adding "I'll see you later, come as soon as possible. Love you two loads". Tiffany placed the phone down, then turned around with a look of confusion on her face before she realised what Lila meant by 'business'. Entering the bedroom, Tiffany sat on the edge of the bed and tugged at the bedsheets, Eddie let out a loud yawn before sitting up and mumbling "what's up, Tiffany"

"Auntie Lila, she wants you now...for business" Tiffany revealed with a smirk

"Okay, are you gonna' come"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her for ages, bloody hell, she's the closest thing I've got to a mother" snapped Tiffany before giggling and flinging her arms around Eddie's neck. Kissing him passionately, she whispered "let's get ready". Tiffany slipped into tight leather pants, a leopard print t-shirt and slicked her hair back into a pony tail before announcing "am ready". Grabbing her bag, she grabbed a bunch of rope from a draw in the kitchen and stuffed it into the bag, before joining the anxious Eddie at the front door.

Eddie jumped into the drivers seat of his car and Tiffany climbed into the front passengers seat. He quickly switched on the ignition then drove to Lila's house. Lila's home was a large, spacious, picture-perfect two story apartment. It had the tallest ceiling ever, lovely crown-molding, a beautifully crafted marble table in the centre and a flight of spiral staircases which led to the second floor. The floor was made of ceramic tile which was imported first-class straight from Italy and amazing antiques were delicately placed around the several different rooms. Several magnificent pieces of art hung from the high walls, each one specifically painted to her standards. When Tiffany had first entered Lila's home, she was mesmerized by the beauty of it, she'd never seen anything so beautiful. Now, Lila's home had become Tiffany and Eddie's second home. Lila greeted Tiffany with a welcoming and loving hug, before pecking Eddie on the cheek and giggling "business as usual".

The trio hurried through the apartment, then entered a room at the far end of Lila's home, the room was empty except for a bed in the center and a table and two chairs beside it. Angel, the young girl from the club was stretched across the bed, the trio gazed at her. She was drenched in sweat, her panicking ivy green eyes where fluttering wildly as she wiggled left and right. She had an innocent sweet face and she was slim and slender, she had fiery red hair and pale milky skin. They studied her body, as Tiffany and Lila sat on the chairs and Lila began filling two glasses with champagne "this is all I drink" chuckled Lila

"Oh, I know...but it's so nice" laughed Tiffany before remembering "Oh, I brought you some rope, Eddie was telling me you need it". As the women chatted, giggled and sipped their champagne, Eddie stared at Angel with a long lustful gaze, until he slowly got onto his knee's and began crawling towards her. He looked at her with a yearning hunger as he began to passionately kiss Lila's defiant catch. "This one's a virgin, so I thought, I'd let my adorable nephew break her in...you know, before the clients come around" casually explained Lila, before adding "with the last girl, they complained since she began bleeding, I realised I had a virgin on me"

"Aren't they worth more, when you're whoring them out" wondered Tiffany

"Nope, I don't know why, but my clients, they like a young girl with experiance"

"Have you been busy" questioned Tiffany

"Oh, honey...my other apartments full of girls, it's always busy. Am worried, in case there's a bloody raid" complained Lila before asking "are you okay"

"Yeah, but I've been having them nightmares again" answered Tiffany

"Oh, honey, you poor thing. I know he doesn't know, so we'll talk about it later. I just want to see this" caringly replied Lila, before the two women turned to watch the predator and his prey. By then, Angel's clothes were wripped and torn, Eddie hovered his hands over her breasts and slid his fingers through her filthy jeans. Shameless, the two women watched intensely into Angel's crying eyes, "please, help me" she quietly mumbled. It seemed a neverending nightmare for Angel.

"It's fucking annoying, when they do that" sneered Tiffany as she glared at Angel

"Why" laughed Lila before adding sarcastically "do you feel sorry, for the poor little mite"...

Chapter 7 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Hackensack, New Jersey

Ellie walked down the hall towards her classroom, she tried to focus on reaching the room but instead she could feel the eyes of her classmates upon her. She knew they were all talking about her, "slut" she heard them mutter or sneer as she scurried past them. They didn't even know what happened, only she knew. Ellie was once known as the quiet, timid girl in high school, now she was known as the slut who got pregnant. Her high school was now a place of nightmares, she was petrified of leaving home and entering the school were people could be so cruel and evil. She loved her son, little Bobbie, she loved to hear his cute little gurgles and watch adorable little smiles wipe across his face as she rubbed his belly. She begged her mother to allow her to leave school, so she could be a real mother, but her mother told her "an education is important".

The hallway seemed to go on forever, the shiny green tile floor loomed in front of her. The whispers of her classmates cloed in around her, bounding over the closed wooden doors of other classes and stark off white cement walls. She stood motionless outside the class door, she grabbed the door handle then she heard "whore". A tear rolled down her cheek, before she spun around and scurried down the hallway. "I can't do this" she told herself as she exited the school and made her way towards the security of her home.

Suddenly she was overwhelmed with worry and panick, when she heard the cries of her son come from inside the house she shared with her mother. Opening the door, she screamed "Bobbie, Mom" when she noticed candles lined the walls and on the wall was a symbol painted in a crimson coloured liquid. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she followed her sons cries, before she suddenly slipped on a pool of blood. Letting out a startling screech, she laid eyes on her mothers dead body, there was a look of horror on the corpses face and symbols had been sliced into her cheeks. "Mommy" whimpered Ellie as she crawled towards the corpse. Suddenly Ellie closed her eyes tightly and screamed in agony, as she felt a searing pain in her chest as she was viciously stabbed repeatedly in the back. Blood spewed from the gaping hole in her back and blood poured from her mouth. Then she saw the man, the monster who had attacked her, he had haunting electric blue eyes. He took of the gloves he was wearing and bent down beside the dying woman. His hands were rough and cold as he brushed her blood soaked her from her face, before he dipped his finger in her blood then licked it clean. "Please" she murmered before she felt his hands wrap slowly around her neck.

...

Retreating to the bathroom, Tiffany locked the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Clutching a piece of tissue, tears gathered in her eyes and began streaming down her cheeks as she thought back to the events of last night. She couldn't stop thinking about Angel, and the fear she had in her eyes as she was raped by Eddie. Eddie was in the livingroom, on the telephone when he heard Tiffany's loud sobs, putting the phone down, he strolled to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Tiffany, are you okay" he asked caringly as he slowly opened the door

"I just can't stop, thinking about it" sniffled Tiffany

"About what" questioned Eddie as he sat beside her and reassuring wrapped her arms around her

"The girl, at Lila's house" murmered Tiffany tearfully

"Don't be stupid, Angel's just a whore...I bet she wasn't even a virgin. Lila's all about business, you know that, you knew what was going to happen when we arrived there"

"I know, but last night, I just couldn't help see myself in the girl" mumbled Tiffany

"What do you mean"

"I've got something to tell you, only Lila knows about it" nervously stuttered Tiffany, before shockingly revealing "I was raped, when I was younger...I was raped by my father, then by one of my moms friends". Tiffany looked at Eddie, she gazed right into his eyes as he sat motionless, he looked shocked and confused, then she asked "am I unattractive now, don't you love me...anymore". Eddie stuttered quietly, Tiffany couldn't understand his quiet mumblings, she stroked his face but he pulled away. "I love you" cried Tiffany as he leaped to his feet and rushed out of the bathroom. Tiffany slowly collapsed onto the floor, before crying into the palms of her hands.

She couldn't gather the strength to stand up, so instead she chose to crawl into the livingroom and phone Lila "He's left me, Lila, he's gone...I told him what had happened" whimpered Tiffany

"Oh, honey don't worry" advised Lila before admitting "he's probably shocked, he doesn't understand okay...don't worry"

"I think I've lost him, I don't know what I'll do" sobbed Tiffany

"Sshh, don't worry...he's probably making his way over to mine, right now" calmly replied Lila before adding "I'll see you later, don't worry, honey...everything will be fine"

"I've still got to go out, I've got to go the alleyway, just get some money"

"No, don't it's to dangerous there" Lila replied before worrying "anything could happen, it's to dangerous"

"Okay, but I think am going to go out, just to get some fresh air"

"You should, if you want come to my place...okay hun'" suggested Lila before Tiffany put the phone down and walked into her bedroom.

Chapter 8 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Tiffany" said Lila as she staggered towards Tiffany who was sleeping on the bed in Lila's guestroom, were she had been staying since Eddie abandoned her several weeks earlier, after Tiffany revealed the abuse she had suffered. Rubbing her eyes, Tiffany yawned "Lila, what's wrong...are you okay"

"They've got him, he was arrested" murmered Lila before she angrily announced "that idiot nephew of mine, he was walking around, with bags of cocaine in his pockets and a gun"

"Oh god, is he okay" questioned Tiffany as she climbed of the bed and walked towards Lila to comfort her

"No, he's locked up...I can't believe he didn't call" Lila mumbled as she rested her head on Tiffany's shoulder "maybe he was ashamed, nobody's ever been caught, not in my family"

"Maybe, we should go and visit him" suggested Tiffany

"No, we can't...I'm stepping foot near a prison" snapped Lila as she wiped away her tears then smoothed down the creases in her dress, before she continued sternly "he was an idiot, you can visit him...but am not. The fucking idiot, who does that? walking around with drugs...police are getting smarted nowadays"

"I know, I know...I might visit him, he must be so lonely" Tiffany guessed with a frown

"Well, do what you want...I have a business to run, just don't look to suspicious, okay" advised Lila. Tiffany suddenly fell silent and stood motionless, a tear suddenly rolled down her cheek and she let out a startling screech before collapsing onto the floor. "Oh, god...he must be so lonely, I shouldn't of told him...this wouldn't have happened" claimed Tiffany

"Oh, honey" gasped Lila before hugging Tiffany reassuringly and telling her "don't you worry, he's a tough one. He's not smart, but he's tough"

"Okay, Lila...thanks" stuttered Tiffany between sobs and cries...

...Three Weeks Later...

The prison visiting room could be described by Tiffany as 'the saddest place on earth', some prisoners were attractive and good-looking, others were strange-looking and ugly but all looked sad and undernourished, desperate to be in the arms of there loved ones. After being pushed and shoved by the cruel guards, they stumbled into the visiting room and their family members gasped and cried as they searched for their relative. Tiffany clutched a tissue as she scanned the cue of criminals for Eddie, he smiled lovingly when he noticed her before he scurried over to their table. "Tiffany, I'm sorry...for everything, I've been fucking horrible to you" confessed Eddie as tears gathered in his eyes

"Don't worry, all is forgiven" Tiffany smiled as she stroked his face

"Tiffany, I treated you terrible, I left you with no money, no place to go, low on rent" acknowledged Eddie, before babbling "now am in here, starving, being beaten by guards and every other motherfucker. It's not like old times, when I was younger, it ain't like that anymore"

"Stop it, baby, don't make me sad" begged Tiffany before leaning over the table and pecking him softly on the lips "I just, want to be able to love you...I've missed you, so much"

"What've you been doing, for money and to pay rent" questioned Eddie

"Aunt Lila, she's been really kind to me. She didn't want me on the streets, she worried about me, since she never heard from you...she thought you could of been dead, or anything. I was the last thing closest to you she had, she didn't want to lose me to"

"Tell her am sorry, I love her and you...I love you both, so much" interrupted Eddie

"I lost the apartment, I couldn't afford it...especially without any money coming in. Aunt Lila, she obviously done up her guest room, she's like a mom" continued Lila

"I know...thank her for me" asked Eddie before adding "but don't worry, I've got a plan okay. You'll get money, enough to live alright for a few months"

"What do you mean" nervously stammered Tiffany

"Well, my old friend, he wrote to me the other week when he found out I was arrested. I've knew him since I lived in New Jersey, we used to do a few 'jobs' together. You know what I mean, but anyway, we were supposed to be doing a job together cause he was supposed to be visiting us here. Now am in jail, so he can't and we can't do the job" muttered Eddie before happily adding "but, you can"

"What's the job" eagerly replied Tiffany

"Basically, it's robbing some old widow, she's a fucking millionaire...he heard she's got a huge stash of cash, in her mansion over in Beverly Hills" explained Eddie before he continued "he needs you to get into the house, he doesn't like to smash windows and climb in, he wants to walk right through the door"

"How am I, going to get into the house" questioned Tiffany

"Look it's a clean job, all you've got to do is knock on the door. Pretend you need help" answered Eddie before chuckling "pretend you're selling cookies"

"He said get some guns together, okay" Eddie informed her

"Thought it'd be a clean job"

"It will be, it's just in case...you know, any troubles. Get a driver to, he wants you to sought one out. Aunt Lila, she might be alright, so get her to do it" said Eddie

"Fuck, he wants me to do a lot" Tiffany angrily muttered as she planted her hands firmly on her hips

"I know, I'm sorry...he's travelling all the way from New Jersey" Eddie calmly told her before a prison guard yelled "visiting is over" and ordered Eddie to exit the visiting room. Eddie stood up and smiled "be good" as he petted her on the top of her head

"Baby, I love you" replied Tiffany before asking as he was dragged away "what's this mans name"

"Charles...Charles Lee Ray" answered Eddie. Tiffany gasped quietly as she felt her heart sink and a chill shoot down her spine. She had never forgot that man, but she wondered if it was the same man, what a small world. She thought about him when she returned to Lila's place, she pictured the mysterious Charles Lee Ray's handsome face when she closed his eyes. "does he remember me" she asked herself as she laid in bed, before closing her eyes and drifting of to sleep. That night, she dreamed about him, about the feel of his hands as she caressed her body and the touch of his lips on hers, she wanted to wrap his hair around her fingers and passionately kiss him. But she couldn't, she was with Eddie. Thinking about Charles made her realise how much of a liability Eddie was, an idiot just like his aunt said, nothing good had ever came of him. Eddie had been kind, caring and loving at times, but he couldn't handle her past, she knew it, but she wondered if Charles could.

...Two Weeks Later...

Waking up, Tiffany smiled and wondered if that day was the day were Charles would stroll through the door, possibly even fall in love with her. She picked out the clothes which she believed made her look the sexiest, so she left her bedroom wearing a blood-red dress which complimented her cleavage and matching high-heels. For the past two weeks, she had squeezed into her most precious clothes, hoping to impress Charles if he ever did arrive. He hadn't arrived yet, but everyday she hoped that the day, would be the day.

Strutting out of the room, she smiled at Lila who was gazing into a mirror as she fixed her hair, "honey, my locked up nephew, he's wrote to us...I left the letter on the table" Lila said as she posed in the mirror as if she was a model, before selfishly informing Tiffany "he expects me to drive, I'm not endangering my". Tiffany giggled before Lila bragged "I'm wealthy enough, my business is booming, I only have six bloody girls"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah, that Angel girl, remember her...the clients love her" Lila explained before wickedly cackling "but she doesn't love them"

"What else does he say" asked Tiffany

"He wants you to get an apartment, Charlie boy, he'll be arriving in two days. He had to make a few stops, before he reached you. So get a nice apartment he says, to live in with Charles so you can plan the job together...Eddie said he wants his girlfriend and best friend to get along". Tiffany laughed then Lila questioned with a giggle "why're you all dressed up, you going somewhere special"

"No...just, I thought Charles may be coming today. Want to make a good impression" answered Tiffany before explaining "I met him, before I came to LA, I felt something between us". Lila's face suddenly contorted with anger and shock before she spat furiously "Eddie's in jail, so you're going to sleep with his best friend"

"No, no...I swear am not" whimpered Tiffany

"Oh, that's some loyalty" sneered Lila

"Lila, don't be like this" begged Tiffany before she continued "you're like a mom, I do love Eddie but...I feel something for Charles"

"Oh, so you're going to betray Eddie, is that right Tiffany" argued Lila

"No, of course not...Once I do this job...I'll...I'll"

"You'll what" interrupted Lila

"We'll break him out of jail" claimed Tiffany before adding "he could be in there, for at least twenty years, just for drug dealing. We'll get him out, me, you and Charles. We'll survive with the money from the job". A sinister smirk wiped across Lila's face as she strutted towards Tiffany, before grabbing her and cuddling her "you're a great girl" she assured Tiffany.

Chapter 9 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Rosa looked like a victim of a nazi concentration camp, she was extremely thin, her eyes were sunken and her lips were sore, dry and chapped. Her once wavy honey blonde hair had become like straw, her exotic tanned skin had become frighteningly pale. She looked like someone, who was about to die. She wore no clothes as she sat in the corner of the room, chained to the bedpost, as if she was an animal caged in a zoo. She had been deprived of her rights as a human, she had been starved, beaten and brutally raped. She had lost all hope, her innocence was gone and she had been treated viciously by strangers. She didn't know how long she'd been away for, away from her family, away from her friends. She was gone from all the people she loved. All for what?...to support the lifestyle, one woman had become accustomed to.

Lila strutted into the room where Rosa was kept, she was wearing a black cocktail dress, a beautiful chinchilla fur coat and expensive designer shoes. "Get on the bed" she ordered calmly as she grabbed a seat from outside the room, then dragged it inside and placed it beside the bed. "Mrs, please...just kill me, I can't handle this" begged Rosa as she shivered in the corner

"Oh please, you're just a young girl...you shouldn't talk like that, you're a young girl" Lila chuckled her posh voice sounding as sweet as honey

"I can't do this, not any more" whimpered Rosa

"Okay...now, get on the bed" sternly demanded Lila before snapping "what have I told you, get on the bed". Rosa began crying and mumbling, she rocked herself backwards and forwards before repeating "please, just let me go...or let me die". Lila glared at the girl before storming towards her screaming "what did I tell you", after tightly wrapping both of her hands around Rosa's wrists, she dragged the girl across the room and flung her onto the bed. "Mrs...please Mrs" murmered Rosa as Lila sat on the chair beside the bed

"Rosa...honey, remember, I like my girls to call me mommy" smiled Lila as she rushed her fingers through the girls hair, before explaining "Roger, you remember Roger, who works for me. He's going to get you clean, give you a bit of food and some water...then you've got a few clients...okay, honey". Lila stood up, blew Rosa a kiss before leaving the room and the brothel she owned, but which Roger managed when she wasn't around. She'd finished her tour for the day, she'd scowered into each room and checked each girl, making sure each one was alive, even if some were barely still living.

Six girls she had in the brothel, each one she had personally lured back into her web of rape for profit. She was well-respected in the criminal underworld and reveled in her infamy, she didn't think she was cruel or sadistic, she thought of herself as a true business woman. Like every business woman, she liked to earn money, not lose it and if she lost a girl, that meant she lost business, which meant she lost money. Climbing into her sport car, she switched on the ignition then began driving to her destination, a charity event for homeless children.

...Three Days Later...

In the swimming pool, Lila elegantly glided through the crystal blue water, before hearing her phone ring. Climbing out of the pool, she rushed into her apartment and picked up the phone, it was Roger. "Lila...Lila...I can't talk over the phone, you know where I am. Hurry". Lila was instantly worried, she grabbed her coat and hurried to her car. She knew where to go, she had to go to her brothel which was the other side of LA. She couldn't risk getting pulled over by police, so drove slowly on her way to the her place of business.

When she finally reached the brothel, she rushed in, she was greeted by Roger. "Can't you keep things, under control" she roared as he took her into Rosa's room. The smell of faeces lingered in the air, it was grotesque, it had never smelt this bad before, when she entered Rosa's room she was desperate to vomit. Rosa had been suffering from diarrea, she was covered in sweat and thrusting backwards and forwards on the bed, she was kicking her legs out frantically as she screamed. "What's wrong with her" yelled Lila

"We've run out of heroin, I can't leave them by theirselves and Kelly ain't in to take over" explained Roger worryingly

"I can't believe you, how unprofessional" angrily scolded Lila

"What should we do, should I go and see Paco, see if he's got any smack" asked Roger as he cowered behind Lila who stood gazing at Rosa

"Nevermind, I'll phone Tiffany, she'll go pick up some smack for Rosa and the girls...but you can phone Paco, tell him to be expecting company and to get the stuff ready. Make sure Paco, meets her at the usual" answered Lila before informing Roger "she'll do a job correctly".

...

Tiffany had found a nice apartment for her and Charles to live in, she borrowed the money of Lila for the first two months rent, with the money she also bought a car, only an old beat-down car which they could destroy after the robbery. She also secretly bought a lupara sawn-off shotgun and two smith and wesson revolvers, just in case they ran into trouble. Charles still had not arrived, but Tiffany waited patiently and anxiously for his arrival. It had already been three long days, he was supposed to arrive the day before, but still she hadn't heard anything from him. Climbing out of bed after hearing the phone ring, Tiffany answered the phone and yawned "hello, who is it"

"Honey, it's Lila, am in trouble...not me, but one of the girls. I need you to go and pick something up, okay, honey" babbled Lila

"Okay, Lila...is everything okay"

"Don't worry, just write down this address...then I need you to bring it to me, you know where I'll be" explained Lila before informing Tiffany "the address is 28 Walton Street, okay honey"

"Yeah, Lila...I'll be really quick" replied Tiffany with a yawn after scribbling down the address on the palm of her hand

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver" happily sighed Lila before hanging up the phone.

For a few brief seconds, Tiffany stood bewildered and worried, she hoped that Lila was okay, but wondered why she had to go where she was going. Panicking and feeling uneasy, Tiffany grabbed one of her revolvers after getting dressed then hid it inside her purse. If there was going to be trouble, Tiffany would be ready to handle it, but she knew Lila would never put her in any danger. Well, she believed Lila wouldn't put her in any danger. Leaving the apartment, Tiffany hurried to her car which was parked outside in the car park, she leaped inside it then quickly switched on the ignition before rushing to her destination.

Tiffany's eyes-widened with shock when she found the address was that of an old dilapidated warehouse. She left the car remembering her purse and anxiously walked up to the door which was almost completely covered in rust. When she entered the warehouse, she stepped onto the cracked linoleum and the distinctive odor of rats and rusty nails crept up her nostrils. The place was mostly pitch-black, the only light that was offered came from a single bulb which hung from the ceiling and flickered. Then she saw a figure in the darkness, she received an eerie feeling and a shudder and a chill that went from her feet up to her head. She turned around to exit the creepy warehouse, only to find a mean-looking man blocking her way

"You, you're Lila's friend" he asked sternly

"Yeah" answered Tiffany as she clutched onto the purse that held her gun

"Well, you want the heroin" he questioned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of drugs

"I guess so" awkwardly smiled Tiffany as she nodded her head agreeingly

"Well" chuckled the man, before he roared "that whore, already owes us three grand"

"That's not my problem" snarled Tiffany before the warehouse suddenly became lit by several torches and revealed a gang of huge, brawny men glaring at her and circling around her. "Lila should know, I like my money...when I give her drugs, she gives me money, when she doesn't...that makes Paco upset" explained Paco as he stroked Tiffany's face and she shoved his hand away

"What shall we do boys, have some fun" suggested Paco causing the men to cheer and chuckle

"Fuck you" spat Tiffany

"No...why would I fuck me, when I can fuck you" laughed Paco as he reached for her breast causing her to leap backwards

"You pig" sneered Tiffany before whipping out her revolver and aiming it at Paco's head

"Wow, we were just kidding...here take your drugs" insisted Paco as he tossed Tiffany the drugs

"Now move, out my way" demanded Tiffany as catched the bag of heroin and placed it inside her purse. Paco looked down ashamed and embarressed, before following her demands and stepping aside, as she sprinted to her car he angrily yelled "whore" before watching her speed away. Paco was a mean mexican drug-dealer, he had a reputation in LA for being brutal and vicious, especially when it came to women. Now he vowed that he'd get revenge on the woman who embarressed him in front of his men.

Tiffany giggled excitingly as she drove to Lila's brothel, adreniline pumped through her veins and her heart raced, she couldn't believe what she had done and it made her feel amazing. Holding that gun in her hand and yelling demands, made Tiffany feel powerful and in control. She felt as if she was a woman not to be messed with, a woman who could stand up for herself and who everyone would fear. She promised herself, no man would ever try and control her, she'd let far to many men do that.

Chapter 10 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Tiffany didn't know how long it had been, but Charles still hadn't arrived, one day Eddie would write a letter saying Charles would be a day another it'd be a week. Everyday Tiffany would think about Charles, what lifestyle they'd lead together, she'd giggle when she wondered how he was in bed. But most of all, she thought about how his lips would feel on hers. Whenever she spoke to Eddie, she'd try and find out more about Charles Lee Ray. She'd learned that Charles was thirty-six years old, a lot older than Tiffany but she didn't mind, Eddie had told her Charles could be unpredictable and had an appetite for crime. He'd been locked up for a lot of crimes and he was proud of every one of them, whether it was rape, assault or robbery, he loved to brag about them. When Eddie spoke about Charles, he spoke as if he was Charles' younger brother who idolised him. It was as if Charles was a hero in a comic book, one he looked up to and wanted to be like. Eddie was quite idiotic and silly, but Charles sounded cunning and intelligant. Tiffany hardly knew the man, but she couldn't help but be attracted to the man of mystery.

Leaning out of her window, she glanced at the dark night sky and smiled as she watched how the millions of stars which decorated the darkness glittered and sparkled. She felt a pair of hands on her waist then jumped at the sensation. Her eyes widened with shock and she spun around, then she locked eyes with him. She didn't know who he was at first, then she recognised him, it was Paco. His face was contorting with anger and rage as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, before flinging her across the room. "Fucking little whore" he grunted in his thick mexican accent as she began crawling towards th door. "Not so fucking touch, ay chica...where the fuck is your gun, ay" spat Paco as he followed the desperate Tiffany into the hallway before cruelly booting her in the stomach, causing her to yelp with pain before collapsing flat on the floor. Kneeling beside the crying Tiffany, Paco asked "where the fuck, is my money, ay bitch"

"I don't have it" whimpered Tiffany as he grabbed her bra and tore it off her

"Lying whore" roared Paco as he glared at the topless Tiffany who lied helplessly on the floor

"The drugs, they weren't fucking for me...they were for Lila...I got them for Lila" swore Tiffany as she wrapped her arms around her breasts in a desperate bid to hide them. Paco chuckled sadistically, before snapping "you came for them, it's your money I want" then he added with a grin as he moved her arms out of the way then began to fondle her breasts "if you can't pay with cash, you'll pay with something else". Paco stood her up before he kissed her harshly, while she stayed frozen in his grasp. The bitter memories she'd hope she'd forget came rushing back, her father raping her, her mothers abuse and the shop keeper violating her. She thought of it all.

Suddenly she sank her teeth into lip, he screamed with pain as blood came rushing down from his mouth, before she clawed at his face causing him to stagger backwards. She ran down the hallway and burst into the livingroom, she had to get the guns, she knew she'd die if he didn't. Leaping onto the floor, she grabbed the box that the guns were hidden in from beneath the couch, but before she could even open it, she felt his hand grab the top of her arm and she was threw across the room. "Please...don't hurt me" she begged as she huddled into the corner of the room and cried into the palms of her hands. Paco was now holding a black iron fire poker and charging towards her, he looked demented and furious, Tiffany screamed with horror and closed her teary eyes. BANG.

Tiffany opened her eyes, she let out a startling scream when she noticed Paco's dead body laying in front of her with half of his head blew off and blood oozing from what was left. She glanced down and gulped when she realised parts of shattered skull and brain had splattered across her. Still huddled in the corner, she scanned the room then noticed him standing in the doorway, armed with pistol. He looked exactly the same, he hadn't changed at all, his hair was still as black as a raven with streaks of red, he was still handsome and his face still looked perfectly sculptured. His ocean blue eyes, so serene and peaceful, they still mesmerized her. It was Charles.

"We should get this cleaned up" Charles suggested calmly as he tucked the pistol into the back of his pants, before kneeling beside the corpse, cackling then acknowledging "fuck, that's gonna' stain"

"Charles" tearfully stuttered Tiffany as she stood up and gazed at the handsome man

"I'm Charles Lee Ray, you're Tiffany, Eddie's girlfriend" replied Charles with a charming smile, before glancing down at her bare breasts and chuckling "am gonna' like it here" causing Tiffany to smile shyly and quickly wrap her arms around her breasts. "Is he dead" questioned Tiffany as she stood motionless, staring at the body with a morbid fascination

"Unless he can survive with half a brain" sarcastically responded Charles as he pulled a ciggarette from his pocket and placed it between his lips

"What are we going to do, the police could come, we'd get arrested for murder" panicked Tiffany as her eyes darted around the room as if searching for a place to hide

"Hey, shouldn't you be thanking me, for saving your arse" interrupted Charles before asking "what's a girl like you, mixing with this shit for"

"He's a drug-dealer, Eddie's aunt owes money to" answered Tiffany before she hurried out the room and slipped into an old t-shirt. When she returned to the room, Charles moaned "why'd you get a t-shirt, fuck, I wasn't complaining" with a smirk before he continued "we're gonna' have to get rid of this shit". Tiffany stood their gazing into Charles' hypnotizing blue eyes, as he stood smoking his ciggarette before deciding that they'd stuff Paco's body into a box, then throw it into a lake.

"I haven't got a box" admitted Tiffany after searching the apartment desperately

"Fuck, well, this bastards gonna' have to go into something" explained Charles nodding towards the corpse

"What about a sleeping bag" suggested Tiffany with a girlish smile

"Good idea, have you got one" questioned Charles

"Yeah" smiled Tiffany before hurrying into the kitchen and grabbing the sleeping bag which was packed into a closet. "Good idea, Tiff" said Charles with a glistening smile, before dictating what they'd do next "I'll get the body into the bag, you clean up the blood"

"Okay" replied Tiffany before filling up a mop bucket in the kitchen with warm water and bleach then returned to the livingroom. As she crawled on the floor, scrubbing as hard as she could, Tiffany chuckled after glancing at Charles who had packed the body into the sleeping bag and now was resting on the couch. He looked at her and noticed a cheeky smile on her face, before asking "what's up"

"You don't remember" smiled Tiffany

"Remember what" suspiciously questioned Charles

"We've met once before, I'm shocked you didn't remember me, I've always remembered you" admitted Tiffany with a flirtacious smile, before explaining "we had a brief chat, over at a party in New Jersey, small world isn't it...it was Billy Knowles party"

"Fuck, I can't believe it" gasped Charles with a smile as he lundged forward with his hands on his head in a state of shock. After repeating "I can't believe it" several times, Charles wondered "how'd a sweet girl like you, end up with a piece of shite like Eddie"

"I don't know" shrugged Tiffany as she dipped the old dish-rag into the water then continued washing the floor, before she said "I thought, you two were friends"

"Yeah well, he's still a piece of shite" chuckled Charles before acknowledging "you're far to good, for scum like him"

after letting out a girlish high-pitched giggle, Tiffany smiled and explained "Eddie's really sweet, I wouldn't of lasted in LA if I didn't meet him. I would of ended up dead, or hooked on drugs"

"Oh, yeah...he is a good kid, he's helped me with more than enough problems" replied Charles

"Really...what's your story anyway, what took you so long to get up here" asked Tiffany before looking at the now clean floor and smiling "all done"

"I wouldn't know were to start with my story, but, I've known Eddie for a long time. Us boys, we've done some wild things together, even done time together in prison. Once we got out, we went on a wild robbing spree" explained Charles before bragging "we must of hit over fifty stores, cashed in on all the jewellry and everything". Pouring the bloody water down the sink, Charles and Tiffany both then grabbed the sleeping bag which held the vicious drug-dealers body, before leaving the apartment and sneaking down the apartment building stairs and into the car park with it. "Which is your car" Charles asked

"That one of there" Tiffany replied as she nodded to her car and she struggled with her end of the bag. Tiffany opened the boot of her car and they tossed the bag into it, before she jumped into the car into the drivers seat and Charles into the front-passengers seat. "We make a good time" laughed Charles

"We've got to, we've still got to rob the old woman" Tiffany replied before adding "the time you've took to get here, she's probably in another state"

"Don't worry, I checked in on the old bag, she's still there" informed Charles

"What...how'd you do that" spat the startled Tiffany

"I just walked right in there, seen if she was still there, the bitch was" sarcastically answered Charles

"Oh my god, are you serious" Tiffany gulped

"No, of course not" chuckled Charles as he stared out of the window

"Well, we need this money from the old woman, especially if we're going to break Eddie out of jail" explained Tiffany

"Why don't we get off with the cash, let the fat boy rot" suggested Charles with a mischeavious smirk

"We can't do that" Tiffany laughed before she pointed to a lake and asked "is this one okay...is it further away enough"

"Yeah, Tiff, it'll do" he replied as he glanced at the beautiful woman who sat beside him and smiled as she babbled on about Eddie and his dreadful time in prison. The duo hurried out of the car, flipped open the boot and grabbed the body, before rolling it into the lake and into its watery grave. All the two could do, was hope that it'd never be found and linked to them. On the way home, Tiffany listened eagerly as Charles spoke about his criminal background, just like Eddie had once done. She didn't know why, but it made her fall in love with Charles even more, each word he said made her heart race and her eyes flutter, she was like an innocent school girl with a crush. She knew he was the one, her one true love and the man who she could trust with all her heart to protect her and let nobody else hurt her.

When they returned to the apartment, Tiffany yawned "I'm so tired" as she took of her coat and hung it over the banister, then she remembered "Charles, we've got a guest bedroom"

"We're not sleeping together" laughed Charles before Tiffany guided him into the guest bedroom and smiled "this is, where you'll be sleeping".

"Thanks, Tiff" he thanked, before he leaned towards her, pecked her softly on the cheek and whispered into her ear "goodnight"

"Goodnight, Charles" sighed Tiffany before she spun around and scurried out of the room into her bedroom, were she slammed the door behind her and placed her hand over her fastly beating heart. Throwing herself onto her bed, she buried her face into her pillow where she squealed with delight.

Tiffany and Charles were now bound together by a murder, they were bound together by something stronger than a marriage certificate. Nobody knew it yet, but Charles and Tiffany's relationship was special, Tiffany knew already that she adored and loved Charles, she hoped he would her. But they didn't know they'd soon be bringing out the worst in eachother, they brought out eachothers darker side. With Charles' sadistic tendencies and Tiffany's desperation for his love, affection and protection, they'd soon feed of eachother. They were already bound together by one murder, soon they'd be bound by more.

Chapter 11 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think about Charles and how he was introduced as I'd really like to know, and tell me what you think of Tiffany now. Please leave a review, I love reading them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_"Don't" snapped Bobby, before he reassurred her "this is what, you've got to do, this is what daughters do, for their daddy". Closing her eyes, Tiffany prayed this wasn't happening and wished this would all go away, maybe she'd wake up, maybe it was a nightmare. Bobby grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw her to the floor, he stared at her with a lustful gaze as he approached her. Then he viciously grabbed her bikini and tore it from her body, leaving her naked and embarressed. Tears rolled down her cheeks, before Bobby pounced on her..._

_Tears dripped from her eyes as she screamed helplessly. It was Abhay, she was trapped beneah him, she was repulsed and disgusted, her parched lips wanted to scream and fill the air with the sound of her agony but they couldn't. Her legs wanted to run but they couldn't, instead they laid inert at her side. She felt humiliated, violated and terrorised, her whole bod ached and throbbed with pain as he then lifted her to her feet before tossing her onto her bed..._

Tiffany woke up panting uncontrollably with sweat rolling down her face, she was shaking madly as she pulled her sweaty t-shirt away from her chest, before closing her eyes and muttering "why can't I just forget". She was confused and nervous, why did they haunt her, she felt weak and powerless as tears rolled down her cheeks. Wiping them away, she clutched onto the blanket and sobbed quietly, worried about disturbing Charles who was in his room resting. She hoped he wasn't the same, she prayed he wasn't like all the other men she had met in her tragic life. Charles, she believed, was their to love her and protect her. Climbing out of bed, she peeled of her t-shirt and jumped into a shower, hoping it would wash away the haunting memories. Leaving the shower, she slid into a provactive red strapless nightgown, before walking towards Charles' bedroom. She stopped outside his bedroom door, then slowly opened it, he was resting on his bed while watching the news. "

Tiff" he smiled before pointing at the television and announcing "his bodies been found, three months it took for them bastards to find that piece of shit". During the three months Paco's body rotted in his watery grave, Tiffany and Charles had been bonding at the apartment while together they planned the robbery of the Beverly Hills widow. Tiffany had began to realise that Charles was a man of mystery, he didn't like people to know much about his past, though he trusted her with the knowledge of some of his crimes. Tiffany had learned few things about Charles, what she did learn was that he was a massive rock music fan, hated soap operas and loved the feeling of a knife in his hand.

She rushed her fingers through her now long wavy platinum blonde hair as she slowly strutted towards him, curling a lock of hair around her finger she sighed "Oh, Charles" before smiled flirtaciously "I never did thank you, for protecting me"

"Tiff, you've given me a place to stay, food to eat...you've thanked me enough" insisted Charles as she sat beside him on the bed

"I want you to be there for me, every man in my life, they've hurt me...so bad" whimpered Tiffany as she stroked his face and he brushed her hair from her face. Tiffany turned and gazed into his soulful blue eyes, before tears began streaming down her face "I thought Eddie wasn't like them, but he was, I told him hat they did...he ran, he just left me. No man can handle it" sobbed Tiffany before Charles wrapped his arms lovingly around her

"What's up, Tiff...I won't run, I can handle it I swear. Eddie's just an idiot, he doesn't realise how special you are" swore Tiffany as he stroked the back of her head while she cried into his shoulder.

"Do you promise" she sniffled as she pushed him away so she could stare into his eyes

"I promise, Tiff...I swear" replied Charles as Tiffany stepped of the bed and began frantically walking around the room. "Charles...I knew I felt something for you, the first time we met...I just hope you feel something, something for me" nervously said Tiffany before she revealed tearfully "but I'm...I...I'm used goods"

"How?" asked Charles

"I..oh god, I can't believe am telling you this, you're basically a stranger" cried Tiffany before she confessed "when I was younger, I was raped by my dad...then again by a shop owner, just so my mother could get some free fucking alcohol". When Charles didn't reply, she charged towards him, grabbing the collar of his shirt she yelled angrily "what are you going to do, are you gonna' leave...ruin me, destroy me day by day...abandon me".

"No...no, I'm not" replied Charles as he cupped Tiffany's face in his hands and then he kissed her. It was magic, the way his lips connected with her. It was right, and some how, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside her changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because for now, she was content to feel his breath come and go with hers. This new feeling, was a feeling of true happiness.

A delighted smile appeared on Tiffany's beautiful face, as she pulled away then sighed happily "I love you". Charles pulled her closer and hugged her lovingly, "I'm here Tiff, I always will be here" he whispered kindly in her ear

"What about, Eddie" worryingly asked Tiffany

"What about him, Tiff...he's nothing now, you're mine, Tiff" sternly replied Charles. Tiffany was suprised at his possesiveness, but she didn't mind, she admired it in a way, it showed her that already he loved her, he wouldn't let any other man even look at her. She was his.

...Six Weeks Later...

They were sitting motionless in their car, gawping at her house as Tiffany placed a ciggarette between her lips. Lighting it, her eyes widened when she noticed the elderly woman stagger out of her house, pick up her pet cat and carry it inside. They'd been in the car for over six hours, carefully watching the house and the people in it. In just those six hours, the wealthy old woman Vera Reed had been visited four times by relatives and neighborhood friends. She seemed like a likeable and friendly old woman. Charles who was sitting in the drivers seat, glanced at his notepad and read the notes he had scribbled down: _Vera Reed, 91, Two sons, One daughter, pet cat, neighbors are elderly, lives with mexican care assistant and children often sleepover_. Charles had several other pages of notes, he'd spent the past six weeks secretly spying on her, he knew her daily routines like the palm of his hand. Vera was an elderly and frail woman, her brown wrinkly skin looked like a wrinkled paper bag, her eyes were dull and cloudy, and her silver hair was thin and straw-like. When she walked, she was hunched over and trembled, when she did roam around her property she needed the help of a cane or her care assistant.

"Okay, Tiff...do you know what to do" questioned Charles as he handed her a revolver and grabbed his shot-gun and knife from the back seat

"Yeah, don't worry" Tiffany reassured him as she tucked the gun into the back of her mini-skirt

"Tiff, haven't you got any fucking normal clothes. You don't look like you're one of the snobs, from Beverly Hills" angrily asked Charles

"Fuck off, Charles" snapped Tiffany before adding "who else in there"

"The assistant and Vera, you can handle them"

"Why are we bringing, this much fire-power" wondered Tiffany

"In case something, you know, gets out of hand" answered Charles with a sinister smirk

"Have you killed someone before" Tiffany suddenly asked

"What...I can't believe you'd ask that" Charles replied shocked

"When you killed Paco, it wasn't your first time" guessed Tiffany before she continued "you were to calm, I knew it, he wasn't your first"

"Tiff, c'mon fucking stop this shit" Charles responded calmly

"Well Charles, you know it wouldn't make me love you any less" promised Tiffany before she leaned over and pecked him lovingly on the cheek

"I know it wouldn't" Charles replied with a smile before adding with a chuckle "'cause you're just as twisted as me". Tiffany giggled before opening the car door and climbing out "I love you, Charles" she murmered before slamming the car door shut behind her.

Vera's house was a gigantic mansion, Tiffany admired it as she walked towards it, the mansion towered above her as if to intimidate her. The mansion was enclosed by a uniquely twisted fencing and neatly trimmed hedges, as she strolled towards it, she could see the windows had royal purple curtains on the other side of them. It was a magnificent place, a work of art, Tiffany had never seen anything like it. Lila's apartment was nice, but this was beautiful. Stopping at the fencing as the huge front gate was locked, Tiffany took a deep breath before bravely climbing up the fencing and leaping over into the front lawn. When she dropped, she noticed a huge marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. An angel holding a flower was perched on the top, looking up towards the night sky. Water spurted from its other hand, which lay gently out in front of it.

She glanced over her shoulder to check Charles was following her, she smiled and waved at him, before turning back around and hurrying towards the front door. She knocked repeatedly and screamed "help, help" before bending down and peeping through the letterbox. She saw Vera, she was hobbling towards the front door, balancing on her cane. Tiffany wondered where the old womans assistant was. "Please...someone, open the door, help" cried Tiffany before the door slowly opened. Tiffany shoved past Vera to get into the mansion, before collapsing in front of her and claiming tearfully "my boyfriend, he's crazy...I need somewhere to hide"

"Elena...Elena" yelled Vera who was shocked and bewildered

"What's going on" asked Elena, the elderly womans carer before she let out a frightened screech when Tiffany leaped to her feet and revealed her revolver. "Okay, I'm going to put this simply...you be good, I'll let you live" warned Tiffany before shouting "Sweetie, come on in now". It was a few minutes before Charles entered, wielding his shot-gun with a sadistic grin on his face.

Chapter 12 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think. In the next chapter it will be revealed what happens to Vera and Elena, will they survive or fall victim to Charles and Tiffany.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Tears welled up in Elena's eyes as she wrapped her arms reassuringly around Vera, she wanted to be brave, but she worried that there was no hope. She prayed these evil people would just take what they needed, then leave peacefully without any harm coming to her or Vera. Her elderly friend rested her head on Elena's shoulder as Vera began crying "Please...I'll give you money, if that's what you want" and Elena gently rushed her fingers through Vera's silvery grey hair. Charles rolled his eyes before yelling angrily "I'm not running a social club, shut the fuck up" then he waved the gun towards the livingroom and advised "bitch, I'd be quiet if I was you...now get the fuck, in there". Tiffany was fiddling with the front-door keys she snatched from Vera, as Charles guided the two petrified victims into the livingroom. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled sinisterly, before grabbing her weapon which she'd tucked into her pants. Charles smiled cheerfully when Tiffany casually strolled into the room, before he announced "please, everyone...make yourselves comfortable", then nodding towards the sofa, he insisted "take a seat".

Vera trembled with fear as she sat down and Elena sat beside her, her arms still resting gently around Vera. "Don't worry, everything will be okay" she whispered into Vera's ear as she softly rested her hand on the elderly womans. Clutching his shot-gun, Charles threw himself onto the sofa facing them before yelling angrily "hey, this isn't a fucking social gathering", then he glanced at Tiffany who was peeking out of the window and asked "babe, anything out there". Tiffany stood motionless, playing with her gun before spinning around on her heel and answering "no, everything seems normal". Rushing over to Charles, Tiffany sat on the armchair behind his head and gently tickled his forehead, before Vera whimpered "what do you want"

"Money" cheerfully answered Charles as he rested on the sofa and Tiffany massaged his temples, "Babe, that feels great" he murmered happily before asking Vera "do you ever get stressed, am not going to lie...today's been a very stressful day"

"If you want money, I'll give you money" tearfully replied Vera

"That wasn't the fucking question" snapped Charles, before yelling "why can't you answer, a fucking question. All I wanted, was a fucking answer". Leaping to his feet, Charles grabbed his shot-gun which had been resting on his chest, then charged towards Vera with his fists clenched before Elena cried "please, she's an old woman...who is scared". Charles cackled psychotically before turning around, he calmly walked back to the sofa then sat down. "Now, tell us, were the money is" demanded Tiffany as she continued to play with the gun

"Okay...Okay, just let us live" begged Vera her hands clasped together

"You're in no position, to bargain" giggled Tiffany who was now circling the two victims

"Tell them, Vera...just tell them" mumbled Elena with tears falling down her face, before sneering at Tiffany and Charles with disgust then shouting angrily "you're both monsters"

"Oh-my-god" sighed Tiffany with frustration as she rubbed her temples, then complained "I've got a really bad headache...all I asked, was were the money is"

"Upstairs, there's a plant pot by the stairs...it's buried in the soil" revealed Vera between sobs

"How much?" asked Charles with a sardonic grin

"Around ten thousand, my money...it's all in the bank" apologized Vera

"That's plenty" Charles chuckled before turning to Tiffany, stroking her cheek and saying "keep an eye on them, I'll go and get the money". Tiffany yawned with boredom as she watched Charles who was delighted, rush out of the room. He ran up the staircase, then instantly noticed the marble plant pot, he grabbed his knife which was tucked into his sock and used it to dig through the soil. He felt amazing, happy and lucky as he grabbed the bundles of cash and threw it into a bag he'd kept in his pocket. "I've got it" announced Charles rushing down the stairs, before bursting into the livingroom and leaping onto Tiffany. They both fell onto the couch, Tiffany was giggling childishly as he pecked her neck and fondled her breasts. "Charles...stop" laughed Tiffany as she pushed him away, before her face slackened and her brows furrowed "oh, god...I'm sorry" apologized Tiffany as a feeling of dread overwhelmed her.

"Fucking hell...Tiffany, how could you" furiously snapped Charles as he stood up and slammed his hands against his sides. "They know both are names" explained Charles

"Please...we didn't hear any names" claimed Elena

"Shut up" grunted Charles

"We've got to do something, Charles, we've got to" mumbled Tiffany with a hint of sadness

"Okay, have we decided" replied Charles as he held his shot-gun

"I don't think...I can be here" admitted Tiffany

"You can do this" assured Charles before insisting "get your gun ready"

"No...I can't kill someone, it's totally different to robbing someone" explained Tiffany almost tearfully before she scurried towards the door

"Tiff...don't..." Charles yelled out, but it was to late, she'd already ran out of the room. Elena was shocked, she knew what was coming, but she didn't want to die, she was desperate to survive. "Okay ladies, time's up" calmly smiled Charles as he pointed the gun towards them, before boasting "don't worry, I've done this before". Elena closed her eyes before jumping off the couch, she broke out into a run and quickly rushed out of the room. Letting out a blood-curdling scream, her eyes flickered back and forth, checking if he was behind her or not as she scurried down the hallway. "Tiffany, Tiffany...fucking Elena's out" yelled Charles who wouldn't leave the livingroom, worried about Vera making a run for it. "You've got your money, now let me go" desperately begged Vera, before Charles whose face was contorting with anger charged towards her.

"Please, no, don't hurt me" screamed Vera before Charles grabbed his soil-stained blade and slashed her arm. She threw herself onto the floor, begging for mercy as she crawled helplessly towards the door. She was in agonising pain as Charles grabbed fistfuls of her hair then began bashing her face into the floor. Blood was pouring from her mouth, the elderly woman was desperately clinging onto her life, Charles smiled when he heard her skull crack before he released her from his grip. Whatever she was saying, Charles couldn't understand and he didn't care. He kneeled beside her, then with a swift movement, slit her throat from ear to ear. The sound of the old woman gurgling and choking on her blood made Charles delighted, he watched as the carpet became crimson red and her body finally stopped moving.

Tiffany was panicking and petrified, clutching onto her gun she raced frantically through the house, searching for Elena. "Fucking, bitch" she muttered to herself, she didn't want to take someones life away from them, but if she had to, she would especially if it meant saving herself and Charles from a long-term stay at prison. She could hear the womans cries and crazed rants, the crazy bitch sounded demented. Tiffany realised the woman was in the kitchen, she could have a weapon, she may be waiting for Tiffany, waiting to attack. Holding her gun, Tiffany caustiously stepped towards the kitchen before she noticed Elena rush past the kitchen door. Tackling her to the ground, Tiffany cried "why, why", Tiffany wanted to know why Elena ran. Couldn't she have simply faced death, she was doomed to die anyway. As Tiffany pinned Elena to the floor, she no longer felt weak and powerless, instead she felt strong and powerful, she felt the same as when she stole the drugs of Paco. Andrenaline was rushing through her veins, she was overwhelmed with excitement and a sense of adventure, she felt like an outlaw. Bonnie and Clyde, that's who she thought of, that's who she believed she was like with Charles. Two outlaw lovers, who everyone feared. She wanted to feel it, she wanted to feel someone die by her hands, she wanted to feel her life slowly drain from the body.

Charles staggered towards Tiffany looking relieved, "babe, you got her" he sighed with a slight smirk before Tiffany whipped Elena across the face with her revolver. "Pass me your knife" demanded Tiffany with a look of madness in her eyes. Charles looked at Tiffany proudly as he tossed her his knife, Tiffany grabbed it then smiled "thanks, sweetie". Elena murmered "please" before closing her eyes tightly and screaming in agony, as she felt a searing pain in her chest. Tiffany viciously stabbed the woman repeatedly, blood was spewing from the gaping holes in Elena's chest and stomach, it was oozing from the wounds and splattering across Tiffany's face. She was cackling and giggling. Charles looked at her admiringly, as she let out an orgasmic sigh and collapsed onto the body. She looked beautiful, Charles looked at the woman, he decided at that moment, he loved. He seemed hypnotized, before rushing over and grabbing her tightly around the wrists "what are you doing, Charles" questioned Tiffany. He dragged her up the stairs, then burst into the first bedroom he found. Throwing the giggling Tiffany onto the bed, he pounced on her, stroked her cheek and kissed her lips. "Oh, Charles, I..." she was cut off as Charles slowy started to move his lips on hers. Their lips moved in time with each other and Charles raised his hands up to her hair and tangled his fingers in it. His other hand, he pulled up to her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. She raised up his blood soaked shit and slwly started to feel his muscular body. Tiffany moved from his lips to his neck, thrusting herself onto his thighs. Charles delicately placed his hands on her lower back, slipping one hand down the back of her tight denim jeans. She was in a total daze, all she cared about was how good it felt kissing Charles.

"I-Love-You" panted Charles through the hard kissing and touching, that did it for Tiffany. She peeled of her top and jeans, then pressed her chest against Charles', while slowly running her hands over his crotch. He started kissing her jawline, he was leaning over her as he did so. He moved from her throat, down to her collar, then gently pecked her breasts. He touched her body so gently and passionately, she smiled when he gently kissed her stomach. Tiffany sat up and unbuckled his belt with one hand, using the other to run his fingers over his stomach. He then climbed on top of her, turned her head to the side and slowly licked her neck. She moaned with pleasure and delight as he rubbed her breasts and gently entered her with a powerful thrust. For the first time, Tiffany was having sex with the first man and only man she had ever loved. It wasn't forced, or a truly horrific experiance. Instead it was nice, pleasurable and romantic.

Chapter 13 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story up to now. I really appreciate reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Tiffany woke up breathless and shaking with fear, she clenced her teeth and rolled her hands into fists, before wondering if she'd always suffer from those horrendous nightmares. As she wiped away the salty tears, she smiled slightly when she felt his hand reassuringly stroke her back. "What's up, Tiff" he yawned as he rubbed his eyes

"They'll never leave me alone, never let me be happy" sadly replied Tiffany before lying down and resting her head against Charles' chest

"Tiffany, forget about them...I know it's hard, but you've got to try. Think about us, me and you" suggested Charles as he tangled his fingers in her blonde hair

"I love you, Charles" sighed Tiffany as she rushed her fingers through the hairs on his chest

"Tiff, I love you" replied Charles with a glistening smile, before throwing the bed sheets of him and insisting "I've got to get to work, we've left traces of us all around this place"

"So, what are you gonna do" asked Tiffany as she looked up into his magnificent eyes

"Set this place on fire" answered Charles before he climbed of the bed, then continued "Get a shower, keep your clothes off, they're covered in blood. If you want to wear clothes, find something clean around here"

"Okay, sweetie" Tiffany responded with a happy smile, before blowing a kiss to Charles as he walked out of the bedroom. Falling back onto the bed when she stood up, Tiffany giggled girlishly, she was delighted and was overwhelmed with excitement. She felt great as she strutted into the bathroom which was joined onto the bedroom, before diving into a nice warm shower as Charles got to work down stairs. Placing the revolver, shot-gun and knife into the bag filled with the money, Charles placed it by the door, ready for when they flee the mansion. Wiping the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve, he then grabbed Elena's body by her wrists and dragged her down the hallway and into the livingroom. "Fuck, Tiff done some work on you" he chuckled as he admired his girlfriends knife work.

Cracking his knuckles, he then returned to the kitchen were he collected all the alcohol he could find, before pouring its contents into an empty bucket he had found. As he carried the bucket into the livingroom, Tiffany walked down the stairs wearing a beautiful gown she'd found. "that was so relaxing" she sighed

"That's fucking good" he sarcastically snarled

"What's wrong with you" snapped Tiffany

"Never-fucking-mind" growled Charles before lashing the alcohol over the two bodies. Tiffany walked towards him then stood behind him, he turned his head and looked at her with a smile "watch this" before he lit a matchstick and tossed it onto the corpses. The vicious killers psychotically cackled as the bodies became engulfed by dancing flames. "It's so pretty" giggled Tiffany as she pecked Charles on the cheek

"Let's get the fuck out of here" grunted Charles before grabbing Tiffany's hand and heading towards the front door. Picking up the bag filled with weapons and money, Charles and Tiffany hurried down the front lawn, then they both climbed over the unique fence. "Get in the car" demanded Charles before adding "am driving". Charles swung open his door and Tiffany climbed through into the passengers seat, Charles tossed the bag onto her lap then dived in. After switching on the ignition, they sped off into the darkness, with the windows rolled down and the wind blowing through their hair, they laughed madly and kissed eachother passionately. Not a hint of remorse.

...One Week Later...

Clairemont, San Diego

The golden sand was gleaming as the sun shined brightly over Clairemont Community Beach. Crowds of children played cheerfully around the glistening blue sea, as surfers began to carefully venture into the waves. Loving families gathered around sand castles, and smoothed out their beach towels, as they laid out there picnics, as clans of young, teenagers began swarming the hot beach. Groups of young women wearing revealing swimsuits sat relaxing on there sun loungers, as the young men pranced about childishly in the sea.

Resting calmly on the sun lounger, Tiffany put down her magazine with a sigh then glanced at Charles affectionately as he peacefully strolled across the beach. He looked adorable wearing his jungle bucket hat and mossgreen t-shirt, with his hands tucked inside the pockets of his light green shorts. Pushing her Gucci sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose with one jet-black coloured fingernail, she smiled happily as she watched a mother caringly hug her crying child. Even though she desperately craved a life of adventure and thrills, she also wanted what she believed every other girl wanted; a happy marriage and a happy family. But she had concluded that the two wouldn't mix well together, that she would have to pick one or the other.

Slowly walking down the beach, Charles glanced at his beautiful girlfriend who was now flicking through a fashion magazine, she had an amazing curvacious body and he smiled as he scanned her curvacious body. Taking his sunglasses from his pocket, he carefully put them on before deciding to carry on strolling up the beach. With a mischievous grin wiped across his face, as he gazed at a group of youthful, pretty women who were sunbathing. Secretly watching them through his dark sunglasses, he watched them laugh and giggle as they chatted and relaxed on their smoothed out towls. Rushing back to Tiffany, he lied beside her on the lounger and whispered "c'mere Tiff" before he pulled her towards him and kissed her. Cradling his girlfriend in his arms, Charles couldn't help but keep glancing at the group of girls and their perfect perky breasts.

"If you could have anything...anything in the world, what would it be" questioned Charles with a grin. Tiffany sat silently for a few minutes before loking at Charles and answering sweetly "I'd be you, forever". She waited a few minutes, before repeating the question to Charles. He thought to himself for a few quick minutes, even though he knew his answer, then replied "I'd like two things". Tiffany smiled proudly as she thought to herself _I know, he'll say me_ then she questioned "what's the two things". Charles slid his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, "you forever" he whispered as he pecked her neck with a kiss

"What's the other"

"one of them" sinisterly smiled Charles as he nodded towards the group of girls

"Maybe, if you're good...Santa, will bring you one" giggled Tiffany as she slid from Charles' hug and picked up her magazine. Charles grunted with frustration, before leaping back up and strolling off towards the sea.

The two had arrived in San Diego the day after the murders, Charles had insisted they not go back to their apartment, instead they decided to move somewhere else. Charles explained to Tiffany that it'd be for a few weeks max, only until the police investigation died down. For now, they planned on having fun with the money while they lived in room 112, at The Beaches Motel. Vera and Elena's murders had been reported by every media station in California, but no one expected Charles and Tiffany, people were searching instead for two men who where supposedly black. They believed, they had gotten away with murder.

Chapter 14 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Los Angeles, California

Lila sat quietly on the edge of her bed, clutching the latest letter she'd recieved from Eddie, her sweet, sweet Eddie. He deserved the best, even though he may not have been intelligant or exactly normal, she still loved him like a son. _He's been betrayed since birth_ Lila tearfully thought to herself, once he was born it seemed as if the world was against him. His mother, Lila's sister, was a hopeless, pitiful drug-addict and his father, nobody even knew. Eddie was raised by his mother, whenever she wasn't high, whatever step-dad was around or a caring neighbour who pitied the poor child. _If I could get my hands around my sisters neck, I'd fucking kill her_ thought Lila, whenever her sister entered her mind. Lila was all the way in LA, while her sister was in New Jersey, if she had found out about her nephew, she would never had took him away from his mother to raise like he was her son, and Eddie may have died. Angry, she curled her hands into fists, so tightly her acrylic nails stuck into her palm _my poor boy_.

Lila felt hopeless, she was truly alone in the world, especially now her boy was locked up in jail and Tiffany wasn't around. She'd trusted Roger with taking care of the girls, while she allowed herself to have a break, but that break had been filled with sadness. Climbing of the bed, she staggered out of her bedroom wearing the same pajamas she had been wearing for the past few days. Throwing herself onto the couch, she let out a sigh of sadness before grabbing the remote and switching on the television. It was all over the news, reminding her every minute of everyday, whenever she glanced at a newspaper or switched on the news, it was all over. _**"Police are still investigating the brutal murders, of former socialite Vera Reed and her care assistant..." **_

_**"...Mrs Reed a widow and millionaire had her throat cut, Elena Garcia was viciously stabbed to death..."**_

_**"Police believe this savage act was commited by two or more people..."**_

_**"Two African-American men were cleared yesterday, after over three days of intense interviews with police..."**_

They all reminded her of them, of Eddie and Tiffany, the two people she loved the most, the two people she adored and cherished. But Tiffany, she had grown bitter towards, _I'm no grass, but I might just pick up the phone, give the police a little tip...just enough to lead them to her. I bet that little tart would come running...running back to me for help. That girl I loved like a daughter, Eddie, I he know loved her, but what does she do? runs of with some stranger who she believes she loves. Oh, my poor Eddie, he has his flaws, but so did everyone_. She didn't have any interest in her girls, not anymore, whenever she tried to work her mind wandered off, _Where's Tiffany? How's my boy? Does Tiffany ever think about me? I wonder if Eddie misses me?_ these thoughts filled her head. She cared so much about them, it distracted her from her important work.

_Maybe, I should just end it all. _Returning to her bedroom, she sat comfortably in the middle of the bed, with the gun resting in her lap. _One press of the trigger, the worries will no longer be there._ She picked up the gun, placed her mouth around the end of the gun, before sucking in her cheeks and closing her eyes. _NO, I can't _she screamed inside her head, before opening her eyes and lashing the gun across the room. _Eddie wouldn't survive without me, if I died, he'd kill himself...he's only young. I couldn't let him die, just because of my death_. It was at the point, Lila decided she wouldn't kill herself, it wasn't for her, it was for Eddie. She couldn't imagine Eddie being freed from jail, and her not being there to give him a loving hug. She was also sure Tiffany would be back, she also promised herself she'd make Tiffany love her nephew. No matter what.

...

San Diego

The Beaches Motel was constructed in an L-shaped layout and faced the beautiful community beach, which Charles and Tiffany enjoyed to visit. The fairly-priced motel included a swimming pool and a small diner, where the couple gobbled down their favorite meals and deserts. Charles' most loved dish was a plate of tasty swedish meatballs, which was followed by a plate full of cookies, Tiffany's was a gigantic pizza and her desert of choice was a chocolate cake, which she happily munched on. The staff at the motel believed the couple to be quite eccentric, with their breakfasts, lunch and dinner they ordered a bottle of pink champagne. They sipped on their glasses of champagne as Tiffany smoked her ciggarette, and Charles puffed away on his cigar. The staff believed Tiffany to be Tiffany Cole, a wealthy model, Charles had created the alias Chuck Rogers. The staff and locals around the area believed Tiffany to be pleasant, well-mannered and caring, though they noticed she was quite tough and could be aggressive. The female staff had grown worried of the man they knew as Chuck, he was eerie and creepy, sometimes flirtacious and loud. He was also intimidating towards the male staff, accusing them of staring at his girlfriend, when they clearly were not.

The motel was a single story building, it began with a small reception, then ended with an attached manager's office with all the rooms inbetween. The doors to each motel room faced the parking lot, making it easy to unload suitcases from the car. Charles also remarked "if anything goes bad, we end up with a corpse, we can just toss it into a boot". Room 112, the room which was occupied by Tiffany and Charles, but signed down to Tiffany Cole and Chuck Rogers, cost 120 dollars every three days, but they didn't worry about the price. It wasn't their money, they were spending. It was a spacious motel room, when you walked in you entered the livingroom, in it was a small television, radio and CD player, facing the television was a comfortable sofa which a number of magazines beside it on a coffee table. In the corner of the livingroom was a kitchen area, with two kitchen counters, a microwave, coffee maker, kettle and small fridge. The only other rooms that were included was a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and bath, and an average-sized bedroom. The bedroom had a medium-sized bed, a closet and a desk beside the bed.

Charles was resting on the sofa, as he leaned over towards Tiffany's packet of Camel ciggarettes which she'd left on the coffee table, before she burst into the room holding onto several bags of shopping. "What are you doing, Charles" snapped Tiffany as she dropped the bags on the floor, before angrily telling him "they're mine"

"I've smoked all my cigars" explained Charles as he pulled out a ciggarette from the packet

"No, you're not smoking all of mine...it's not my fault, you were fucking stupid and smoked them all. Do you know how much they cost, your cigars. Cohiba cigars, it's three hundred and thirty-three dollars for a pack of twenty"

"So what, it's ain't even our fucking money" chuckled Charles as he placed the ciggarette between his lips

"Well...you're not having anymore. You're going to fucking drain us, that money won't last for ever" replied Tiffany as she pulled out a pair of expensive Versace sunglasses and slid them on her face

"Practice what you preach" growled Charles, before yelling "you're the one out, spending all the money on what...clothes"

"Yeah, because...I...I...I deserve them" claimed Tiffany with a smug smile as she glanced at herself in the mirror she had bought and hung in the room. Charles leaned forward with a grin and muttered through his clenched teeth "I fucking deserve, my cigars"

"Okay, sweetie" smiled Tiffany before asking "what do you want for dinner, I was thinking I'd cook you up swedish meatballs, instead of going the diner"

"Where the fuck, did you learn to cook" cackled Charles

"Fuck you" angrily shouted Tiffany, before shoving the bags aside and walking over to Charles. "Oh, Charles..." purred Tiffany when she sat beside Charles, before giggling "oops, I mean Chuck"

"Yeah, fuck Tiff...I've actually got a record. If you get mixed up and call me that somewhere else, someone might get suspicious" explained Charles as she gently rubbed her hand over his crotch

"I'm sorry" apologized Tiffany before pecking him on the cheek, "I think, I'll call you something else"

"You can't, people around here know me as Chuck" replied Charles

"Chucky" purred Tiffany with a sexy smirk, before she whispered into her ear "you never did, tell me if you killed anyone, before"

"Yes, I did" argued Charles

"I can't remember" lied Tiffany, she knew he'd killed plenty of people, she was proud he was the Lakeshore Strangler, she pretended she was a gangsters moll, he also knew she knew. She just enjoyed listening to him, tell her stories about his murders. "Well, I have" replied the handsome stud Charles as he wrapped his arms around her then grabbed the back of her hair tightly. "Tell me" murmered Tiffany with a flirtacious smile, before blurting "tell me, how you killed 'em". Charles roughly pushed her off him, she fell onto the side of the couch and he stood up, before casually strolling into the bedroom. Tiffany leaped to her feet and gleefully followed. When she entered, she was welcomed by being grabbed by the hair then being tossed onto the bed. She gasped with shock as she laid face down on the bed and he pounced on her. She was wearing a black blouse and dark grey pencil skirt, with sexy black stockings and Jimmy Choo heels. He grunted behind her while wripping the skirt of her, before ragging down her black thong. She was laughing hysterically, she gasped with pleasure as he entered her and thrusted powerfully "Oh, Chucky". Clawing the sheets, she happily yelled "tell me...tell me, how you killed 'em". Then she felt it wrap around her neck, the cord, that's what he used to kill his victims. Either manual strangulation or liguture strangulation. He claimed he felt a rush as the life drained from the body in his hands, it gave him a thrill. It also gave Tiffany a thrill to hear about it.

After having an amazing orgasmic ending, the two collapsed onto the bed, grunting and sighing with sexual relief. _I LOVE HIM SO MUCH _Tiffany yelled inside her head, _I wonder where I'd be now, If I never ran away and wasn't in the arms of my beloved Chucky. Bet I'd be on the streets, having to fuck for a living...maybe I'd be still with my mom, she'd probably have me fucking for her drink. Evil cow. I love Chucky, mom always said when I complained about my life "Don't worry, Tiff...you may hate it here, love'll set you free". It did. I adore Charles, I'd do anything to keep him...he'll always be mine. He's showed me a different way of life, and I love it._

It was only a matter of minutes till Charles was asleep beside her, she stood up and strolled into the livingroom where she got a ciggarette and placed it between her lips. After phoning the reception and ordering a bottle of Crystal champagne, she stood waiting in the livingroom smoking, until her attention was captured by the noise of a crying child outside. Walking up to the door, she slowly opened it then popped her head out, she scanned the parking lot then noticed a young girl curled up on the floor sobbing. _Oh-god, what's wrong with her_ she thought before grabbing her coat then hurrying outside. Rushing towards the girl, she knelt beside her and asked "what's happened"

"My-foot-it's-broke" panted the girl as tears rolled down her cheeks

"What's your name"

"Grace" answered the girl

"What room are you in, where are your parents"

"Room 113!" loudly cried Grace, before Tiffany grabbed the girls arm and placed it around her neck.

"Let's get you to your room...your parents, they must be worried sick" Tiffany said as she carried the girl to her room, before knocking and laughing "hey, we're neighbours". Grace smiled awkwardly as her eyes became red and puffy from crying. Grace's mother answered the door, before gasping and asking "what happened"

"I think-I've-bro-bro-broken my foot" answered Grace as her mother was then joined by her father, and they took the girl from Tiffany and carried her to the couch. "Thanks, Mrs..." said Grace's mom

"Mrs Cole...but call me Tiffany"

"Thanks Tiffany, I can't believe we didn't hear her"

"Oh it's okay, good job I did...anyway, what are neighbours for" smiled Tiffany before saying goodbye and entering her own room.

Chapter 15 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Clutching the steering wheel of the car Charles was currently renting, Tiffany tapped her feet to the music blasting out of the radio. Carelessly driving quickly, she stopped suddenly when she noticed Grace hobbling across the road, with a stack of books beneath her arm and a bag slung across her shoulder. Rolling down the window, Tiffany yelled "Grace, Grace". The girl scanned the area before noticing Tiffany in the car, she smiled politely before Tiffany shouted "come here". Staggering towards her, Grace stopped beside Tiffany's car and asked "is everythink okay"

"Of course" answered Tiffany before she continued "would you like a lift, if you're heading back to the motel"

"Yes, please" smiled Grace before gently opening the front-passenger side door and hopping in. "Poor thing, is your foot broken" questioned Tiffany as she began to drive again

"No, my sister, she took me to see a doctor...I only hurt my ankle" answered Grace as she gazed out of the window

"Sister, how many is their in that motel room"

"Just me and my sister. Mom and dad, they left last night after you dropped me off, they've had to go home to my younger brother" explained Grace

"Oh, is that right...how come you're here then"

"For a competition, I play the flute and piano" proudly answered Grace before adding excitingly "I think, I could win"

"Wow, that's great" exclaimed Tiffany, "you're a very talented young girl, how old are you?"

"Fifteen, my sister's eighteen...how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, sweetie" replied Tiffany, before adding "how come, you've got all them books? you should be out having fun"

"My mom" angrily sighed Grace before complaining "she wants me to study, over three hours a day...then do two hours practicing piano and an hour playing the flute"

"That's a lot of work, for a young girl like you" Tiffany replied sorrowfully as she pulled into the motel parking lot, then announced "we're here". Switching of the ignition, Tiffany jumped out the car before caringly helping Grace out and collecting her books. "Thank you, Mrs..."

"Call me Tiffany, I'm not married" insisted Tiffany with a giggle

"Okay...Tiffany" laughed Grace as she stuck the key to her room into the door

"Grace, come by anytime, I'd love the company"

"I will, Tiffany" happily replied Grace before she entered her room, then Tiffany entered hers.

...

Slighly pulling back the curtains, Charles stood staring from the window at fifteen year old Grace and her beautiful sister Heather. They were the occupants of room 113, Tiffany claimed she'd met Grace, Charles wasn't bothered if it was true or not, but he was clearly interested in Grace. Tiffany had informed him, the girl was fifteen years old and in San Diego for a contest, she bragged she performed piano very well. Grace was relaxing by her sisters car with her sister as Charles studied her, she was well-endowed, more than most girls of her age. She had hips like a grown woman and large breasts on a very small and youthful frame. Her hair was curly and went right down to her hips, it was flaming copper red and slicked back into a tight pony. Charles hadn't got close enough, to know the color of her eyes. Sliding his hands down his pants, he moaned with satisfacation as he gently rubbed himself and stared mesmerized at the girl. Grace's sister looked just like her, but more stern and what Charles would consider stuck-up. She walked with a strutt and held her head up very high, he'd noticed how she looked at some people with disgust. "Fucking snob" he growled whenever he spotted her through the window. _I fucking want her, so bad _Charles thought with a mischeavious smirk.

Tiffany walked in the livingroom and caught him in the act, "what the fuck" giggled Tiffany causing Charles to whip his hands from his pants, as if he was a young teenager getting caught masterbating by his mother. "What" yelled Charles before he muttered almost shyly "am a man". Tiffany giggled as she strolled over, but she soon stopped smiling when she glanced out the window and noticed who he was looking at. "Fucking hell, she's a bit young for you" said Tiffany

"C'mon Tiff, it ain't even about age...you know, I'm not some fucking sexual predator...but...just look at the girl, she gorgous" replied Charles

"I thought, I was the only girl for you" smiled Tiffany coyly as she stroked her breast through her t-shirt

"Fuck, after last time...you were too good, Tiff" laughed Charles before joking "you must've got practice, of the fucking shop-keeper". Tiffany's heart sunk inside her chest and her jaw dropped with shock, _How could he bring up my rape, as if it was something I enjoyed, that bastard_ thought Tiffany as tears welled up in her eyes. Charles noticed her face drain from color "Fuck, Tiff...I'm sorry" apologized Charles with a nervous stutter

"You, fucking bastard" yelled Tiffany furiously before storming into the bedroom and slamming the door behind her. He stood outside the bedroom, lightly tapping on the door a few hours later "Tiff, are we talking yet...you know I love you" he claimed

"Fuck you" that was his reply, before the door swung open and Tiffany's hand whipped across his face before she retreated back into the bedroom. "What a bitch" Charles muttered beneath his breath _I was only fucking joking_. Charles threw himself on the couch, sometimes being with Tiffany was irritating, mainly because she was a woman. He missed having a lads night out, or going somewhere with Eddie. _Fuck, I miss that piece of shit Eddie, if he was here...I would have had that girl in here, with a gag in her mouth and me banging the living shite out of her_ thought Charles.

...

Tiffany had buried her face into her pillow as she sobbed and wailed, _I can't fucking wait, I need to go back to LA, I'm desperate to see Lila...I need some girly time, instead of staying with inconsiderate fucking men. Chucky's my man, why's he even thinking of other women._ Tiffany turned around and stared at the ceiling before asking herself "have I done something, wrong". She was furious, she could imagine Chucky slipped away from her, she thought about killing the sweet innocent girl, but it was to risky. _The police will question me and Chucky, we are their neighbours! They might even end up linking us, two Vera and Elena's murders...I couldn't handle prison, not without being with him_. She wondered what he'd do without her, would he even miss her, _he'd probably leave me, end up with some whore...I couldn't let that happen_. Finally deciding what she'd do, a smile wiped across her face before climbing of the bed. She wasn't going to stick around and watch Charles crush on another girl, instead, she'd leave, but not without him. She promised herself she'd find a beautiful house, just for the two of them, nobody else. Confidently strutting out of the bedroom, she ignored Charles who was relaxing on the sofa when she walked past him, then left the room.

...

Tiffany'd been gone for around two hours, _finally some peace_, Charles thought to himself as he flicked through the televion channels and drank a nice cool beer. "Fucking, women" Charles grunted to himself, he was missing the companionship of his friend and loyal accomplice Eddie, even though he considered him a _piece of shit _and had stole his woman Tiffany. But Charles could not deny, him and Eddie had enjoyed some good times, from robbing to kidnapping people, and the two always enjoyed adding a bit of torture to their crimes. After all, Eddie was like family, and crime, it was just something to do. It made him chuckle to think about Eddie, being locked away in jail, while he made love to Eddie's girl. **Knock, Knock**_**, **_**Knock...**Charles decided to ignore the annoying knock at the front door, before he heard the **Rat-a-tat-Rat-a-tat** at the window. "Who the fuck, is this" he grunted as he stood up and slammed down his beer on the coffee table. Swinging open the door, he angrily spat "what" before he noticed the cute innocent girl, Grace, looking up at him, trembling with fear. "Ti-Ti-Tiffany, is she there, please" Grace nervously stuttered

"No, she ain't in...bitch is fucking crazy, stormed out a while ago" explained Charles before asking "why, what's up"

"She said...I could come by" answered Grace

"Oh, did she" sinisterly smiled Charles, _was Tiffany, planning on...giving me Grace_, "come in, she'll be back soon"

"No, it's alright" replied Grace before adding "I'll call back, later, maybe"

"No...come in, wait for her...she'll love to see you here" insisted Charles with a charming smile

"Oh, okay" Grace responded before caustiously entering room 112

"Sit down" ordered Charles calmly

"Okay" Grace replied as she walked over to the sofa and sat down

"Make yourself at home" insisted Charles before acknowledging "you look nervous". Charles sat beside Grace, before asking "would you like a beer"

"I don't drink, but thank you, anyway" Grace politely said

"Good...that's good, girl your age, should drink...should she" mumbled Charles as he retrieved his beer from the coffee table, then returned beside Grace on the sofa and asked with a mischeavious grin "what do girls like you, do for fun".

...

Tiffany was on her way home, she'd visited several houses and apartments for sale and for rent, they were all amazing. She thought she'd suprise him with pictures of the houses, surely he'd be ready to move into a house and possibly settle down. Tiffany loved the life of adventure, she was currently living with Charles, but she was still and ordinary girl, who dreamed of a life with a family. She'd never really had family before, she didn't really think anyone could count her family as one. Although, she did miss her sister at times, most of the time she was bitter and mean towards her sister, but mainly because she was jealous of Sara. She regretted them times, but tried her best to think of happy times that she enjoyed with Sara, and if it wasn't for Sara, she may have never met Charles. Wondering what her sister was up to now, and if she'd ever see her again, Tiffany parked her car facing her room. After grabbing the photographs of the houses and apartments, she locked up her car and hurried towards her front door. She could hear chuckling and giggling coming from inside, _what the fuck, who's in there...with Chucky_.

...

Grace sat on the sofa giggling and hic-cupping as she sipped on her second glass of beer, Charles had insisted after a while she joined him drinking, she was to polite to say no and worried in case she hurt his feelings. "You're a fucking light-weight" sniggered Charles with a chuckle regarding her being drunk after only a glass and a half

"I'm not used to it" giggled Grace before Charles placed his hand gently on her knee

"So, Tiff tells me you like music, you ever gonna' sing me a song" Charles slurred

"I play flute" replied Grace as she gently removed his hand, before adding "and the piano"

"You're very well-endowed" laughed Charles causing Grace's eyes to widen with fear, before he added "with talent"

"Yes, I am" she nervously smiled

"hhmmm, yes you are" murmered Charles as he glanced quickly at her youthful breasts, before lecturing "too many youngings, having sex these days". Grace was anxious, drunk and worrying "I think, I'll go now...I've been here for a while"

"Sex is not the answer" angrily yelled Charles, before laughing "Sex is the question, 'yes' is the answer". Grace couldn't help but laugh and giggle, the joke was cheesy but funny, yes the man seemed strange, but he did seem friendly. Suddenly the door swung open, Tiffany rushed in and yelled angrily "wasn't I, invited to the party"

"Tiff, Grace has been waiting for you...I thought I'd, entertain her" Charles informed Tiffany who glanced at the half-empty glass of beer

"What the fuck, have you been giving her drink"

"Yeah...I couldn't drink alone" Charles chuckled as he slapped his knee

"You're drunk, Chucky...and you, Grace...you're going back to your sister"

"Tiffany" Charles interrupted before nodding towards the bedroom "can I talk to you". He stood up and staggered towards her, before grabbing her arm and pulling her into the bedroom. "Babe, you're fucking amazing" he said as he pecked her on the neck and kissed her passionately

"Why, what...is all forgiven now" stammered Tiffany between kisses

"Yeah...I can't believe you, I can't believe you'd bring me her"

"Bring you what...her" gasped Tiffany as she shoved him away

"Yeah" grunted Charles before he added "you told her to come over...it was so, I could have her"

"You're fucking insane" snarled Tiffany before angrily saying "I wouldn't give you shit" as she spun around and stormed out of the room, he lied "doesn't matter anyway, Tiff, I've already kissed her...only a matter of time till I...". Tiffany's heart stopped for a second, she thought she was going to vomit, she felt her heart ache _why's he do this_. Staggering into the livingroom, she thought she was going to collapse, she looked at _the little whore _then demanded "get out". Grace nodded her head agreeingly, before rushing out of the room "bye Tiff" she said before closing the door behind her.

Tiffany spun around, her face contorting with anger and her eyes darting around the room, searching for something to grab, throw and destory. Screaming hysterically, she grabbed the glasses of beer and threw them at the wall, causing the glass to shatter across the floor, she snatched the expensive mirror she had bought and lashed it across the room. Charles stumbled out of the bedroom, roaring "what the fuck, what the fuck, Tiffany". Tiffany grabbed the photographs from her pocket and threw them at him, "you know what. You know where I've been, searching for places to live...somewhere to raise a family" revealed Tiffany as tears streamed down her face. He cackled wickedly, before he cruelly confessed "I ain't having a fucking family, not with a crazy bitch like you". Suddenly he staggered back when she slammed her fist into his shoulder.

"Bitch" he yelled as he charged towards her, she turned and glared at him, he ran into her, throwing her into the coffee table with a thundering crash. Splinters stabbed into her bare arms and she yelped with pain. He looked down at her, before turning around and walking back towards the bedroom. "I'll fucking kill you" warned Tiffany as she picked a shard of glass from the mirror from her leg.

Chapter 16 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Rated M for graphic descriptions

Chapter 17:

New Years Day, 1987

Screaming swarms of children ran up and down the street, as bubbles floated in the air and balloons drifted around aimlessly on the floor among the discarded hotdogs and burgers. Multi-coloured banners were draped on the top of each door in the street. Hungry parents loomed over the buffet table which was laid out in the street and filled with food, as their children grabbed sandwiches and filled their mouths with sweets. Tiffany sat motionless in her car, staring through the window at Grace who was happily sprinting up and down a street with a gang of children around her age. _I guess her foot, is all healed up_ thought Tiffany as she grabbed a packet of Camel ciggarettes from her purse and placed a ciggarette between her lips. It had been two weeks since the incident between her and Charles, created through jealousy, stupidity and perverseness. _This'll make up for it all, he'll love me all over again...I know he will_ thought Tiffany before sternly telling herself "he'll love me, forever and ever".

Tiffany watched silently as the gang of children and teenagers sat in a circle, before scattering across the street party, leaving one alone with their eyes shut. _Fucking children, playing hide and seek_ Tiffany thought bitterly, before switching on the ignition when she noticed Grace hide around the corner from the street party, away from prying eyes. Following the girl, she laughed when she seen her hiding in a rose bush _god, I hope some thorns get in them skinny arms of hers_. "Grace" she shouted with a false smile after rolling down the window, "come here". Grace followed Tiffany's order and rushed to the side of her car "get in, why don't you come back to mine...we'll get pizza" Tiffany smiled before she apologized "I just want to say sorry, for the other week...it was terrible, I was just so shocked that you was drinking"

"It's okay, I'm playing hide and seek" the embarressed Grace replied

"Oh, don't be a so immature, get in...we'll have a good time ourselves" insisted Tiffany, before Grace glanced back at her friends and Tiffany laughed "jump in, let them keep looking for you". Grace giggled before opening the door and jumping into the front passenger seat, Tiffany placed her hand on the girls knee and promised "we'll have a good time".

...

Staggering back home from the pub, after washing away his sorrows with pint after pint of beer, Charles zoned in on his room before he noticed Grace's sister scurrying around the parking lot. _What's her fucking problem_ he wondered before she headed towards him. Her eyes were puffy and blood-shot, she was drenched in sweat and shaking uncontrollably as she babbled madly. "WHAT THE FUCK" he yelled before snorting "is wrong"

"my sister, have you seen her...Grace, her name is Grace" she answered

"No" coughed Charles as he pushed her aside and walked towards her room, she followed him like a lost puppy

"She's missing, I'm worried sick...she's not like this, she doesn't just vanish. I haven't seen her for hours, she wasn't at a party when I went to pick her up" whimpered Heather as she wiped away tears

"Fuck off, I ain't seen her" growled Charles as he pushed her hand away when she reached out for him

"Okay, okay...please let me know, if you see her...I'm so scared" replied Heather before spinning around and rushing towards the managers office at the end of the motel. "Fucking hell" grunted Charles as he opened the motel room door, then walked in and kicked it shut behind him. The room was trashed, he guessed Tiffany had flipped again, _crazy bitch_. Suddenly his eyes widened when he noticed a pair of girl's shoes strewn across the sofa, but his heart raced madly when he sen a hand with the thumb and forefinger missing, and one of Tiffany's fashion magazined splashed with blood. He grew worried, panicking about his Tiffany, his girl, his accomplice. Was she dead?. From the bedroom the smell of blood wafted into the livingroom, and the vile stench of decay. He covered his mouth and nose with his hands before rushing towards the bedroom and bursting inside.

Her breasts had been chopped off, they looked blue and deflated, the nipples were a disconcerting shade of brown. Surrounded by dried black blood, they had been placed, rather delicately beside the body. The face resembled a skull with a long, flowing mane of flaming red hair falling from it, which was connected to the full, cold corpse. Its eyes were open, the actual eyeballs were hanging from the sockets by their stalks. Most of her chest is indistinguishabe from herneck, which looks like ground up meat. The patches of skin left on her body are blue-gray, the color of tin-foil. "Fuck" slurred Charles, he'd seen some grotesque things in his lifetime, he had done some terrible things in his lifetime, but this was brutal. "You want to fuck her, go and fuck her" cackled Tiffany when she entered the bedroom naked from the bathroom, with blood splashed across her face, neck, shoulders and breasts. "Tiff...what've you done" Charles muttered, for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. Tiffany confidently walked to the corpse, she grabbed the bedding which covered the bottom half of the body before laughing sadistically "you want to fuck her, go ahead". She tugged away the bedding and revealed the corpses vagina, it had discharged a brownish syrupy fluid that smelt like a sick animal, it was as if a rat had been forced back up in there, then had died.

"You can get rid of it...you selfish prick" sneered Tiffany as she re-entered the bathroom and grabbed a towl, before tossing it to him and laughing psychotically "happy cleaning". Turning on the shower, Tiffany climbed into the shower and let the warm water rinse away the blood then pour down her body. She let out an orgasmic sigh, before she was suddenly ragged from the shower and slammed against the wall. Charles was panting heavily, "I fucking love you" he grunted as he unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor, before grabbing her and sitting her on the end of the sink. She clawed at his back excitingly as he thrusted roughly and kissed her harshly. He didn't know what he was going to do, or how he'd get rid of the corpse, maybe he could simply start another fire...he didn't know, but he decided he wouldn't worry about it. For now, he'd enjoy being with his psychotic babe.

Chapter 17 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think now that Tiffany is a complete psychopath.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Los Angeles, California

Swirling winds swept through LA and the thundering rain was pounding the ground as the city was succumbed by the freezing cold. Tiffany stood beside a car, puffing away on a ciggarette, her heart was pounding in her chest and her whole body was trembling as he repeated to herself "Lila, I'm sorry I haven't called, but I need help. NO. Hi Lila, how are you". Tossing the ciggarette onto the pavement, she crushed it beneath her heel before nibbling of off the nail on her thumb, then spitting it off onto the ground. Her palms were sweaty and her breathing was quick, _what if she doesn't want to know me, it's been such a long time...she might think I've betrayed Eddie...I don't know what to do_. Rushing her fingers through her hair, she looked down at the ground with an uneasy gaze before wiping her sweaty hands on her pants, before heading caustiously towards the apartment block. Entering the apartment block, she hurried nervously up the flight of stairs leading to Lila's apartment. Stopping motionless outside Lila's place, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and told herself "everything will be fine", before knocking on the door. The door swung open, she glanced up and was shocked at what she seen. Lila had once been sexy and curvy, now she'd become grotesquely overweight, morbid and depressed because of being lonely, she'd softened the pain with food. Before the knock at the door, she'd been resting on the couch, muching on a packet of crisps even though she had just ate two chocolate donuts and drank a large cup of coffee. Tiffany looked at the woman she once admired, and couldn't believe how she'd changed, this once glamorous woman was wearing a pair of pajamas which were a faded pink and old tattered slippers. Lila rushed her fingers through her greasy hair and murmered "what's the problem"

"Lila...it's me. Tiffany" muttered Tiffany with a friendly smile, before laughing "it hasn't been that long"

"Tiffany" exclaimed Lila as tears welled up in her eyes and she reached out and softly stroked Tiffany's face

"Yeah, Lila...it's me" Tiffany replied as a tear rolled down her cheek

"Oh, god...Tiffany, I've missed you" sobbed Lila as she pulled Tiffany towards her then hugged her lovingly

"I've missed you too, Lila" Tiffany sobbed as she cried into her shoulder

"Come in, Tiffany, come in" insisted Lila as she guided Tiffany into the apartment before walking into the livingroom. "Why haven't you called, or wrote a letter, anything" mumbled Lila as she threw herself onto the couch and began to cry

"I'm sorry, I couldn't...I was scared" answered Tiffany as she sat beside Lila

"Why, what would I have done" questioned Lila angrily

"I don't know"

"Why would you be scared of me" asked Lila before adding with a sneer "is it because, after killing that old bitch and her care assistant, you ran off into the sunrise...with that Charles"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just can't help it...you can't help who you love"

"Well, Eddie's freed soon. Will you be with me, to welcome him home"

"Off course, I will" claimed Tiffany before revealing "we went to San Diego, we took all the money...it was quite good, but then-"

"WHAT" snapped Lila as she stood up and glared at Tiffany "you took all the money, that was for Eddie too, it was his plan. WASN'T IT"

"We didn't think, it was just that Charles said-"

"Charles said what, Charles said what...nevermind Charles, it was for my nephew, so we could break him out. Remember you promised, nevermind it's been to long now, he'll be out soon. But anyway, since when did you do what Charles said...you never followed any orders of a man, you'd do nothing Eddie asked you to do" argued Lila before grabbing a glass cup and tossing it at the wall, causing it to smash.

"I LOVE CHARLES" screamed Tiffany, before crying "I can't help it, but it's true". Tiffany stood up from her seat and wiped the tears from her eyes, before sternly informing Lila "you owe me, not just me, but Charles too"

"I owe you NOTHING"

"Remember Paco, Charles saved me from him, you owed him money and he tried to kill me" explained Tiffany angrily as she rolled her hands into fists

"I didn't know, before you could even tell me, you were off into the sunset with Charles"

"Yeah, because I can and do you want to know why, cause I love him" sternly replied Tiffany

"Why'd you need my help anyway, Paco's been missing for ages" questioned Lila

"I had trouble, down in San Diego" began Tiffany before she continued embarrasingly "There was a girl, I thought Charles loved her, instead of me"

"So what, you killed her" interrupted Lila

"Yeah" calmly replied Tiffany, before explaining "we just need a place to stay, we lost our old apartment because we paid no rent. You're our last hope"

"I loved you, like a daughter" Lila sadly said, before smiling and adding "so, am going to let you stay. Eddie will be thrilled, to see you and that piece of shit Charles, when he comes out"

"Oh thanks, Lila...we'll do whatever you want" promised Tiffany, before hugging Lila and pecking her on the cheek "thanks so much". Lila smiled happily as Tiffany cheerfully hurried out of the apartment, wanting to tell Charles who was at a pub the delightful news, before Lila placed a ciggarette on the sofa and began eating a donut. With a sinister smirk wiped across her face, she thought about her plans for the future. She reached for a picture of her beloved nephew, as she thought _Don't worry Eddie, I'll bring her back to you_.

Chapter 18 finished

Authors note: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think about the characters and the character of Lila etc. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"Fucking whore" angrily grunted Charles as he furiously punched the steering wheel of his car. He was stuck in traffic, all because of Lila _that fucking bitch, I should slit her throat...I would but Tiffany...somehow can stand her_. He was fed up and annoyed of the woman he considered an arrogant, mean and conniving bitch, the only reason he put up with her horrid behaviour was because Tiffany looked at her as if she was a mother. He despised her wicked glares, the way she demanded him to do chores, it was as if she was his mother. Now he was doing odd jobs for her, she claimed she'd pay him but she never would, when he'd ask about the money, she'd snarl at him and yell "you're living here for free, isn't that enough". Now he was stuck in traffic, supposedly on his way to pick up a girl for Lila's friend Roger. She was just a whore, nothing important, but Tiffany thought the world of her, Lila also adored her, spoiling her with clothes even though she had enough. Charles knew Lila hated him.

Parking close to a huge mansion, Charles glanced at the notepad were he had scribbled down the address, he then nodded his head and said to himself "this is it". Charles slowly and carefully stepped onto the stone path, looking above the rod iron gate at the massive mansion. It was made of thick, black stone which was covered in silvery dew. The old tarnished porch was made of darkly painted wood, and an ancient rocking chair was displayed by the doorway. He took a step closer and took in the essence of the home, with its soft willow trees and tiny lake. The glass windows that were on the bottom floor, level with his eye, had noticeable fingerprints on them and long scatches. The window panes and shutters were decayed and chipping away, blowing like dust in the wind, never to be seen again. He smiled slightly when he noticed a woman walking towards him, she was beautiful with long flaming red hair, a slim slender body and stunning emerald green eyes. She was wearing a striking royal purple gown and was wearing no shoes, she reminded him of a wood nymph.

"What is it" she asked in a strong russian accent

"Am here for Lila" answered Charles as his eyes fell down to her breasts

"Hmm, Lila, hmmm" she murmered seductively as she rushed her fingers through her hair

"Yeah, Lila...am picking up a girl"

"Well, Mr...Mr"

"Call me Charles"

"Charles" she began before she continued "I am Katarina"

"You're the girl" he interrupted

"Nu-uh"

"Then where's she"

"Away...there was a problem, she may be late" explained Katarina

"What the f-"

"Don't you worry, I'll entertain you"

"Did Lila, put you up to this" chuckled Charles

"You think" she laughed before adding "am going to fuck you" as she circled around him as if he was her prey.

"I thought, that what was you were getting at" he laughed

"I'm not here to fuck you" she giggled before whipping out a revolver which was hidden beneath her dress and yelling with a psychotic laugh "I'm here to kill you". Bullets grazed his skin as he panicked and his eyes darted around the area, _what am I gonna do_ he wondered, before he began sprinting towards his car. BANG, he didn't feel it at first, but he had been shot in his shoulder and blood was pouring down his t-shirt. "That bitch, am gonna kill her". He frantically drove home, furious and worried that he was going to die, he was desperate to have his hands wrapped around Lila's neck.

When he got back to the apartment, he burst into the livingroom and staggered across the room, before collapsing onto the couch. "Oh fuck, fuck" he mumbled as he shredded his t-shirt, before using it to dab at his wound. Lila hurried in, babbling madly "I heard something, oh my god, what happened. What the fuck happened".

"Katarina" he muttered as Lila left the room before re-entering with a bucket of water and several towls. Soaking a towl, she then moved away his hand which was placed over his wound, before pressing it against the wound. "Katarina, you wanted her to kill me"

"What" spat Lila as she stood up then staggered backwards

"Don't fucking lie" he roared as he stood up then stumbled towards her

"I did not" yelled Lila before spinning around and racing out of the room.

He followed her into the kitchen, she tood there motionless with the gun in her hand pointed directly at Charles. His heart started racing, fearing what was about to happen. The metal from the barrel glinted brightly into his eyes like a light at the end of a tunnel. He heard the silent click as she took the safety off. He started to panic forgetting to even breath as he stared helpless at the person who would end his life. Her eyes were like a demon's, fiery and full of hatred. Her lips slightly curved up in a smirk knowing she had full control of Charles' life. He wanted to run, to hide, to wish this was just a dream. Charles started to think of all the things he would leave behind. Tiffany. His body started to quiver from the pure adrenaline coursing through his veins. Everything seemed to move slowly that a few seconds seemed like years

As she stepped towards him tightly gripping the gun, Charles stumbled backwards and mumbled quietly "don't do this" as tears began to gather in his eyes "for tiffany". A haunting smile wiped across her face as she pressed the trigger, Charles' face slackened; his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darted around the room as if searching for a place to hide. As the bullets riddled his body, tears poured from his eyes and he screamed with agony for help, she watched carefully her body bubbling with anger and fury. Collapsing onto the floor, Charles' body was throbbing with unbelievable pain, he was filled with shock and disbelief as she confidently strutted towards him. As she glared at him as he wiggled on the floor, drenched in his own blood, Tiffany burst into the room and screamed "Lila, what have you done" before rushing to Charles's side.

"Oh, god. What've I done" Lila mumbled

"He might die, Lila, he might die" cried Tiffany before screaming "phone the doctors, then get out of here...go see a family member, I'll say you were with them"

"Okay, Tiffany" Lila replied before following Tiffany's demands. She phoned the emergency services and demanded for an ambulance, before grabbing her coat and rushing from the crime scene.

Cradling Charles in her arms, tears fell from her eyes as Tiffany who was now covered in blood pecked him on his forehead and promised him "you'll be okay, I'll be there for you. I will, every step of the way".

Chapter 19 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Charles woke up with a painful grunt, his eyebrows raised, his jaw-dropped and his eyes buldged out of his head with suprise. Looking around, he was confused and bewildered, his vision was blurry and contorted. The room seemed to be spinning around him, he was lying on an uncomfortable, rigid bed with one thin sheet covering him. There was a horrible suffocating smell lingering in the air, it was the smell of bleach, which had been used to clean the linolium floors. He quickly realised were he was, he was in the local hospital, and he had not forgot about Lila. He was wrapped in bandages, some were stained with blood, his wounds were also aching. His eyes darted around the room, searching desperately for a drink as his mouth and throat felt dry. The door slowly crept open, "who is it" he asked, before Tiffany rushed in with a glistening smile. She looked frighteningly pale as she ran to him, before flinging her arms around his neck and sighing with relief. "I need a drink" grunted Charles as he sat still slightly bewildered

"Okay, honey" replied Tiffany before hurrying from the room, then returning with a bottle of water. When she handed it to him, he slowly sipped at it while she sat on the edge of the bed. "Lila...am gonna kill her" snarled Charles

"You can't, sweetie, she didn't mean it" explained Tiffany before adding "it was like, a moment of madness. She was just angry"

"ANGRY, I am fucking angry" roared Charles angrily before throwing the bottle across the room

"Chucky, don't do that" cried Tiffany before muttering "I've been so worried"

"Well, am okay" replied Charles

"Okay, Chucky...you've been in here for three days" revealed Tiffany before she suggested "I should get a nurse, just to check you over"

"No, Tiff. Sit with me, I wanna talk"

"Chucky, you need to rest" insisted Tiffany as she stood up and headed towards the door

"Tiffany, I said I wanted to talk. Now, sit back down" demanded Charles before asking "you got any, ciggarettes". Tiffany sat back down on the edge of the bed, before handing him a ciggarette which he quickly placed between his lips. "Give us a light"

"Oh, god...am sorry Chucky, I must have dropped it" Tiffany apologized

"Fucking hell" yelled Charles as he slammed his hands against the side of the bed. Charles calmed himself down, before he said "Now, Tiff" he stopped for a few moments before questioning angrily "where the fuck, is Lila"

"She's away, she's away" whimpered Tiffany

"What, she's in jail...for me" stammered Charles

"No...she's away, in the apartment" stuttered Tiffany nervously before adding "when you were shot, she ran off...I told the police it was some intruders. Oh, god. The police'll want to talk to you"

"Doesn't matter where she is, am gonna fucking kill her" sadistically chuckled Charles

"You can't Chucky, please don't" begged Charles

"Tiffany, I don't give a shit, if you love her like a mother...she's as good as a corpse" explained Charles

"Ch-Ch-ucky, don't do this" tearfully asked Tiffany, before suggesting "I know, let's leave...go back to New Jersey, wouldn't you love it"

"Fuck off" snarled Charles

"Come on, bet they're not expecting the return...of the Lakeshore Strangler" smiled Tiffany as she wiped away the tears. Charles laughed to himself as he patted his knee, before announcing "guess we're heading back"

"Okay Chucky, thanks" stammered Tiffany as she leaned over, wrapped her arms around his neck then began kissing him.

...Three Days Later...

Leaning against his crutches, Charles waited for Tiffany to open the door to Lila's apartment, as she opened the door she looked back at him and smiled "remember, we're just getting our stuff". He'd been kept in the hospital for an extra three days, even though he believed he was fine, he still had to suffer several tests before leaving. He smiled before the two entered the apartment, he limped into the livingroom where his heart sunk into a deep abyss. Lila sat on the sofa with a cheerful smile on her face and she was cradling Eddie in her arms, she looked up at Charles and sighed "isn't it amazing". Eddie stood up before casually strolling towards Charles, he gave Charles a friendly hug before chuckling "Charlie boy, long time no see" then he asked bitterly "where's Tiff. You know, Tiffany, the girl you stole from me as I sat in the big joint"

"For a fat fuck, you're acting awfully tough" laughed Charles

"Now boys" snapped Lila as she stood up then walked beside Eddie, before explaining "I'll have no swearing, in my house"

"Eddie, did you know, your beloved aunt put a couple of bullets in me"

"Oh, god...Eddie" gasped Tiffany when she walked into the room

"Tiffany, you look good" complimented Eddie before insulting "a couple of pounds more heavy, but good"

"Fuck you" sneered Tiffany

"I want no trouble" grinned Eddie before adding "me and aunt Lila, we're going back to New Jersey. Everythings all ready"

"So are we" replied Tiffany

"Eddie, why don't you and Lila stay here" suggested Charles with a look of disgust

"No, we're alright thanks...but since we're heading the same way. We all might as well ride together"

"You're having a laugh" spat Tiffany as she glared at Eddie

"Tiffany, what's wrong sweetie, you're like my daughter" interrupted Lila before stroking Tiffany's face and smiling "I've always loved you, not Charles, but yes, you"

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea" said Charles with a mischeavious grin, as he secretly hoped there would be an arguement, he was just waiting for a chance to stick a knife into his old buddys gut. Charles just wanted him, out the way. Tiffany and Lila then left the room, so they could gather everyones clothes and pack them into the car, leaving the two men in the livingroom. "It's been a long time" Charles grunted

"Long enough, for you to jump on my girl" smirked Eddie before adding with a laugh "but nevermind, it's all behind us"

"If you want trouble, just tell me...I might be in crutches, but I can still chop a fat fuck to pieces" insisted Charles

"Charlie boy, we're old friends...how long have we known eachother-"

"Too long" interrupted Charles

"We've also been through alot, and seen alot together" continued Eddie before adding "you wouldn't have ever become a notorious killer, if it wasn't for me...I was always, a loyal accomplice"

"Oh don't worry, I know" smiled Charles before warning Eddie "you ever bring up Tiffany, about how she's with me now, then I'll forget all that. I may kill you, I may not. I wonder what the old gang would think, if they found out that he wasn't really into women"

"I ain't no fag" insisted Eddie angrily

"Yeah I know, but I know, you're a fucking sick and twisted paedophile" revealed Charles

"You know what, I can't believe I once admired you"

"Fuck, you thought the sun shined from my arse" laughed Charles

"Well, I guess this road trip, will be fun" sarcastically remarked Eddie, before Lila yelled for them both to come and join her and Tiffany at the car. They both calmly walked to Tiffany, she was in the drivers seat, Lila insisted that she should sit beside her, leaving Charles and Eddie in the back seats, awkwardly chatting.

...Several Hours Later...

The old dilapidated slums creaked eerily in the macabre moonlight as shadows danced on the doorsteps of dwellings deserted long ago. A gale screamed at the sights as it tore through the rooftops leaping in and out of the holes that time had worn in them. Fetid puddles of old rainwater littered the cobbles. There was a cornucopia of blind eyes of bats peering out of the darkness. The street looked abandoned, Tiffany hated driving in the dark, it always made the streets look creepy and scary.

Suddenly Tiffany noticed headlights were speeding towards the police van, before there was anytime to react the car lurched forward and she was thrown forward violently, the seat belt biting into her chest, knocking the wind out of her. The van flew forwards, flying threw mid air before crashing back down onto the floor. She heard the sound of raining glass as the airbag exploded in her face, before she heard Lila let out a spine-tingling scream, then she looked over and saw how Lila's face and arms had been sliced by the shattered glass. All the blood rushed from her head, her vision was blurred and disorientating, then her ears popped before any noises sounded distant and faded. Then darkness started to cloud her eyes...

Charles opened his eyes widely with disbelief as he noticed Tiffany moving slightly beside Lila, who was covered in blood and whimpering. He glanced to his side to check on Eddie, he was unconcious, the back of Charles's head was aching badly, he'd hit it several times when the car flipped over. "Tiff" he muttered as blood dribbled from his nose

"Chucky" cried Tiffany before admitting "Lila, she doesn't look to good"

"Eddie ain't awake, but it looks as if he's breathing" Charles informed her before reassuring her as he brushed away the pieces of lap that were on his lap "everything, will be alright". He slowly opened the door, before leaping out onto the pavement, he looked around but there was no one around. He opened the drivers door, Tiffany turned to him and was crying madly "oh, Chucky...Chucky". He unbuckled her seat belt, before swooping her up into his arms and gently laying her out on the pavement. He scanned her body, she looked okay, just a few scratches on her face, a bruise on her cheek then another massive one on her arm. He smirked sadistically when he looked at Lila, she was wiggling about, covered in her own blood. He opened her door, dragged her out of the car then threw her onto the pavement. "Chucky, don't" angrily yelled Tiffany

"You know, Tiffany, she ain't nothing, but a liability" explained Charles as he stood over Lila. Lila was stretched across the pavement, coughing blood as she clutched onto the huge slice on her arm. Her whole face had been mutilated by tiny, pieces of shattered glass. She was drenched in a mixture of tears and blood, she reaked of death. "What...what are you doing" panted Tiffany as she clutched her hair with frustration, annoyed at the aching pounding in her head. Charles smiled evily as he placed his hand over Lila's mouth, then pinched her nose with the other. She began kicking her legs and thrusting her body side to side, she looked at Tiffany and a tear fell from her eyes, but Tiffany was in to much pain to pay attention. Instead as Lila was murdered, Tiffany curled up on the pavement and closed her eyes to try and ignore Lila's squirming. When Charles was finally finished, he stood up and laughed "they'll think she died, chocking on her own blood. Stupid fucks".

Chapter 20 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will find them back in New Jersey, will they meet up with Tiffany's abusive mother or the sister she missed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Hackensack, New Jersey

Tears began to gather in Sara's eyes, when she noticed her shocking appearance in the mirror which hung in her bedroom. _Why'd I let it happen _she thought to herself, she was seventeen years of age and still a pretty girl, but now her beauty was marred. Her face was a bright purple, around her eyes were swollen and bruised. Her hair looked ragged and scruffy, but she was startled by the huge bruise on her stomach. Tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, before she turned on her side and sobbed into the palms of her hands. Ricky Noon rushed into her room once he heard her cries, a sorrowful expression wiped across his face as he mumbled "Sara, Sara...you've been asleep for hours". Hurrying to his girlfriend of several years, he leaned over and pecked her lovingly on her lips, before wiping the tears that fell from her eyes and questioning "What's wrong, why are you crying". She continued to cry and he reassured her "don't worry, Sara. Everything, I mean everything, is gonna be okay".

"Why. Why'd you do it this time" tearfully asked Sara, before she shot him a glare and cried angrily "you said it was gonna stop. You promised me, you told me everything's gonna be okay last time. Last time, you said it was the last time"

"Oh, I'm sorry" apologized Ricky as he stroked her face, before he explained "you must of angered me, you know what am like. You know, am the jealous type don't you. But still, you wear your little slutty clothes. You do it, just to tease me, to get other guys looking at you"

"No, I don't" murmered Sara as she brushed the hair from her face, then he handed her a tissue for her to wipe away the tears

"This'll be the last time" promised Ricky, before assuring her "you know, I'm learning to control my anger now. But some things, I just can't help myself but get mad at you"

"I don't know Ricky, I might just move out...back into my mothers" replied Sara as she dabbed her eyes with the tissue

"No, don't leave me...I'll die without you" Ricky informed her panickingly, before insisting "I'll be good, I'll treat you real good. I love you, I know you love me"

"No, Ricky...I think I'll move back into mothers. I'll come back, I just need a break" explained Sara before she continued "I'll take Caroline, you can have a little break from us. Calm yourself down". Ricky's eyes zoned in on Sara as his hands became fists and he asked threateningly "have I, ever hurt our daughter...she's two years old and I love her. She loves her daddy. I won't let you take her, she isn't leaving me"

"No, you're a good father" wailed Sara

"So, you don't have to take her" snapped Ricky before complaining "see, you're making me mad"

"I'm sorry, Ricky, I'm sorry" apologized Sara as she rubbed his shoulder, before their heads both turned to the room door when they heard baby Caroline crying. Ricky turned to Sara and smiled "she's due a bottle. You get some rest". Sara smiled awkwardly before he strolled out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. _I hate him! he's using Caroline, he knows she's my weak spot. He's using my baby, to control me. I just want to leave, maybe I should...but he'll find me, he's told me before he'll always find me. If he does find me, I know he'll kill me..._

...

Charles was sitting on the ground beside the car which was almost completely destroyed, Tiffany strolled to him and sat on his knee. She gazed into his calming ocean blue eyes as she tangled her fingers in his hair, while he sat puffing away on a ciggarette, waiting for an ambulance. "We should get out of here. If the ambulance come, they'll ask questions" suggested Charles

"We haven't done nothing wrong" replied Tiffany before she murmered with a smile "my blue-eyed boy"

"You don't mind, that Lila's gone"

"I did, she was like a mother. Now I've realised, the only thing mothers are good for, are ruining lives. My mother was a bitch, Lila was a whore, who tried to kill my man" explained Tiffany before Charles pulled her closer and pecked her on the lips. "You think, Eddie will be okay" asked Tiffany as she stroked Charles' face

"Probably, doesn't matter anyway. As long as you're okay" Charles charmingly responded

"What are we gonna' do, once we're in New Jersey" questioned Tiffany before adding "it's just a short walk away, now"

"We'll head there soon, just lets wait a while longer. It may look suspicious, if people come and Lila's dead, Eddie's unconcious and we're no where to be seen" answered Charles

"Where are we going to stay"

"I don't know, we'll have to find somewhere" explained Charles before wondering "what about your sisters, maybe she has a place now"

"No" snapped Tiffany before babbling "I don't want my mother, to know I'm back"

"Okay, Tiff. But if things get desperate, she'll be our only hope" Charles informed her, before they both stood up when they heard the ambulance sirens. Two male paramedics jumped out the ambulance and came rushing towards Charles and Tiffany. "Our friend, he's still in the car, I think he's hurt pretty bad" explained Tiffany

"She's dead" announced one of the men as they kneeled beside Lila's body and checked for her pulse

"Oh, god" gasped Tiffany as she spun around and Charles held her in his muscular arms

"We're both okay, we just got scratched up" explained Charles as he patted the back of Tiffany's head. They watched silently as the two paramedics carried Eddie into the ambulance, before grabbing Lila's body and placing her in the back of the ambulance along side the motionless but still breathing Eddie. "We can take one of you, to the hospital" explained the paramedic driving

"Nah, it's okay...we're staying together" replied Charles with an evil grin, before the ambulance sped off into the darkness. "What are we doing now" asked Tiffany with a smile

"We're walking home" answered Charles before he gently grabbed her hand, then they both began heading towards New Jersey as they giggled and chatted about their adventure so far.

Chapter 21 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Once they entered New Jersey, Tiffany began to relive all the horrific memories she'd tried to forget, she wondered if returning was the wrong thing to do. She thought about her mother, _she didn't deserve to be a mother, a mother is their to protect and love. That bitch, she abused and neglected_. Standing on the corner of the road, Charles pulled Tiffany closer before wrapping his arms lovingly around her, then pecking her on the cheek. The sun was scorching hot and the air was thick with smog from the city traffic, Charles smiled pleasantly as he looked around at the familiar setting. As they both looked up at the fiery sun which was shining ever so brightly in the cloudless blue sky, a dead crow lay rotting and stinking by the side of the road while a homeless guy sat on the corner begging for change. "Home" Charles murmered to himself, before Tiffany pulled away and began walking down the street. She secretly dreaded where they were heading, she was worried they'd end up at her sisters, or even worse, at her mothers. _Sara, bet she's living a fucking perfect life_ Tiffany thought to herself, still envious of her beautiful sister after all the years without seeing her, not even knowing what her life was like now.

"Chucky...we're we going. Now we're here, we've got no where to go" asked Tiffany, fearing the worse, before adding "haven't you got any friends, or family"

"Trust me, Tiffany. You wouldn't like any of my family" swore Charles

"I bet they're better than mine" murmered Tiffany

"You know, Tiffany, there's only one place for us to go" sadly explained Charles

"Chu-"

"No, Tiffany" snapped Charles, before he explained "you've got to toughen up, we've got to survive, that's the only way, we will. Okay, Tiff". He glared at her as a tear rolled down her cheek, before he warned "if you don't like the plan, I'll head off on my own". Tiffany glanced at the pavement and kicked the gravel onto the road, before sighing tearfully "Okay, sweetie"

"You think, your mother stays in the same fucking trailer" asked Charles

"I don't know" mumbled Tiffany as she turned away and wiped away a tear

"Well, we'll have to find out" Charles insisted with a sinister smile, before walking towards Tiffany and slapping her on her buttocks, then laughing "lets get going". Tiffany walked silently beside Charles, she could feel the anger about to erupt, but she tried her best to settle it. _I've got to relax_ she told herself, but she was shocked that Charles had given her an ultimatum, how could he do that? he knew what she'd suffered because of her mother. Now, she was being forced to see her mother, the woman she despised. "How could you do this" she wept as tears began rolling down her cheeks

"Shut-up, Tiffany" grunted Charles, before insisting "We'll be five fucking minutes, we ain't staying there. All we need, is to see if your sister has a place of her own. Okay, so fucking calm down"

"Chucky, my mother...she ruined my life"

"You got raped twice, who gives a shit"

"I give a shit" roared Tiffany, before she continued "It wasn't just rape, I lived in fear. Okay, Chucky"

"Fear...you don't know fear" chuckled Charles before spinning around and slamming her against the wall of a building

"What-are-you-doing" whimpered Tiffany

"Tiff, you don't know fear" acknowledged Charles, before asked as his eyes welled up with tears "how 'bout imagining this, being left outside in the freezing cold when you're only a kid. Even though you have a perfectly alright bedroom. Try to imagine, watching your whore mother get her arse beat, by your mean father"

"Okay, Chucky, okay" shrieked Tiffany, before Charles released her from his grip and she said "come on, Chucky. We better get going". The two walked for an hour before they found themselves in Tiffany's old neighborhood. It was still the same, it was still revolting, dangerous and filthy. All the people were still the same, hateful, scary and carrying weapons. Tiffany was shaking and terrified as she passed the shop, she was concerned Abhay still worked there, she wondered if he was still a "bastard". _That evil bastard, thinks he can ruin lives, then still live normally. Bet I wasn't his last, bet there's girls all over the place, he'd took advantage off._

The trailer was still as awful as she remembered, still disgusting and horrid, it still made her grow fearful and worried. _I'm not a little girl anymore, no one will make me suffer. Not anymore, I can protect myself. No one can touch me_. Charles caringly hugged her, before whispering into her ear reassuringly "I'm here, I'll protect you" . Tiffany smiled before replying into his ear "I'd die for you". The then began caustiously walking towards the front-door, they stopped in front of it, before Tiffany reached out for the door handle. Tiffany swung open the door, Marilyn could never be bothered locking the door, she was simply to lazy to do it. "What's your moms name" asked Charles in a whisper

"Marilyn's no mother, we're only bonded by blood" answered Tiffany as she scanned the trailer. Inside it was just like when she left, except even more filthy, there were still stacks of dirty clothes and the floor was still hidden beneath mountains of empty bottles. "Disgusting drunk" sneered Tiffany

"Marilyn" yelled Charles as he banged his fists into the walls, before an ice cold chill crept up Tiffany's spine, when she heard the familiar voice of her mother. She slowly turned around, "mother" she muttered through her clenched teeth, when she noticed Marilyn staggering towards her. "Tiffany" she murmered as she reached out to stroke her daughters face

"Don't touch me" snapped Tiffany as she pushed away her mothers hand

"Wha-wh-why" stammered Marilyn

"What you did...no child should ever suffer" sternly replied Tiffany

"Girls, girls" interrupted Charles, before he added "we're here for one thing, okay. Marilyn, where the fuck, is your other daughter"

"Wh-who the fuck are you" angrily asked Marilyn as she snarled at Charles with disgust

"I'm Charles Lee Ray, I'm your daughters boyfriend" answered Charles with a friendly smile, before explaining calmly "now tell me, where the fuck is your daughter. Tell us now, then we'll be on our way"

"Fuck off" growled Marilyn as she reached for a bottle of whiskey, before taking a swig from it and cackling "bet he's not even your boyfriend, he'll probably be your fucking pimp. When you left, is that what you've been doing, whoring yourself"

"I've never done that" replied Tiffany before stating "I am not like you, you're a fucking slut. You're no mother"

"Okay" Charles interrupted once again, before snatching the bottle of whiskey from Marilyn, and told her "we'll be gone, once you tell us were Sara is"

"Leave now" ordered Marilyn, before demanding "give me back my drink"

"Tell us where she is, or I'll cut your tits off and shove 'em down your throat" snapped Charles as he thew the bottle against the wall, causing Tiffany and Marilyn to jump, before Tiffany smiled pleasurably.

Chapter 22 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Sara was still haunted by the dreadful night her sister ran away, she couldn't believe she had heard her own sisters rape, _No one should ever suffer, the way Tiffany did_ Sara thought to herself when ever she remembered the horrific event. It was then Sara knew she had to beware of her unpredictable mother, if she sacrificed one daughter, Sara knew her mother might possibly sacrifice her. Sara had quickly decided to move in with Ricky, they lived in a small flat for a short while, before moving into Ricky's sisters house. When Ricky's sister left, Sara and Ricky had the house to themselves, they were delighted. But soon after, Ricky who was working as a construction worker, started returning home angry and violent. The man she thought she loved complained and moaned about anything, it was only weeks till he began hitting her. _The beatings, they've only became worse. _

The house they shared was a pleasant two-story, three bedroom, one bathroom, semi-detached house with a spacious back garden. Sara was proud of herself for moving away from the trailer and the terrible neighborhood were she grew up, but she still lived in fear. Between the beatings, Sara somehow got herself pregnant, nine months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Caroline was adorable, she had long brown hair just like her mother, but she also had stunning green eyes like her aunt Tiffany. Sara wondered if Caroline, would ever meet her auntie Tiffany. Caroline was a pawn in Ricky's game, Sara never got to see her own daughter, only around two days a week. Ricky would drop Caroline of at his grandparents or his parents, leaving them to tend to his daughter, whenever Sara insisted on keeping her daughter, it would only earn her a slap or a punch.

Sitting on the sofa, Sara had just cooked a delicious meal which consisted of beef lasagne, salad and chips, sadly she had enjoyed it alone. Ricky had left her in the house while she cooked, he'd secretly took Caroline with him, leaving Sara to serve the meal for one. Ricky hated having meals re-heated and despised eating leftovers, leaving Sara to throw away the perfectly good food. Minutes turned into hours, Sara sat still alone in the silence, fearing her boyfriends return, worried about her daughter and wondering where they had gone. He burst through the front door chuckling, she leaped to her feet and hurried to the front-door. Caroline was no where to be seen, tears began gathering in Sara's eyes, before Ricky asked "where's dinner"

"I made a lovely lasagne, but-"

"So, where's this lovely meal" asked Ricky as he rubbed his stomach, before adding "am starving"

"I-I-I"

"You ate it, you fucking ate all of it. Don't I fucking eat" roared Ricky

"No, I threw it away. Ricky, baby, I didn't know when you'd be back. You hate warmed up food" cried Sara

"What am I supposed to do" questioned Ricky, before yelling angrily "just fucking starve. You fat fucking whore"

"Am sorry, Ricky" mumbled Sara before insisting "I'll make something, just for you"

"Yeah, you will" replied Ricky with a smirk, before grabbing her arm and forcing her into the kitchen. In the kitchen, he threw her onto the floor before laughing psychotically as he began booting her stomach. He was brutal, she began crying, but she knew the more she cried, the more he'd enjoy beating her.

...

When Tiffany confidently strolled out of the rat-infested trailer, gently holding the man she loved hand, she couldn't help but feel secretly proud of herself. She'd faced her worst fear: her mother. Now, Tiffany was sure she could face anyone and anything, especially if she was with the man she adored. Hugging Charles, she whispered gratefully into his ear "thanks, sweetie"

"For what" he asked as she pulled away

"For giving me strenght" she answered with a coy smile, before taking what she hoped would be the last look at her old neighborhood. She felt reassured that her life would not be based around drinking booze and taking drugs, she was nothing like her mother. In her few years of being free from her mothers nest, she had lived in lap of luxury at Lila's, been an accomplice to several crimes, fell in love with two criminals and wreaked havoc during a brief crime spree. She was at a good place in her life, she believed things could only get better.

Tiffany admired Sara's house as they walked towards it, she was thankful it wasn't in the old neighborhood, she didn't want to spend anymore time in that shit hole. "It's a nice place" said Charles as they strolled towards the front door

"Yeah" murmered Tiffany before thinking _It's nothing special_

"You want to knock" asked Charles with a reassuring smile

"I'm not bothered" calmly replied Tiffany with a shrug even though her body was trembling with nerves. Reaching out, she anxiously knocked on the door, then waited a few minutes before the door swung open. Tiffany was startled and stepped back to gaze at what she saw, Sara stood looking at her with tear-filled eyes. Not only were tears gathering in Sara's eyes, but her lip was split open and swollen, a bruise was on her cheek and there was a burn mark on her arm. "Sara" Tiffany gasped as she held tightly onto Charles' hand

"Tiffany, is that you" nervously stuttered Sara as she wiped away a tear

"Oh, god...yeah" stammered Tiffany as Sara stepped out and closed the front-door behind her

"I've missed you" tearfully confessed Sara, before hugging Tiffany lovingly

"I'm back, I'm back" insisted Tiffany, before stating "me and Charles, my boyfriend, we're in a bit of trouble"

"What, what's wrong" questioned Sara worryingly

"We've got no where to stay"

"Don't worry, you can stay here" Sara assured Tiffany, before her heart sunk and she remembered Ricky, she wondered if he'd allow them to stay. "I'll see if Ri-Ri-Ricky'll let you"

"Please, Sara...we need somewhere" replied Tiffany pitifully, before Sara left the couple in front of her house and wandered into her house to ask Ricky. Tiffany instantly turned to Charles, flung her arms around his neck and cried "did you see"

"See what" asked Charles

"I can see the fear in her eyes, the marks on her body...that bastard's done that, I know he has" answered Tiffany, before stroking his face and whimpering "she needs our help".

Chapter 23 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Sara caustiously walked into the livingroom, as Ricky sat roaring and yelling at the football match he was watching on television. He didn't like to be interrupted, especially when he was watching one of his football games, she wondered if she would suffer any consequences. "Ri-Ricky" she stuttered with nervousness as she chewed her finger nails

"What" he replied, his gaze not leaving the television screen

"My sister, she's in town...and her boyfriend, they've got nowhere to stay" she explained, before she added "I was thinking, we've got a spare room. Tiffany might as well take it"

"What" he chuckled "you mean, Tiffany's back"

"Yeah" answered Sara

"Yeah, I'll let her stay" he smiled

"Thank you, Ricky" replied Sara with a delightful smile, before turning around and making her way towards the door

"Oh yeah" he called out, causing her to stop and turn around, "don't fucking think"

"I'm sorry" Sara said in a fearful whisper, before leaving the room and heading towards the front-door. She opened the door and informed Tiffany excitingly "Come in, you can stay. You've got your own room, 'cause we've got a spare"

"Thanks, Sara" sighed Tiffany with relief as she hugged her sister lovingly, before they stepped into the house with Charles and Ricky hurried out of the livingroom. He glanced at Charles quickly, before looking at Tiffany and scanning her curvacious body. "You look good" he complimented Tiffany after licking his lips, then he glared at Sara and demanded "go, get their room ready". Ricky guided Tiffany and Charles into the livingroom, when they sat down Charles introduced himself "I'm Charles Lee Ray" he proudly said before shaking Ricky's hand "thanks for letting us stay"

"My pleasure, I'm Ricky" smiled Ricky before he continued "you're from around here, aren't you, 'cause I've heard your name before"

"Well, I've got quite a reputation" smirked Charles as Tiffany sat with a grin beside him

"Small world, isn't it" laughed Ricky

"It sure is" replied Charles

"Ricky, where's the fresh bedding" Sara asking shouting from upstairs

"Fucking hell, in our room" yelled Ricky, before turning to Charles and laughing "fucking women, hey, can't do nothing"

"Actually, my girl Tiffany, she's quite capable of doing anything" answered Charles as he turned and pecked Tiffany on the cheek.

...One Month Later...

Cheerfully skipping through the eerily quiet park, George wasn't worried as everyday he strolled through the park to get home, it was a short-cut, quick and easy. Holding his school bag, he carelessly swung it as he whistled the theme song of his favorite tv show. He was only ten-years old, but he felt safe in the neighborhood he had grew up in, he'd also visited the park many times in his lifetime with his family and friends. Glancing at the red plastic watch on his wrist, he noticed the time and that he was going to be late for tea. His mother didn't worry about him as George was a sociable boy, if he was ever late she'd guess that he was playing with his friends. That day he was wearing what nearly every other child that day was wearing, his school clothes, this consisted of a white t-shirt with a dark grey tie, dark grey pants, black shoes and a dark grey blazer.

Tossing his bag around, it accidently slipped from his grip and was lashed into a rose bush. Hurrying towards a gathering of rose bushes, he reached in, being extremely careful to not slip and hurt himself on any thorns. As he grabbed it, he heard someone yelp in pain, snatching it from the bushes, his eyes darted around the park. He noticed a man on crutches, he was leaning against a park bench and looked as if he was in pain. Naturally friendly and caring, George rushed across the park towards the injured man who had now collapsed onto the grass. The man was lying across the grass, his crutches had droppped beside him, he was wearing several bandages around his head and a few on his arms and legs.

"Sir, are you okay" he asked politely

"My ankle, I've broken it" complained the man

"What should I do" questioned George who was panicking and worried

"Come here, I need you to hold it" explained the man

"Okay, sir" smiled George, before hurrying to the mans side and holding his ankle

"Thanks. What's you name, kid" asked the man

"George, sir" answered George

"Well, kid, I'm Eddie" replied Eddie as he flashed a friendly smile

"You've got a lot of bandages" acknowledged George

"Well, kid, I've just come out of hospital"

"Why"

"I was in a car crash" explained Eddie, before asking "you got many friends mate"

"I think so"

"Don't trust them" advised Eddie, before explaining "I staggered from that hospital after being released, all by myself. Trust me, am still in a state of shock, my friends, they've just abandoned me. Couldn't even visit me, the bastards". Eddie's swearing caused George to giggle slightly, but his laughter was cut short when Eddie leaped to his feet, "your ankle, isn't it broken" mumbled George. Eddie bent down and picked up his crutches, "kid, it was just a sprain" he chuckled before swinging one of his crutches towards George. The ten year old boy let out a worrying whimper, before WHACK, he took a blow to the head. Pain exploded against the side of his head and he flew to the floor, seeing stars and blinking blood out of his eyes. Eddie cackled chaotically, before howling wildly like a wolf. WHACK, BANG, SLAP each time the crutch connected with the boy he let out a cry of pain, Eddie was growing excited and was delighted when the boy turned over onto his stomach and blood poured from his mouth. "Now, kid" began Eddie between chuckles, "didn't your parents, ever tell you, don't talk to strangers. Cause now, you're gonna' die".

It took eleven times for Eddie to swing his crutches and beat George, before he finally died in a pool of his own blood. His once pure white t-shirt was soaked in blood and his hair was drenched in it. As Eddie gazed at the body, he his mouth formed a cruel smirk, before he hobbled away from the body and out of the park. "They couldn't even visit me, while I was in hospital" he mumbled angrily to himself, wondering where they went and where he could find them. He swore revenge, but he couldn't help but think about Tiffany, his former girlfriend, and the day she revealed to him her past. The shocking abuse, she'd told him about, anyone would be startled if someone told them about them allegations. He'd left her in a state of shock, only to be nabbed by the police because of his drug dealing, "if i stayed, would she still be my girl" he asked himself.

Chapter 24 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

They were all in the cramped livingroom, Ricky sat on one couch while Sara, Tiffany and Charles were forced to sit together on the other. Sitting comfortably on Tiffany's lap was her niece Caroline, she was giggling as Tiffany tickled her stomach. "Fucking hell" grunted Ricky as he shot a glare at Tiffany, Sara noticed the glare and her heart sunk inside of her. Tiffany grinned, secretly pleased she was annoying Ricky as she played enjoyably with his daughter. "Auntie Tiff, can you take me the park, some time" asked Caroline with a beautiful smile

"Off course" happily replied Tiffany, before grabbing Caroline and cuddling her, ignoring Ricky's irritating huffs and puffs. She could always hear him, whenever he wasn't pleased he acted like a spoilt brat, mumbling beneath his breath or slamming doors. They'd been living there for two months now, and as she fell asleep with Charles beside her, she had to listen to him yelling and scolding her sister for silly reasons. _That prick, he doesn't deserve Sara _she thought to herself. Charles thought Ricky was pitiful and ridiculous, _any man who hits a woman for nothing, but to make himself feel big, is a fucking bitch_ he thought. Charles knew he'd raised his hands to Tiffany, but only when she made him really angry, he'd never do it for nothing. Also, Tiffany fought back, Sara simply took the beatings. "She really loves her auntie Tiff" acknowledged Sara as she stroked her daughters hair, who was now lying across Tiffany's and her lap. "Oh god" sighed Ricky as he grabbed his hair with frustration, before glancing at Tiffany and Sara then yelling "I'm trying, to fucking watch some television"

"Oh, stop moaning" laughed Tiffany

"I fucking work all day, you and Charles, you're both here for free. Somone's got to earn some money, so when I come home, I like to relax" explained Ricky

"We're only playing with Caroline" argued Tiffany

"I think, I should take Caroline to my parents house" admitted Ricky

"Don't be using Caroline against us, we're her family" warned Tiffany as she held onto the child

"Stop arguing" interrupted Sara tearfully

"No, I'm not having this" said Tiffany

"Fuck you, Tiff" spat Ricky

"Don't talk to her like that" yelled Charles before leaping to his feet

"This is my, god damn house, I'll talk how I want to" roared Ricky as he jumped to his feet

"Stop it, both of you" cried Sara before adding "no fights, no arguing. Caroline's here, remember". The two men both sat back down, then everyones concentration was stolen by the news report on television.

_**The news presenter, Jenny Craig, clutching nervously onto her microphone. She was dressed smartly in a dark blue suit, with her blonde hair slicked back into a tight bun. Jenny was standing motionless in the center of a local park, she scanned the area before turning and looking into the camera. "The people of Hackensack, New Jersey are still in shock, after the body of eleven year old Liam Ward, was found one week ago. The eleven year old, who was on his way to a football match, had been raped and beat to death. His body was found, only weeks after the body of ten year old George Holdmen was found. George who was a pupil at Saint Mary's Catholic Primary School, was on his way home, when he was attacked and killed. Residents of the neighborhood, are fearful that the killings may be linked to the 1970 Lakeshore Child Killings, when three children were raped and murdered. One member of the public who I interviewed, asked "is the monster, who killed all those children back". **_

A shiver crept down Charles' spine, he rushed his fingers through his hair before wiping the droplets of sweat from his forehead. "Them poor, poor children" mumbled Sara, before grabbing Caroline and holding her protectively. Ricky stood up and complained "this shit's depressing", before he wandered from the livingroom. Sara stood up with Caroline in her arms, before following her boyfriend. Looking at Tiffany, he stroked her thigh before nodding towards the television. "Who'd kill a child, a poor defenseless child" muttered Tiffany, before her eyes widened and she asked "was that you"

"No" snapped Charles, before he quietly informed her "it's Eddie"

"Oh, my god" gasped Tiffany, before she smiled at the bit of gossip, then insisted gleefully "let's get upstairs to our room. You can fill me in". Charles grabbed her hand, before the two hurried upstairs and into the bedroom. She kissed him passionately, before throwing herself onto the bed "go on, tell me"

"Well, back in 1970" began Charles, "I was off doing my own thing, you know, I was the Lakeshore Strangler. Eddie, he used to help me out every now and then. Just small time shit, helping me clean up after myself, get rid of bodies. He decided, he'd do his own thing, his thing was kids. I thought it was disgusting, I should of killed him"

"What? that's why Eddie and I, hardly ever had sex" interrupted Tiffany with a childish giggle

"Huh, well yeah. Obviously, you aren't his type, by that, I mean...you ain't in his age limit. Anyway, he killed three kids, he'd rape them and beat 'em to death. Brutal" Charles explained, before sighing "when I saw that first kid, George on the news. I knew, Eddie was back in business"

"Oh, fucking hell" moaned Tiffany with a smirk

"What the fuck Tiffany. They're little kids"

"I'm not smiling, cause of that...it's just violence" replied Tiffany, before she added with a cackle "it turns me on". She crawled across the bed, reached out and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, he couldn't help but chuckle as she dragged him to her. She undid his belt, unzipped his jean and her hand went down to his front, feeling him. He was harder than a rock. Feeling her hand on him, he thrusted against her, his animalistic side that she loved risin above the surface. She hadn't seen his bad side for a long time, she wondered when the next time would be, the next time he'd kill.

Ricky stood in the kitchen, puffing away on a ciggarette, Sara was bent over, strapping Caroline into her high-chair, so she'd be ready for her dinner. Slapping his girlfriend on her arse, he moaned with pleasure before grabbing her hips and thrusting behind her. "No, Caroline's here" laughed Sara as she grabbed Caroline's meal, then handed it to her. Ricky kissed her on the lips, usually he was mean and rough, this time he was soft and gentle. He then stared into her eyes, a smug grin wiped across his face before he chuckled "don't worry, I'll get some other girl to fuck tonight". Sara shoved him away as her eyes shed a few tears, "go away, especially if you're winding me up" she warned him

"I ain't winding you up" laughed Ricky, before he explained "I've got Rachelle, Lisa, Mona, Eve". He then grabbed her face, before asking "anyway, what the fuck, would you do"

"I wouldn't...do anything" sniffled Sara as she wiped away a tear

"Yeah, that's right" chuckled Ricky, before spinning around, grabbing a beer and walking out of the kitchen. Sara glanced back at Caroline, then uttered "I only stay, for you, my baby". She poured herself a cup of tea, before sitting down, her mind kept drifting off and she couldn't help but keep thinking about the news report. Them poor children, she'd die if anything happened to Caroline, her little girl, her princess. "Who could hurt them? Why would anyone kill them?" she questioned to herself.

Chapter 25 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Charles was out, he was searching desperately for a cheap apartment to rent, they had already completely blown all the money from wealthy Vera's robbery and murder. He didn't have a job, neither did Tiffany, they both wondered secretly if they'd have to do another killing. Both of them didn't mind murdering, not any more, Charles had done it for a long time, Tiffany was still an amatuer compared to Charles, but they despised moving from place to place. Now, they both had decided they wanted to settle down, Tiffany believed that was having children and growing a family. In Charles' mind, that was moving into a house which would be your base of operations, they would take their victims to their house, where they would torture and kill them. The victims, after being sadistically abused, were then to be buried on the premises. Standing up from the bed, Tiffany strolled over to the window, then pulled back the curtains. She scanned the road, wondering if Charles had found anywhere for them to live, she dreamed about their future together. She wasn't going to lie, she looked forward to peacefully drifting of to sleep, because it was then when she'd enter her perfect world. Charles, the stereotypical father, working hard all day then returning home to eat a meal cooked by his devoted wife, herself, then two perfect children. One girl, one boy.

He was nowhere to be seen, he was most likely just wandering around the area, wanting a break from this house which he considered a nightmare, he hated Ricky. Grabbing her dressing gown, Tiffany slipped it on, before she decided to have a shower. Leaving her bedroom, she strolled down the hallway then paused after hearing Sara's cries. Walking caustiously to Sara's bedroom which she shared with Ricky, she slowly pushed open the door. Sara was curled up on the bed, sobbing to herself, when she heard Tiffany ask "where's Ricky", she sat up and turned to her. Tiffany sat beside her and hugged her caringly, "h-h-he's gone" she answered, before crying "I bet he's out, with some tart". Tiffany looked at her pitiful sister, the sister she was once envious of, "Sara, he doesn't deserve you"

"I can't leave, Tiffany, he'd kill me" claimed Sara, before stating "he'd hurt Caroline"

"What" yelped Tiffany, before sternly explaining "if he'd hurt your fucking daughter. You should leave, if he's ever threatened her life"

"Well, erm"

"Caroline, where is she, with him" questioned Tiffany

"Erm...I'm not sure" nervously stuttered Sara

"You don't know, where your own daughter is" gasped Tiffany

"No"

"Grow a pair" yelled Tiffany angrily

"He just takes her, it's not my fault. The bastard, he just takes my daughter, he'll leave her with anyone" explained Sara

"Well, am here now, he will definitely not be taking her anymore. I will not allow it" assured Tiffany as she patted her sisters back

"I've missed you" mumbled Sara

"Sis, I've missed you too. I just can't believe, you let this man control you"

"I know, I know"

"Don't worry, anyway, you've got me and Charles now" smiled Tiffany, before grabbing her sister and cuddling her. Rushing her fingers through Sara's hair, Tiffany stood up and informed her "you've got nothing, to worry about. Not anymore".

...

Waking up from her drunken slumber, Marilyn wiped the drool from her mouth, before crawling off the couch. Standing up, she groaned to herself as she rushed her fingers through her greasy hair which was drenched in sweat. Shuffling her way through the mountains of empty bottles, she reached for the front-door before it swung open. She yelped with shock as she leaped backwards, before being lashed against the wall. "Who the fuck, what the fuck" she screamed wildly, before being thrown onto the floor. She glared over her shoulder and found a strange man staring down at her, he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the livingroom. "I'm Eddie" he sinisterly smiled, before standing her up and pushing her back down onto the couch. "What the fuck, do you want" she yelled angrily as she adjusted her dressing gown. He began circling her, his hands behind his back as he laughed and chuckled, before explaining "I'm going to kill, your whore of a daughter. I'm going to kill, her bastard of a boyfriend"

"Why are you here" she questioned

"I need to know, where the bastards are" he answered calmly

"Oh, why didn't you just ask" giggled Marilyn wickedly, before revealing "she's at her sisters, Sara's. I'll write down the address, just for you"

"Huh, Tiff was right, you're a mean bitch" laughed Eddie as he watched Marilyn scribble down the address on a piece of paper. Snatching it from her, he smiled and said "thanks" before disgustingly spitting on Marilyn. Marilyn snapped "fucking pig" as she wiped the spit from her face, before watching the laughing Eddie confidently leave the trailer.

Chapter 26 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Charles was sleeping peacefully on the bed as rock music blasted from the radio, resting on his stomach was Murdered Innocents, a true crime book. He was a fan of true crime stories, just as he was a fan of music, there was nothing abnormal about it. Except he was not only reading it as he enjoyed it, but instead studied true crime books, he saw them as an insight into other serial killers minds. Where they went wrong, he wasn't going to go wrong. He admitted to himself that he was lousy with desposing of bodies, mainly because he was lazy, but he hadn't been caught, not yet anyway, clearly he was doing something right. Tiffany crept into the bedroom, sat beside Charles, then reached over him and switched off the radio. Placing a ciggarette between her lips, she sat smoking for a few minutes, before she was startled after hearing screaming from outside. Standing up, she rushed to the window and looked out, it was a drunken idiot and his friends, roaring and yelling. "Who's that" she heard Charles yawn

"Nobody, honey. Some drunk bastards" answered Tiffany, before turning around and returning to Charles' side. "You know, what" she began

"I don't, but I bet you're gonna tell me" chuckled Charles as he rubbed his eyes

"I was thinking, Sara, she doesn't have a clue about us. By that I mean, she doesn't know about the killings" continued Tiffany, before suggesting with a smile "maybe, we should tell her"

"No" snapped Charles as he re-adjusted his pillow behind his head

"Why, though, she's my sister" whined Tiffany

"She might break down, tell Ricky, he already doesn't like us. You know, Ricky, he'd go straight the police"

"Fucking hell, she's my sister, I trust her" argued Tiffany

"Fuck, no way" snarled Charles, before grunting "am trying to fucking sleep"

"Sorry, sweetie" apologized Tiffany as she stroked his head, before pecking him on his forehead.

...

Sara sat alone in the livingroom, there was no one else in the house, she would of went shopping if she could, but she was worried Ricky would return home without her being there. He liked to return home, be greeted by Sara and eat the meal she prepared for him. Ricky was at work, Tiffany and Charles, they had both decided to go out on a romantic date. Sara felt great having her sister around, she felt more protected, it wasn't just her all alone facing Ricky. She didn't mind Charles, she hadn't talked to him much, or spent much time in his company, he was always quite silent when she was around. She wondered if he was fearful of saying the wrong thing. She still thought he was pleasant, he seemed to treat Tiffany like his queen, he really adored her. Sara, she couldn't help but be slightly jealous.

Reaching over to the table, she grabbed her cup of coffee then leaned back to relax, before being disturbed by a knock at the door. Placing her cup of coffee back onto the table, she stood up then walked out of the livingroom, then to the front-door. Peeking through the eye-hole, she was puzzled and confused, a man stood there, he was a stranger, she didn't know this man. She opened the door slightly, then weerily asked, her voice shaky "hello, who is it"

"Eddie" answered the man

"What do you want?" questioned Sara suspiciously

"Is this Sara" wondered the stranger, Sara now knew was a man named Eddie

"Uh-huh" murmered Sara

"I'm Tiffany's friend" he explained, before adding "is she here"

"No, sorry" Sara replied, before opening the door widely now she was feeling more calm and reassured.

"You're even prettier" he said charmingly

"Thanks" she giggled, suprised he had complimented her, as she hadn't recieved one for a long time, not even from Ricky

"Can, I come in" asked Eddie

"Yeah, sure" grinned Sara as she curled a string of hair around her finger

"Thanks" said Eddie as he stepped into the house, before being guided into the living room by Sara. Clapping her hands together, Sara asked nervously "you want, a cup of tea"

"No, it's alright. I'm just gonna wait to Tiff" answered Eddie as he sat down on the sofa, then Sara sat beside him

"Okay, if you want anything, just ask" Sara assured him, before asking "how'd you know my sister"

"I've been friends with her, and Charles, for a long time" he grinned, before leaning closer to her and flirtaciously admitting "I think, you're so beautiful"

"Oh, god" gasped Sara, with a glowing smile and a nervous chuckle

"So, they been staying with you" said Eddie as he rested his hand on her knee

"Um, yeah" replied Sara, before revealing "they stay here, with me and my boyfriend", when his hand never moved, she stuttered "you, really like me"

"Off course, I've only just met you, but I can see you're stunning. You've also, got a heart of gold"

"Oh, my" Sara muttered as she brushed her hair from her face, before standing up and asking sternly "what do you want?"

"I just, need a place to stay, so I thought I'd ask Tiffany and Charles"

"Well, my boyfriend" Sara began, before claiming "the man I love, also lives here, it's up to him"

"Sara, if I was the man you loved, I'd treat you like a queen. I'd worship you" Eddie swore

"Stop it" begged Sara as tears gathered in her eyes

"I would, I swear. I'd show you the world, you'd be my girl, the girl I loved and I protected"

"Don't do this, he'll get mad, if he ever finds out" whimpered Sara, then he kissed her. It felt like magic, the way his lips connected with hers, in a way Ricky's could never. In the back of her mind, it dwelled upon her that Ricky'd kill her, if he ever found out, or if she ever left him, but for the moment, she didn't care. Eddie on the other hand smirked mischeaviously, his plan was working, he'd decided to charm Sara, the moment she saw him. He knew Tiffany and Charles could never get rid of him, especially if he was with Tiffany's sister.

Sara pulled away and laughed with delight, Eddie stroked her face, "no one, can ever know about this" warned Sara, before informing him "you can stay here, you'll have to stay on the couch. I'll just do my best, to make Ricky let you stay"

"Thanks, Sara" he said with a heart warming smile

"Okay" nodded Sara, before turning around and walking out of the livingroom. Eddie then stood there with a smug smirk, proud of his plan, he couldn't wait to see Tiffany's face when she see's him. When Sara re-entered the livingroom, she asked with a smile "Eddie, did you mean it. When you said you'll protect me"

"Off course" answered Eddie, before grabbing her and hugging her lovingly, in a way Ricky had never done before.

Chapter 27 finished

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Charles' face went slack, his mouth was slightly open and his body was unmoving, the color slowly drained from his face as he stared wide-eyed as Eddie. The man who had killed innocent children sat on the couch, looking jolly and smiling as he drank a cup of tea. Beside Eddie, Sara sat, giggling and chatting away, like a girl with a childish crush. Tiffany, her face was emotionless, she stood motionless before she was snapped back into reality, Charles grabbed Eddie and dragged him out in to the hallway. "Charles, come on" Eddie sighed

"What the fuck, I should kill you"

"You should kill me" laughed Eddie, "I should kill you"

"You've killed two lads, don't lie, I know it was you" replied Charles in a whisper

"So what, like you've never killed anyone" chuckled Eddie, before acknowledging "you're far to serious"

"You're gonna end up getting arrested, soon, the police'll get me and Tiff"

"Chill out" insisted Eddie, before promising "I won't do nothing, not now. I was, just need to relieve a bit of anger. You know"

"Now what, what are your plans" questioned Charles

"Sara, I've got her now"

"She's got a man"

"So, never stopped me before" joked Eddie, before admitting "I've got a good feeling about her, she said I could stay"

"No, you're not staying here"

"Why, cause am angry" snapped Eddie, before revealing "off course am angry, I woke up in the hospital, found out my aunt's dead, didn't even get a fucking visitor"

"Well, we were a bit busy" claimed Charles

"C'mon, let's just put everything behind us" insisted Eddie, before smiling "a new start"

"Fucking hell" groaned Charles, before patting Eddie on the shoulder and replying "okay, a new start". Before they re-entered the livingroom, Charles turned to Eddie and warned him "you're in thin ice"

Tiffany couldn't even speak as Sara confessed to her about the kiss, the kiss she called 'sweet', if only Sara knew. Tiffany wanted to inform Sara, she was desperately wanting to reveal Eddie's dark secrets. Sara wouldn't care if a man was short, fat and bald, as long as he treated her kindly and better than Ricky, Tiffany believed she would love him. _How could she, love a child killer? I should tell her, but I can't...I don't know, I just don't know, how she'd take it_.

...Six Weeks Later...

Eddie grabbed his black leather coat and slipped into it, before stuffing a pair of handcuffs into the pocket and a pair of gloves. He was going hunting. Killing was an addiction, just like any other drug, it was a high only few people get to feel. Hurrying out of the livingroom, he was trying desperately to get unnoticed, before he heard Ricky yelling. "He treats that woman, like shit" muttered Eddie, he wondered if he should kill him, but decided against it. Charles didn't want any prying eyes to fall on him and Tiffany, fearful that they may end up arrested. As he walked out the front-door, he was suprised to find Charles standing outside in the dark, "what's up" he grunted as he glanced over his shoulder

"Nothing, nothing" mumbled Eddie

"Really" Charles chuckled before pulling a gag from his pocket "look at us, back to our old tricks"

"Fuck" laughed Eddie before revealing the handcuffs

"Hey, we've got all the ingrediants for a party. Shall we go out, maybe start one" wondered Charles

"I ain't complaining" smiled Eddie, before he said "let's get going"

...Two Days Later...

_**Jenny Craig stood holding the microphone, standing outside what looked to be an ordinary family house, the only difference was that waves of police flooded its surroundings. Jenny stared into the camera with a sad expression, before informing the viewers "Today, I am here outside 32 Dining Street, where the bodies of the Rydell family were found, just yesterday. Few facts have been revealed, though I can report that the victims consist of 45 year old Phil Rydell, his wife Ruby Rydell and their children: fourteen year old Mae Rydell and twelve year old Ronald Rydell". Jenny shed a tear, before wiping it from her cheek and asking "when will they find these monsters". **_

...Two Weeks Later...

_**"New Jersey were not allowed to grieve the deaths of two young boys, neither did they grieve the deaths of an ordinary family, not because they didn't want to, but because they couldn't. The bodies of three people were found today. It is believed that Denise Richards, a loving mother, doting wife and hard-working mother was kidnapped from her own home. The kidnappers, they're are believed to have shot dead her husband, off-duty police officer Paul Richards and their daughter eighteen year old Lisa Richards. Denise was raped viciously, before being strangled to death. Who done this? the answer is nobody knows. These crimes have left the police officials wondering, 'are all these terrible crimes linked'. Well, that's all we can do for now...wonder". **_

...

Ricky was sitting on the couch, puffing away on a ciggarette, he'd left Caroline once again at a friends house, this time, he'd even shocked Sara, as he'd left her at another friends house. Now, he was happy to relax, all by himself. BANG.

Chapter 28 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me if you enjoyed it. Sorry it was only a brief chapter, it is just that I wanted to get started on a new storyline quickly.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Sara threw herself on the bed, a huge smile across her face as she giggled hysterically. His clothes, they were gone, his toothbrush was gone, his vile aftershave was gone, and most amazingly, he was gone. Sara felt relieved, it would finally be her, Eddie and Caroline, she swore to herself that she'd live a good life now and simply be happy. No longer, did she have to worry about him and his idiotic rules. "You happy" asked Eddie as he flashed a heart-warming smile

"Am I happy" giggled Sara, before announcing cheerfully "am overwhelmed with the feeling. Finally, I feel free"

"Good, am happy for you" Eddie replied calmly as he threw himself beside her

"I love you" sighed Sara before pouncing on him, then kissing him passionately

"I love you, too" said Eddie as he gently moved Sara off him

"You love me, then lets make love" laughed Sara as she began unbuttoning his shirt

"I can't" mumbled Eddie

"Why?"

"I just can't" grunted Eddie embarrasingly

"Why?"

"Leave me alone" yelled Eddie, before apoligizing "sorry, baby...I'm just having problems, at the minute". The truth was, that he loved her personality, but wasn't attracted to her physically. Mainly, because she wasn't male, and someone young he could torture.

"I'm just a bit sad" admitted Sara, "I should of left him first, now I realise, I was so silly"

"Well, that's the past"

"What? what if he comes back" panicked Sara, slightly hyperventilating

"He's not" answered Eddie sternly

"What, what if he does"

"Trust me, he ain't" chucked Eddie as he placed a ciggarette between his lips

"Okay, Eddie" Sara replied calmly as she nodded her head agreeingly

"Oh, before I forget. If anyone, I mean anyone asks, Ricky was a cheating rat who got off with some whore, okay"

"Yes, babe" smiled Sara, before standing up and leaving the room. She decided, she'd ask no questions, _he never said he killed him, he wouldn't off...Ricky's gone, he's left...but he's not dead_.

Eddie was worried, would he lose Sara if he couldn't perform sexually? he needed to be sexually charged, but there was only one way he could be. He had to kill.

...

It's like she walked into an infection. How could anyone survive the pungent odor of rotten fruit that hadn't been touched in days? Even the clothes had turned sour and had taken over the entire house. The wallpaper was torn and faded, standing the hallway, she could hear the bathtub leaking "drip...bloop...drip...bloop...drip". She wanted to vomit when she saw the brown stained sink, covered in multiple layers of black tiny facial hair. "Oh, god...there's pubes on the bathroom floor" yelped Tiffany, before spinning around and yelling at Charles "what've you done? why'd you bring me here"

"Calm down, calm down" chuckled Charles, "I'm fed up, living with Sara and Eddie, I just want to be with you"

"No way. This isn't our place is it, this place isn't worth paying for" complained Tiffany

"Yeah, come on, we'll clean it up" guessed Charles

"Oh no, it doesn't need cleaning...it's beautiful" smiled Tiffany sarcastically, before screaming "this place, it's a fucking disgrace"

"Well, it's our home" smirked Charles, before grabbing Tiffany and pulling her closer, "Tiff, you'll learn to love it" he laughed before passionately kissing her.

Chapter 29 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, next chapter will be in 1988. Thanks


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

1988

1988 was a leap year, that according to the Gregorian calender started on a friday, it was a big year for almost everyone. In January George Bush and a news anchor man clashed over Bush's role in the Iran-Contra scandel. On February 17 a bomb exploded outside of the First National Bank in Oshakati, Namibia, killing 27 people and injuring 70 others. Also on August 28 seventy five people were killed, with 346 others being injured in one of the worst airshow disasters in history at Germany's Ramstein Air Base. The year of 1988 was one of the most devastating and suprising years of the century, it was also the last year that The Lakeshore Strangler lived.

Both Charles and Tiffany had settled in at the apartment well, once they had signed the contract, Tiffany had scrubbed the place clean, making it a suitable home for the young couple. Everything about their lives seemed peaceful, Tiffany was a stay-at-home wife, while Charles worked as a security guard at a club. Thankfully, with Charles's wages, they had been able to afford furniture, to nicely decorate their new home. But with Tiffany secretly wanting a family, and Charles craving victims, their lives wouldn't be peaceful for much longer.

_Turning around, she noticed her window was open, she rushed over to shut it before BANG. His hands were grasping at her throat, leaving her without air. Tiffany's eyes were wide with fear and small ragged gasp were escaping her throat. She could sense herself drifting away from her body and taking her to a peaceful place, one where there were no worried in the world. But then reality came back, she was almost out of time and she did th first thing she could think of, she clawed her fingers at his hands uselessly._

_Tears dripped from her eyes as she screamed helplessly. It was Abhay, she was trapped beneah him, she was repulsed and disgusted, her parched lips wanted to scream and fill the air with the sound of her agony but they couldn't. Her legs wanted to run but they couldn't, instead they laid inert at her side. She felt humiliated, violated and terrorised, her whole bod ached and throbbed with pain as he then lifted her to her feet before tossing her onto her bed._

Waking up with a startling scream, Tiffany wiped the tears from her eyes before she felt Charles reassuringly stroke her back "go back asleep" he advised before explaining "you're safe with me". She glanced over her shoulder and smiled lovingly at him. Years had passed since the terrible event, but still, she lived through it almost every night. "Soon I'll forget" she'd tell herself, over and over again, "it'll get better" she'd whisper as she fell back asleep. The problem was, it never did get better, the actions of both Abhay and her mother would always haunt her. _Maybe, it's something, I just need to get used to _she thought to herself, before laying beside Charles and whispering "I love you, Chucky". Lying back down, Tiffany stared at the wall and rested her hands on her stomach, _No one, would ever hurt my children_.

Charles leaped from the bed, he looked at the clock and smiled to himself, he'd been achieved over six hours of sleep, usually he only slept around four hours because of his awkward work shifts. It was early in the morning, when he glanced out the window he noticed it was still dark, thankfully it wasn't raining and he wouldn't be getting drenched as he stood outside the club. **The Naughty Singles Club** was a popular club in New Jersey, mainly because the people who strolled through the doors were single and good-looking. It was a haven for people looking for a girlfriend or boyfriend, instead of being surrounded by couples, they could flirt with others and have a dance. Charles was on an okay wage, it wasn't going to make him rich any time soon, but for now, it seemed okay. After a relaxing shower, he dried himself and changed into his uniform which consisted of a pair of black jeans, white t-shirt and black jumper. Leaving the bedroom, he looked back and smiled at Tiffany who was sleeping. She always found it difficult to sleep, so it made him happy when she finally found peace during her sleep. He'd promised himself he'd find a way to get rid of her nightmares, even if it meant ending lives.

After leaving the apartment, he left the building and walked down the street, before finding a taxicab. Leaping inside, he told them where he wanted to go then sat gazing out of the window. Pulling up outside the club, he leaped from the cab then made his way inside the club. He was greeted by the clubs bar by the barmaid Sophia, she was beautiful girl with stunning hazel eyes and long fiery red hair, she was quite small and petite, she was wearing a tight pencil skirt and white corseted top. "Alright, honey" she smiled

"Alright, Sophia, everything been alright tonight"

"Yeah, it's okay...there's been a bit of trouble though" answered Sophia as she stood beside Charles and rubbed his back

"What happened" questioned Charles with a coy smile

"Some bastard, decided he'd slap my ass...he then got into a fight with some others, Bobbie's mad 'cause there weren't enough bouncers about. He says, you should'a been there"

"What" spat Charles, "It was my night off. For fucks sake"

"Yeah, babe" purred Sophia, before muttering flirtaciously "don't worry, I ain't mad at you"

"Sophia, you could never, be mad at me" chuckled Charles as he grabbed her buttocks and she pecked his neck

"Oh, baby" murmered Sophia, before explaining in a moan "you should 'erm...go 'n see Bobbie"

"Alright" smiled Charles, before pushing Sophia aside and making his way through the crowd of dancing and cheering people. Walking into the managers office, he smiled at Bobbie the manager, who was childishly playing on her chair that spun. "Sophia, she said you wanted to talk" began Charles, before adding sternly "if it's about some fucking fight, that happened when I wasn't here...don't even start".

Bobbie glared at him, began laughing hysterically then giggled "you fucking idiot", before firmly telling him "actually, you may be getting laid off"

"What..why, I need the fucking money" stammered Charles

"Well, oh well, I can't help ye' there. My business, it's losing money, gotta' get rid of some useless staff"

"Am one of the fucking best, I'm the best bouncer you've had here" stated Charles as he slammed his hand against the wall

"Calm down" laughed Bobbie, before explaining "we'll see how you do, if you ain't good, it's bye bye Charlie"

"Fuck you" he sneered angrily, before charging from the office and back towards the bar. Pointing at Sophia, he demanded "follow me". She submissively followed him into the mens bathroom. Grabbing her roughly by the hair, he lashed her across the bathroom and against the counter. Lifting her up, he sat her on the counter as she giggled, before ragging of her skirt. "Am fucking mad" he growled as he unzipped his pants

"Take it...take it out on me" she begged with a huge smile, as he thrusted himself into her and he groaned passionately.

...

Sara stood motionless in her nude, a glistening smile was wiped across her face as she stared at her reflection in the bedroom. She let out a slight giggle as she placed one hand gently against her stomach, before glancing back at the pregnancy test. Life couldn't be any better, she was expecting another child, Eddie he was the perfect father. He was kind and sweet to Caroline, she believed he'd be overwhelmed by happiness, if he found out she was pregnant. "Should I tell him now" she wondered out loud, before muttering to herself "no, I'll wait...till the time is right, suprise him". They had planned a party the following week, she told herself she'd tell him then, in front of everyone. Not many people, had seen her as happy as she was, he was loving towards her and her daughter. He was a member of the family.

...

_Three Weeks Earlier, at Sara's house_

_The whole house was eerily quiet, Tiffany caustiously stepped down the hallway, popping her head into the empty rooms she passed. She was expecting to meet Sara, they'd grown even more close, Sara even allowed Tiffany to babysit Caroline. Tiffany and Sara, finally trusted each other, they were no longer simply sisters, but best friends. They'd meet throughout the week, whenever their boyfriends were at work. Together, they'd travel around New Jersey, dining at beautiful restaraunts, spending their lovers hard-earned money on clothes and chatting about their daily lives. Every night, the two whispered about local gossip on the phone after watching the soaps on television, or planned their day out for the following day. This day, they were allegedly going the cinema to watch a movie. Wandering around the house, Tiffany wondered if Sara was in danger, she thought to herself about Eddie, maybe he had hurt her...or worse, killed her. _

_She shook her head with disbelief as she stepped into the kitchen, it was also empty, usually Sara would be standing their waiting for the kettle to boil. Tiffany then noticed a light was on in the backgarden shed. Quietly stepping out into the back garden, she creeped across the garden. She was trembling with shock, when she heard someone crying, but that wasn't the only noise. There was someone groaning. Bursting through the shed door, she was shocked and screamed with fright when she noticed Eddie. He was standing naked, curled in the corner of the shed was a young boy, he looked terrified and was crying. "What've you done? what have you been doing?" whimpered Tiffany_

_"Nothing, he's just a kid from the area" grinned Eddie_

_"You've got to let him go" yelled Tiffany, before roaring "I knew, I knew it...Sara shouldn't of trusted you" _

_"Calm down, I'm letting him go" laughed Eddie_

_"You know, what. I'm telling, Sara needs to know, she's not going to love you...not anymore" babbled Tiffany as she wiped away tears_

_"Don't you like, seeing her happy...you selfish bitch, stop thinking about yourself. Think about Sara, and Caroline, they love me. We're a family" calmly explained Eddie as he covered himself with a robe_

_"Oh, fuck" grunted Tiffany, before staggering out of the shed and collapsing onto the grass. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she lundged forward before vomiting onto the floor. _

_"Stop over-reacting" chuckled Eddie from inside the shed, before he came up behind her and asked "will you, help make sure this kid doesn't talk" _

_"What, how" mumbled Tiffany, before spitting "you should of thought about that, before taking advantage of the poor kid" _

_"C'mon, help out an old friend and your brother in law" laughed Eddie sinisterly_

_"I'm not hurting him" _

_"No, just make friends with him...get him to trust you" smiled Eddie before patting her on the shoulder, then assuring her "you'll do great". _

Chapter 30 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Pouring herself another glass of wine, Tiffany mumbled "am turning into my mother". Tiffany had found the good side of alcohol, not only was it quite tasty, but it dulled the pain. His name was Sam, she couldn't remember his second name, but he wasn't a teenager and he was awfully trusting and naive. Eddie had told her, he'd found him, wandering the streets cluelessly, "he shouldn't of been out so late" Eddie had laughed. Tiffany couldn't believe what she had done, she'd befriended him, the only reason she earned that boys trust, was so that he wouldn't run to the police. For a few brief moments, she wondered if Eddie even allowed the boy to survive, but she soon shook her head to forget and glugged down another glass.

Glancing over her shoulder, Charles strolled into the livingroom and threw himself onto the sofa. He was stuffed after the beautiful meal, Tiffany had prepared an hour earlier. Grabbing a magazine, he began to flick through it and chuckled "Tiff, that was fucking amazing. I might just explode". Tiffany let out a slurred giggle and a hiccup, before she fell silent when Charles asked "what's up with you"

"Nothing" murmered Tiffany as tears gathered in her eyes, and she tried her best not to let them free

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, don't" shrugged Charles, before adding as he nodded towards the kitchen "you cleaned the dishes, yet"

"Seriously" snapped Tiffany, before angrily explaining "I've been slaving away, over a hot stove all day. Least you could do, is the fucking dishes"

"Fuck off" yelled Charles

"That's what my mother, always said an-"

"Yeah, well she isn't the best role model" grunted Charles

"Fuck you, arsewipe" shouted Tiffany before throwing her glass at Charles, who quickly dodged it. Standing up, Tiffany grabbed another bottle of wine which was hidden beside the couch, before drunkingly staggering out of the room, babbling "you evil piece of shit, bringing up that whore. My mother, she wasn't even a mother"

"You know, I might as well go to work, cause it's more work putting up with you" roared Charles, before grabbing a ciggarette from his pocket and placing it between his lips. "I guess, am gonna have to say, sorry" he mumbled to himself, before standing up and walking to the bedroom, where he guessed Tiffany was.

"What d'ya want" slurred Tiffany

"Tiff, what do you want me to say. I'm sorry, I love you" Charles said with a charming smile

"You know, when I used to complain about life at the trailer...mom, she always used to say lo-"

"Love will set you free" interruped Charles

"Yeah" whimpered Tiffany, before explaining "I'll never be free, I'll never be free from my mom, the trailer...or the men who raped me" she then turned to Charles and grabbed his collar, before stating "not unless, they're dead"

"Don't worry, Tiff" calmly spoke Charles, as Tiffany rested her head on his shoulder, before he promised "I'll kill 'em, one day"

"I love you" Tiffany said in a whisper

"I know, I love you to" replied Charles, before smiling "come on, get in a good mood. We've got Sara's party in a couple of days. You'll see Sara, Caroline and Eddie. It'll be great fun".

...A Day Later...

Sara's heart spiraled into a deep abyss, shattering the warmth and confidence from within. Quickly, the last bit of security she felt with Eddie deminished, then shame and confusion filled its absence. Her body shaked uncontrollably as tears formed in her eyes, then rolled down her cheeks onto her chin then fell into her hands. Her sight became blurred, her breathing was heavy as she clutched the tissue she held tightly. Tiffany sat beside her, caringly reassuring her "everything is okay" as Sara sobbed and wailed. Police Office Ian McDermott sat facing Sara, she listened carefully to Sara's whimpers, concentrating on making words out of the girls cries and weeps. When he arrived at Sara's house, he was not sure how she'd react when he told her, that her beloved boyfriend had been arrested. He was arrested on suspicion of murder, they claimed he may have murdered Sam Gates, the boy who'd Tiffany had befriended and he had raped. Tiffany was also shocked, but she couldn't show it.

With his unsmiling and somber face, Ian stared at Sara determined to watch her body language and facial expressions. "This girl, isn't telling no lies" he scribbled down on a piece of paper, as he listened to Sara babble on about how great Eddie was and their relationship. Tiffany's eyes filled with tears as she heard Ian inform Sara about how Sam had died, he'd been whacked several times in the head with a blunt object.

"Office" interrupted Tiffany, before asking "how'd you link Eddie, to such a terrible murder"

"Sam's body was found last week, eyewitness accounts claim that they seen Mr Eddie Caputo burying a large object in the woods. Also, a finger print found on a piece of Sam's clothing, matched Eddie's"

"Is that hard evidence"

"We believe so, he's got no alibi for where he was" answered Ian

"Ca-Cau-Cause, he was with me" suddenly stammered Sara, before lying "he was with me that night. I remember now, cause Eddie, he'd never hurt a fly. We stayed in and watched a horror film"

"Are you sure?" asked Ian

"Yes" spat Sara as she wiped away tears, before demanding "take me down the station, I'll tell you everything. What we did, what we watched...everything". Tiffany then stood motionless, silently watched Ian guide her sister to the police car outside. Once they drove away, Tiffany let out a startling scream, she knew her sister was lying, but she knew how much Sara loved Eddie. "Why" she tearfully wondered, about Sam being murdered, and Sara giving alibi's.

Chapter 31 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

_Sara and Eddie's House_

Loud music was blasting throughout the house, as Sara's drunken friends and their families, danced around the cold buffet table, which had been stuffed into the livingroom. Children ran through the house, like bolts of lightning, giggling as they chased eachother, while most of their parents stood smoking and chatting at the front-door. With a glistening smile across her face, Tiffany swayed to the music before noticing the anxious looking Sara standing alone. Rushing over to her sister, with a bottle of beer in her hand, Tiffany asked caringly "what's wrong". Sara was eagerly waiting her boyfriends arrival, she'd just returned from the kitchen after speaking on the phone with a police officer, who had informed her Eddie had been freed. Rubbing her hands together, Sara turned and smiled at her sister, before nervously revealing with a stutter "Ed-Ed-Eddie's on his way"

"Oh my god, they've released him already" gasped Tiffany as her hand flew to her mouth

"Yeah" giggled Sara, before explaining proudly "they say, there's no evidence, not enough anyway to prove him guilty, especially with my alibi"

"Are you sur-"

"I just want him back. I love that man, he'd never hurt a fly" insisted Sara as she rushed her fingers through her hair, before laughing "since we've been together, he's never been a way from me for so long"

"Sara, listen to me" demanded Tiffany, who was wondering whether to tell her sister about everything: the crimes, the murders and her life in LA. Grabbing her sister by her arms, she held onto Sara tightly as she dragged her upstairs and into the bedroom. "You can't let him here" stated Tiffany, before angrily telling Sara in a whisper "he shouldn't be around, he should be nowhere near these kids"

"Fucking hell" cried Sara, before complaining "you've never like him, I know it...me and him, we hit it of right a way. He was there for me, all the time, he's love me. He's never treated me like shit, not the way Ricky did"

"Sara" murmered Tiffany, as she looked at her sister with a look of sorrow

"Forgot about Ricky, huh. The way, he'd beat me, scold with me hot water, use me as a punching bag" argued Sara, before snapping "if you don't like Eddie, stay away"

"I'm sorry" apologized Tiffany, stroking Sara's face softly

"Sorry, yeah, whatever. I know, Eddie wouldn't do such a thing, he'd never hurt a child...or anyone" Sara yelled, shoving Tiffany's hand away, before spinning around and storming out of the room. Tiffany grunted with frustration, before throwing herself on Sara's bed and burying her face into the pillow. She wished Charles was here, instead he'd decided to stay home, claiming he couldn't be arsed with the drama Tiffany's family caused.

...

_Charles and Tiffany's House_

Charles was stretched across the bed, a cigar hanging from his mouth and a glass of champagne in his hand, as he gazed at the nude Sophia, who was prancing around the bed seductively. "You baby, you like what you see" she questioned as she rubbed her breasts

"Do I" chuckled Charles, before leaning over and slapping her buttocks, "Off course, I fucking do"

"How long's Tiffany out, or you just having your way with me" girlishly laughed Sophia, as she scrapped her long, bright-pink nails down his leg

"I might, you know, see how I feel" answered Charles with a mischeavious smirk

"But baby, I need time...to work my magic" purred Sophia as she crawled between his legs, then grabbed his rock-solid penis

"Stop fucking talking" Charles suddenly yelled, before sternly ordering "just work your magic"

"Off course, baby" she smiled as she admired his muscular body, while stroking his weapon. As he grabbed the bed-sheets, moaning with pleasure and gazing at her bouncing breats, she asked "Charles, tell me, am I better than Tiffany". He ignored her question, feeling that if he did answer, he may feel as if he betrayed Tiffany. "Come on, baby...I bet you're bored of her"

"Uh-huh" Charles murmered as he glugged down his glass of champagne

"Fuck, yeah...I know you love me" Sophia claimed, before Charles groaned and orgasmed. Lying beside the panting Charles, Sophia insisted "now, you do me" as she spread her legs

"Fuck off" sneered Charles with disgust, before turning around as if to go asleep

"You piece of shit" muttered Sophia, as she began tickling his back, after asking "are you, going to leave Tiffany, soon"

"I don't know" he murmered

"Because, you've been talking about it for a long time. You promised, you'd do it soon, so we'd be together" explained Sophia as tears welled up in her eyes, "don't you love me"

"Sure" he quickly replied, before suggesting "get some sleep, you'll have to leave, you know, before Tiff gets back"

"Fuck you" she whimpered, before leaping of the bed, stealing the bedsheets to wrap around her body

"Oh, Sophia, c'mon. Don't be a bitch"

"You know, I love you...you treat me like shit" claimed Sophia, before she screamed furiously "you've ruined my life. It's as if I've spent the last few months, stroking your cock, for nothing"

"Is that right" chuckled Charles as he scratched his armpit

"Yeah, I might just" began Sophia, before blurting "go and tell Tiffany"

"Don't you, fucking dare" Charles warned as he slowly began to stand up

"All I've got to do, is make a phone call" grinned Sophia as she picked up her mobile phone and twirled a curl of hair around her finger.

Chapter 32 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think, also please tell me what your feeling are towards the character Sara and how Tiffany is portrayed. Thanks


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Sara stood waiting for his arrival at the front-door, her whole body was trembling with nerves and she was anxious for his return. "Where are you" she asked in a whisper as she rubbed her hands together and scanned the empty road once more, before finding herself frustrated that he was nowhere to be seen. Rolling her eyes, she glanced over her shoulder to find everyone still enjoying themselves, she wondered whether to send her guests home, as she was secretly worried that they wouldn't believe that Eddie wasn't guilty. Sara had been overwhelmed with everyone being caring and sweet, she thought they may be wicked and cruel, but they hadn't. Near enough everyone had been friendly, she'd recieved no hate mail, neither had her home been vandalised. Surely, everyone believed Eddie was free of any guilt. She had to be honest with herself, when she found herself reading an article about her own boyfriend, her heart had sunk, but she was sure that the police had no hard evidence. "Oh, god" she gasped with delight, as she watched a taxi-cab drive towards the house. Cheerfully rushing across the garden, she soon let out a cry of agony when the cab drove past her, leaving her feeling humiliated and sad. Spinning around, she booted a pile of stones across the floor, before angrily stomping back towards the house.

Entering the livingroom, it was packed with her friends, but she was angry and annoyed, "get out" she demanded, holding the door open. They looked at her, confused and bewildered, before she sternly said "get out, now". They stood up, before they began walking out of the room, one of her friends stopped and asked "what's wrong"

"Just, get out" tearfully said Sara, before being left alone and slamming the door shut. Jumping on the sofa, she grabbed her hair with frustration and yelled furiously, before the door swung open and Tiffany weerily walked in. "Was it, Eddie" questioned Tiffany as she sat beside her sister

"Well, is he here" spat Sara as she wiped away a tear, "if it was him, he'd be with me, right now"

"Calm down" advised Tiffany, gently stroking her sisters back, "they might have, maybe, got some stronger evidence. Maybe your alibi, it didn't work out. Someone, could of been anyone must have reported him, probably because he's been seen"

"What do you mean, 'probably because he's been seen'. Everyone at this party, like me, believes he's not guilty, except you. You're selfish and jealous, you've always been jealous of me"

"Don't be silly" Tiffany smiled, before adding "I just care about you, you're my si-"

"Anyway, why'd you think am lying. That alibi was real, I never lied about anything" firmly claimed Sara as she pushed her sister away, then stood up

"Look, you're being stupid" laughed Tiffany, before explaining "I know you were lying, I could tell...am pretty sure, the police officer knew you were lying"

"How could you tell" questioned Sara as she glared at Tiffany

"Anyone could tell" Tiffany answered, before stating "if you get caught, you could end up in prison. That's no good, you in prison, Eddie in prison, no one will end up happy. You'll be an accomplice, to a murder"

"Get out" murmered Sara, before screaming "get out, get out, get out"

"You can't be like this, Sara, you're my sister. I love you" cried Tiffany as she stood up and walked over to Sara, who opened the door, "please, Sara, don't be like this" begged Tiffany

"Just get out, come back when you've changed your tune" sneered Sara as she held open the door. Tiffany walked out as a tear fell down her face, rolled of her chin and fell onto the floor, before Sara slammed the door shut. Tiffany's hands formed fists and her teeth clenched together as children rushed past her, giggling and talking. Looking at the children, a tear rolled down her cheek, she could see poor little Sam as she looked at them. Spinning around, she burst back into the livingroom, kicked the door shut, pointed her finger and Sara then yelled furiously "now listen to me".

"Wait just a second, didn't I tell yo-"

"Shut-up" interrupted Tiffany, before confessing "You think, Eddie's your one love, you think he's so sweet and innocent. Trust me, Sara, I know Eddie far better than you"

"What do you, mean" asked Sara in a whisper

"Well, you know, erm..." stuttered Tiffany, before revealing "I was there...the reason, I know, your alibi wasn't real...it's because I was there"

"Tiffany" exclaimed Sara

"I was looking for you, we were supposed to go out. When I got here, the place was empty. Then I went into the backgarden" began Tiffany, before crying "he was there, raping that boy...Sam"

"Oh, god" murmered Sara, before begging between sobs "please-tell-me-you-are-lying"

"No, I was scared, petrified that he'd kill the boy. I could only do one thing, I made the kid fucking trust me" explained Tiffany, before she continued "and for what, Eddie, the bastard killed him"

"Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up" wailed Sara, before collapsing onto the floor, "you've got to be lying, it can't be true"

"Well, sister, it is" Tiffany said with her hands firmly on her hips, before Sara who was on the floor, lundged forward and vomited on the floor. The puke rolled down her chin, then onto her chest, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, before once again she vomited. _Ring, Ring, Ring_ Tiffany glanced at her phone, "it's Charles" she said before shoving it back into her pocket, "come on, lets get you cleaned up".

Tiffany gagged and borked, as she guided Sara up the stairs then into the bathroom. Everyone had abandoned the party, they were startled by Sara's depressing mood and the revolting smell of puke that now smothered the air. Leaning over the toilet, Sara mumbled "where's Caroline"

"She's staying at a friends house, she's not being around this"

"O-O-Okay" stammered Sara, before murmering "I-I-I'm sorry"

"It's alright" smiled Tiffany reassuring, as she rushed her fingers through Sara's hair.

...Several Hours Later...

After climbing out of the taxi-cab, Eddie glanced over his shoulder and smiled "thanks", before strolling towards the front-door. He was happy to be free, he was also pleased by Sara's actions, delighted that his girlfriend had willingly gave him an alibi. He had not threatened her, abused her or been horrible, instead he'd treated her with respect, dignity and love. Hurrying inside, he cheerfully called out "Sara, am home", when he noticed the buffet and the music which had been lowered down, he realised that there had been a party. He felt guilty he hadn't returned home sooner, Sara must have planned a welcome home party for him, and the guest of honour hadn't even arrived. "I'll make it up, to her" he told himself, before hearing something upstairs. Running up the stairs, he scurried into the bedroom with a cheerful smile, before noticing Sara's blood-shot puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"You bastard" she snarled

"Honey, what's wrong" he asked with a confused expression, before glaring at Tiffany who was smirking evilly, "what's she said".

Chapter 33 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

_Sara and Eddie's House_

Eddie found himself becoming a raging lunatic, his blood boiled with anger as he clenched his fists and roared "you bitch, you liar. Sara, don't listen to her". Sara began crying hysterically, she was sitting on the edge of the bed and Tiffany was kneeling on the floor in front of her, reassuringly holding her hands. "You see, Sara, this is the real Eddie. That's the Eddie, poor little Sam met" Tiffany calmly said

"I can't even look. I just, don't want to look at you, Eddie" quietly whimpered Sara, before she uttered "just go, leave me"

"Don't be like this" begged Eddie, before he swore "I love you"

"I don't know" wailed Sara, before glancing at Eddie and asking "could a monster, like you, even love"

"I haven't done anything" yelled Eddie angrily, before screaming "she's lying, don't believe her"

"I'm a liar" interrupted Tiffany laughing, before she questioned Eddie "if am such a liar, then tell me, what happened with Sam. Why, out of all the people in New Jersey, was it you, who was arrested"

"I DON'T KNOW" began Eddie as tears of fury began rolling down his cheeks, "I'M FREE NOW, THEY WOULDN'T JUST LET A KILLER GO FREE. YOU SEE, I'M NO KILLER"

"I think, we know better than that" cackled Tiffany as she stroked her sisters head, before she continued "Have you forgot, I know you very well. I love my sister, she doesn't deserve to be lied to, now tell her everything"

"Who the fuck are you, all high and mighty, get of your fucking high horse" sternly said Eddie, "you're sitting there, giving me shit, don't be fucking stupid. You've forgotten I know you. I've had my turn in the spotlight, now it's your turn"

"W-w-what" nervously stammered Tiffany, still gripping tightly onto Sara's hand

"What's he on about" suspiciously questioned Sara, as her eyes darted from Tiffany to Eddie

"I'm not the only one" Eddie began with a chuckle, before announcing "with a few, skeletons in the closet"

"I can't handle this" cried Sara, pulling her hand from Tiffany's grip before crawling into the middle of the bed

"Don't listen to him" muttered Tiffany as she stood up and leaned towards Sara

"Get away" screamed Sara as she grabbed her with frustration

"Please, just ignore him" begged Tiffany as she grabbed her sisters ankle to reassure her

"No" snapped Sara as she kicked Tiffany's hand, causing her sister to yelp in pain before staggering backwards. Eddie calmly strolled towards the bed, a sinister smirk on his face, before he admitted proudly "yeah, I killed the brat Sam, I've also killed other kids. But, what's more important, is that you hear the truth...about Tiffany and her precious boyfriend". Eddie felt relieved, it was as if a weight had been lifted now that Sara knew the truth. All Eddie cared about now, was ruining Tiffany's relationship with her beloved sister. Tears began to cascade down Sara's cheeks as she trembled and shook uncontrollably, her heart sank inside her and her stomach twisted and turned in knots as Eddie revealed her sisters dirty secrets.

"My life was fucking great, the only woman I ever loved, my aunt Lila was alive, I had a nice place to live and was dealing here and there. THAT all turned to shit, when Tiffany, your manipulative, psycho of a sister turned up. I ended up finding myself in jail, the bitch ran off with money with Charles from a job. By the way, for that job, she fucking stabbed someone to death...just to let you know"

"Fuck off" yelled Tiffany, before she ran around the bed and charged at Eddie, who had his hands placed firmly on his hips and a smug smirk on his face. Before she could do anything he'd grabbed her, "bastard" she growled before he threw her onto the floor. He glanced at Sara, she was sobbing into the palms of her hands as she sat in the centre of the bed, she looked up at him and uttered "stop". Suddenly Tiffany stood up, she swung around and kicked him in the gut. He sputtered out a curse laced with blood, then crumpled to the ground. Hurrying to the bed, Tiffany grabbed Sara's hand and cried "come on, lets go"

"No, no...I can't handle this. I loved him, I loved you both, now I know...the people I loved, they were just facades of two murderers" babbled Sara

"Yeah, she's starting to realise, her sweet sister, ain't so sweet" grinned Eddie as he stood up and rubbed his hands together. Tiffany clung onto Sara's hand and pleaded with her sister for forgiveness, they were finally the way she wanted them to be, they were finally friends with no bitter resentment towards eachother. Now their friendship, had just been crushed by Eddie. "Come on, I'm sorry...I love you" Tiffany whispered

"Lies, lies, lies" cried Sara repeatedly as she rocked herself backwards and forwards, while hyperventilating and clutching handfulls of her hair and ragging it out. The physical pain, that Sara felt as she pulled out her hair overwhelmed the emotional pain she didn't want to feel, as she listened to the horrific revelations. Sara wiped the tears from her cheeks, her eyes were glittering from the tears she had shed, she sighed once, before leaping of the bed. Screaming madly, she scurried past both Tiffany and Eddie, before rushing out of the room and sprinting down the stairs. She wanted them gone, she just needed them both out of her life. All she needed, was her daughter, Caroline.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" repeated Tiffany as she walked frantically around the bedroom

"Shut-up" ordered Eddie as he threw himself on the bed

"Who the fuck, do you think you're talking to. Just 'cause, we're old friends, doesn't mean I won't cut your bollocks off and shove them down your throat. Especially after what you've done, did you see Sara, the state she's in" warned Tiffany as her hard eyes zoned in on Eddie

"Calm down, she just wants a break, she'll be back. She loves me, and...she can bare you"

"Don't joke around" advised Tiffany, before explaining "she might go the police...we'll end up in jail, so will Charles. You know, we could get death or something"

"No we won't" laughed Eddie as he scratched his chin, before asking "you know, why"

"Why"

"'Cause, she's not going the police" answered Eddie

"You've ruined everything, you and your big fucking mouth" yelled Tiffany

"Calm-the-fuck-down" Eddie said calmly, before he continued "you opened your trap, you told her about Sam. That opened a whole can of shit, this isn't good for both us". He sat up, then sighed with annoyance "all you had to do, was not say anything. You just, couldn't help yourself"

"He was a kid. That's it" screamed Tiffany, "I'm going home" before storming angrily out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Eddie held his stomach as he laughed cheerfully to himself, turning on his side, he then noticed something beneath the pillow. Grabbing the pillow, he tossed it out the way before gasping with shock, when he noticed the pregnancy test. Eddie was stunned, his eyes widened and his mouth opened as he shed a sparkling tear, before turning onto his side and weeping into his pillow.

Chapter 34 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.


	35. Chapter 35

**WARNING: SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER, MAY BE EXTREMELY VIOLENT**

Chapter 35:

Wiping the droplets of perspiration which had gathered on his face, Charles was trembling with nerves as he rushed his fingers through his long, greasy hair, before climbing into his car. Sighing with frustration, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and noticed Tiffany hadn't returned his calls. "Useless bitch" he complained as he slammed the door shut, he'd phoned her seven times, she hadn't called him once, _what's she doing, that's so important _he wondered as he switched on the ignition. There was only one place, he could think of where she'd be and that was Sara's. Driving down the street, he turned the corner and noticed Tiffany, she looked dreadful as she drunkenly staggered down the road, clutching an empty bottle of vodka. She drained the bottle of every dribble of the booze, before tossing it into the street and moaning loudly "I need more". Charles parked the car, rolled down the window then roared "Tiffany...get over here". She spun around, before collapsing onto the floor, still wondering who had shouted her. Tiffany noticed Charles, she didn't smile or wave, instead she broke down in tears. Charles leaped from the car and rushed to her side, scooping her up into his muscular arms, he heroically carried her to the car, before gently placing her into the front-passenger seat. The smell of ciggarettes and booze lingered around her, her speech was slurred and her breath smelt vile. He sneered at Tiffany with disgust, before throwing his phone into her lap "see how many times, I've fucking called you" he ordered. She fidgeted with his phone, before hiccupping "and what"

"I've needed you" he answered through his clenched teeth

"...so, what am I supposed to do" she uttered, before crying "I've had a tough day"

"You're not the only one" he grunted as he squeezed the steering wheel tightly with frustration, before explaining "we're going home, we've got something to sought out".

...

Eddie had now realised that he'd acted to cocky and confident. Revealing Tiffany's secrets had stirred to much trouble, now, he believed Sara may never return. Eddie was still on the bed, wrapped in his hands was the pregnancy test as he sobbed quietly, yearning for Sara's soft, delicate touch and craving her sweet kiss. She was too good for him, that's what he told himself, she was far to pretty and had a wonderful personality, he didn't deserve her. Now he knew about her pregnancy, he wanted it all, the devoted wife, loving step-daughter and beautiful kid. He'd decided he didn't mind the gender, as long as it was healthy, but now he wondered if he'd ever see it again. _Aunt Lila, if only she was here, she'd help me out, she'd be on my side. She only ever wanted the best, the best for me, the best for us. If the baby's a girl, the name has to be Lila...just to honour aunt Lila in some way_ thought Eddie, before the door swung open and Sara calmly walked into the room. "Sara" he muttered with a hopeful smile, as she sat on the edge of the bed, before gently resting her hand on his leg and tearfully claiming "I'm leaving"

"You can't" spat Eddie as he leaped to his feet, "w-w-we're going to be, a family...all of us"

"No, we could never be a family" stated Sara, before sternly explaining "I'm getting my clothes, taking Caroline and raising our baby, all alone"

"Please...don't be like this" Eddie whimpered as he sat beside her, "I'm so happy you're back, I thought you'd just go...now I don't want you too, I love you, I'll miss you if you go"

"I love you, too" tearfully confessed Sara as she gently stroked his face, before hugging him lovingly, "I love you, lots and lots. I'm no accomplice, though, I'm no criminal"

"You don't have to be" Eddie reassured her, "All I ask for, is that you love me, you stay with me"

"You see, I already am...I've decided, am not going the police. It'd kill me, if I saw you or Tiff in jail, I love you both to much. Am going to live with that, for the rest of my life, and I don't want to hold any more secrets" began Sara, before adding "the solution is, to leave this place, leave New Jersey...start a new life"

"Come on, come on...I need you here. I'd die, without you" sobbed Eddie

"No, I've made up my mind" snapped Sara, before apologizing "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just can't handle this. I'm no criminal"

"Please, I'll do anything" promised Eddie

"Just do one thing" began Sara

"I'll do it, I'll do anything" swore Eddie as he kneeled in front of her, his hands clasped together as he begged for her forgiveness

"I've got no money...could you, maybe get some for me, just so I've got enough to start fresh"

"Yeah, yeah...of course, I'll find a way" mumbled Eddie scratching his head, before questioning "could I, come with you. Or even visit, I want to see my kid grow up"

"We'll have to see" answered Sara as she watched tears gather in Eddie's eyes.

...

_Charles and Tiffany's House_

After running through the house in sporadic directions, Sophia stopped at the front-door and bent down clutching her heart, her breathing unstable. She'd apprehensively chewed off the tape binding her wrists and ankles, now, thankfully she believed she was free. Looking around, she wondered if Charles had left, she regretted threatening him, but she would have never have phoned Tiffany. With her heart pounding rapidly, the thought of Charles beating her was still vivid in her mind, as her whole body still ached after Charles booted her repeatedly. Reaching for the front-door, she grabbed it and smiled with relief, opening it, she hurried out into the front garden, desperate for help.

Noticing a car coming towards her, she waved her hands and screamed for help, until she froze with shock when she realised it was Charles. "Oh, god...no, don't hurt me" she wailed, before he stopped the car and began chasing her. Nobody was around, nobody heard her screams or her desperate plea for mercy, as she was dragged into the car and threw into the backseat. Tiffany laughed and smiled as suddenly pounced on Sophia and tried her best to pin her down. Licking Sophia's cheek, Tiffany taunted the girl, threatening to kill her and informing the girl that she'd killed before. Sophia simply wiggled beneath Tiffany, before she pushed Tiffany so hard that she went flying to the other side of the car. Charles flew into a rage and shouted furiously "bitch, don't touch my girl" before he parked the car outside his house.

"Please...don't hurt me" begged Sophia before Charles leaped over the seat to Sophia, grabbed her hair and pounded his fist into her face as blood poured from her nose. As he viciously attacked Sophia, she glanced up and noticed Tiffany, laughing and happily encouraging him, before Sophia blacked out. Once he noticed her pass out, he stopped, Charles was happy he'd silenced her, worried that she'd reveal there affair. He just wanted her dead, as quick as possible, but he wondered if he should have his way with her first.

Still in the car, Tiffany had an evil grin wiped across her face as she tied Sophia's arms behind her back with a scarf, then laughed drunkenly as she watched Charles wrap brown adhesive tape around her head, gagging the helpless girl from spilling his dirty secret. She was completely helpless, she was forced to breathe through her nose and whimpered as she felt Charles grab her tightly then drag her back inside the house.

They suddenly stopped, she couldn't hear Tiffany, but she could hear Charles's frightening heavy breathing. Charles wripped the scarf from her hands then replaced it with handcuffs. "Stupid bitch" he groaned, before leaning to her ear and whispering "you shouldn't of been a whore, and slept around" then he punched her in the stomach, causing her to moan in agony.

Suddenly he unlocked one wrist, then draped the handcuffs across a pipe that ran along the ceiling and locked them again. Now her arms were suspended above her head. Charles then proceeded to viciously spank her then once she stood naked on a small box that Charles had placed beneath her to support her, he replaced the handcuffs with wide, stiff leather bands which were much tighter than the cuffs.

At once, the support went out beneath her, The world fell away, and there was a hot strain on her wrists, a wrenching of her shoulders. She was desperate to cry out but she couldn't-the tape trapped her jaw. Tears burned behind the tape. She thrashed the air like a frantic marionette, her naked legs striking out but meeting nothing, searching desperately to raise herself up on.

The hard leather cuffs cut into her wrists. She struggled, throwing her legs out again and again churning the air. _Crack! _pain leapt across her back and wrapped around to her stomach. _Crack! _another sharp line slapped around her torso. _Crack! _the whip struck again and the man roared "stop kicking bitch". Sophia went limp, sobbing silently into the tape, and the whipping stopped. She hung there, stunned and trembling with panix, trying to hold herself still, afraid that the whip would bite into her again. Hot, red welts rose on her back and stomach, like screams caught in her skin.

Suddenly Charles sat down on the floor, he laughed as he watched her naked body swing in the air. "Chucky, you been playing with out me" asked Tiffany with a raised eyebrow, before she began to stagger towards Sophia. Holding her still, Tiffany smiled when she heard Sophia's soft whimpers from beneath the tape. Sophia suddenly screamed beneath the tape as she felt Tiffany's teeth pierce her skin, Tiffany was smiling sadistically as she sunk her teeth into the girls leg.

Suddenly Charles and Tiffany began circling Sophia, both of them were babbling to eachother about what they were going to do with their prey. "I want to hear her scream" announced Tiffany as she pinched at Sophia's breasts, before Charles obeyed and brutally wripped off the tear-stained tape. "We're gonna have so much fun, with this girl" smirked Tiffany, before giggling "I just hope, I remember it tomorrow, am so fucking drunk"

"I knew you'd like her...I got her, just for you" replied Charles

"Please Charles" murmered Sophia, before blurting "I thought you loved me. You said, that you loved me"

"Shut-up" snapped Charles

"What did she say" questioned Tiffany

"Ignore her" ordered Charles

"What the fuck, did she say" screamed Tiffany

"He said he'd leave you. We'd be together, forever" interrupted Sophia crying, clinging on to the hope that Tiffany would free her, before Tiffany and Charles both glared at her then pounced on the girl. Together they viciously raped and beat her, until she was drenched in blood and she had once again blacked out.

Chapter 35 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chaper, we're getting closer and closer to the final chapter now. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. By the way, I may be planning a sequal to this story based after Seed Of Chucky, more about the sequal will be revealed soon. Thanks


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 37:

_November 7, 1988_

Tiffany stood in the kitchen, carefully preparing the sweet gravy sauce which would accompany the main meal, which consisted of swedish meatballs and chips. Spinning around, she gleefully skipped across the kitchen and peeked into the oven, her cookies looked delicious. Glancing at the meatballs, she smiled with delight when she noticed them sizzling in the pan before Charles strolled into the room. "Fuck, Tiff. This shit smells nice" announced Charles, with a huge grin on his face

"Well, hopefully it won't taste like shit" giggled Tiffany as Charles crept behind her, then grabbed her hips from behind

"You aren't mad" he asked as he pecked at her neck

"About what, sweetie" answered Tiffany bewildered

"Sophia" replied Charles

"Oh" murmered Tiffany, before she questioned "have I, got anything to be mad about"

"Tiffany, what she said wa-"

"Was what, lies, the truth" stammered Tiffany as she picked up a knife

"I don't know" stuttered Charles nervously

"You don't know, what the fuck, don't lie" spat Tiffany angrily

"Yeah, it was true, so what. It was a one time thing"

"One time thing, huh" cackled Tiffany, before roaring "when was you gonna' leave me, hey, tell me"

"Never" quickly replied Charles as he apprehensively reached for the knife, that Tiffany was clutching

"Why'd you tell her, why" Tiffany screamed as she threw the knife into the sink

"I don't know, I just...wanted to fuck her"

"You bastard" Tiffany yelled, before grabbing the pan of food and lashing it at Charles. He leaped backwards and the pan crashed onto the floor, scolding hot gravy sauce splashed onto the floor and onto his leg, causing him to roar in pain. "Leave me, the fuck alone. You're worthless" Tiffany said calmly as she turned back and began prodding the meatballs with a fork

"You're fucking bi-polar" stated Charles, before hurrying out of the room

"You better kill that bitch" warned Tiffany, as she turned around and bent down to pick up the smashed pan, before looking up and yelling "and am the one, who has to clean up the mess. All the fucking time".

...Two Hours Later...

Leaning beside Sophia's dead body, Tiffany tangled her fingers in the corpses long, wavy red hair and gazed into the girls electric blue eyes. She may have been lying lifelessly beside Tiffany, but she was still pretty, her eyes were still sparkling with life. When Tiffany stood, Charles wrapped his arms around her, she felt his warm breath on the back of his neck. Tiffany's hands were shaking from the thrill of it, something about the crime gave her a buzz, a sense of amusement and adventure. Charles had strangled the girl, he'd felt the life drain from Sophia's body.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into Tiffany's ear, quickly reminded her of Charles's affair, causing her to shove him off her and stomp angrily out of the room. "I said am sorry" he yelled with despair, before hurrying behind her, not wanting to leave on a sour note. He was leaving for a job soon, he'd recieved a phone call from Eddie, who'd said that he had a job set-up. All Charles had to do, was kill some socialite, her name was Vivian Van Pelt and she was seriously rich. Eddie claimed he needed the money, the reason was to buy Sara's love. Charles was in no position to disagree, he quickly agreed to the plan, because money was money and he needed it to pay rent.

"Baby, I'm sorry" he said with a heart-warming smile, causing the stern Tiffany to have a glistening smile wipe across her face as he grabbed her and hugged her lovingly.

"I love you" she whispered, before she warned as she reached into his pants and grabbed his penis "but...if you ever, ever, look at another woman...I'm gonna tear this off"

"O-o-okay" he stammered nervously with a handsome grin, before she released him and he told her "I love you, too".

...Eddie and Sara's House...

He'd told her, he was going to earn the money, she had wondered what that meant. Was it a secret code, did it mean something else, maybe he was going to kill again. She didn't know. He wasn't Eddie anymore, he was a monster, a psychopathic, murderous creature who preyed on innocent children. It was as if he was out of a nightmare. Now, Sara stood outside her bedroom door, moaning with frustration and anger as she listened to Caroline screaming hysterically inside the room. Just moments before, she had informed Caroline that they were leaving New Jersey, Caroline didn't see it as a new start, instead she thought about all her friends at school.

"Mom, I don't want to leave" cried Caroline from inside

"Baby, I don't either, we just...have to" replied Sara calmly as she rubbed her temples gently, trying to ignore the throbbing headache

"Why'd we have to, it's not fair" babbled Caroline, before adding "I'll miss auntie Tiffany and uncle Charlie, what about Eddie"

"Maybe, maybe, they'll...erm, visit" answered Sara, before suggesting "why don't we, have a leaving party"

"No, I hate you" Caroline yelled, before repeatedly screaming "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you"

"Don't say that" begged Sara as her eyes welled up with tears, "I love you, it's for our own good". Caroline opened the door, then asked "why, what's so bad momma, what's so bad, we've got to go"

"Eddie, he's been a bad man, sweetie"

"Doesn't he love us" asked Caroline as a tear rolled down her cheek

"He loves us, very much, but...we can't be around him"

"I just, don't understand" tearfully said Caroline, before she questioned "don't, you love him"

"I love him, very much" confessed Sara, before adding "but, he's dangerous"

"Where's he now"

"Sweetie, he's just going to pick up some money, so we can afford a new life. It'll be great, we'll get a nice apartment, till I find a good job, you'll start a new school, make new friends" insisted Sara as she gently rubbed her daughters cheek

"Okay, momma" replied Caroline, before Sara bent down and hugged her daughter lovingly, while reassuringly stroking her hair.

Her bedroom had been emptied, her clothes had been stuffed into her suitcase, now Sara waited anxiously for Eddie's return. "Take the money, then leave" she told herself sternly, as Caroline wandered around the house, amusing herself. Grabbing a ciggarette, she placed it between her lips and lit it, her hands were shaking terribly as she did, before she heard the front-door open. "Eddie" she muttered as she stood up and hurried to the door, where she found Eddie clutching a sack. Eddie looked at her and smiled, she returned the smile, then asked "what's there"

"I don't know, I haven't counted" answered Eddie as Caroline came running down the hallway, towards him with a glistening smile on her face. She leaped into his arms and he swung her around, before laughing "Charles, he took all the jewellry and shit. I thought you couldn't be arsed selling the stuff, so I just took my cut of the money". Sara nodded her head agreeingly, before reaching into the sack and pulling out a bundle of cash which was drenched in blood. Letting out a startling scream, she jumped backwards and cried "take it away" before admitting "I don't want it, especially if it cost someone there life"

"Come on, you need it, just take it" insisted Eddie, before revealing "she was some snobby bitch, anyway"

"Oh, god, get away from Caroline" screamed Sara, before ragging Caroline of Eddie and running into the livingroom where she grabbed her suitcase. Breaking into a sprint, she ran through the house and yelled "don't talk to me, ever again. You're a monster". Eddie shook his head in disbelief, he'd lost everyone he loved, Lila, Sara and Caroline. Trembling with sadness, he collapsed onto the floor as tears streamed down his cheeks and he let out a scream of defeat.

**Chapter 36 finished**

**Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, we may only have two more chapters left of this story and we'll be finished. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

_November 8, 1988_

Eddie and Sara's House

As Eddie sobbed, he felt warm salty tears spill from his eyes and slide down his trembling cheeks. His sight was blurred, but through the fuzzy blur, he gazed at the picture that laid beside him. The picture which was of Sara and Caroline, was the only thing he had which reminded him of the happier times he shared with them. His eyes squeezed shut, and a strong wave of pain hit him, caused by the frightening thought of loneliness. "Things-can-only-get-worse" he wailed as he waited for the impending doom, ready to welcome the oncoming darkness. His pain felt everlasting, they'd been gone for hours, but it felt like a lifetime. What troubled him most, was that he didn't know where they were, or whether they needed him and were safe.

"Why'd you have to go" he roared angrily, before grabbing the picture and throwing it at the wall, causing the glass from the frame to shatter and the picture to slightly tear. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he apologized quickly before leaping of the bed and rushing to the picture. "It's ruined" he moaned as he staggered backwards, clutching at his hair and stomping at the ground, "I'll have to get a new one, I need a new frame, I need one" he babbled madly, as he hurried out of the room and down the stairs, before grabbing his coat and rushing out the front-door.

Hysterically crying, he stumbled down the pathway towards his car, before reaching into his pocket and realising he didn't have the keys. Screaming with frustration, he booted the side of his car repeatedly, before collapsing onto the floor and rocking himself as if he was a toddler. People strolled past him, afraid to glance at the man acting so immaturely, while others stood glaring at him, wondering what was wrong as they scurried past him. He ignored them, instead he just rocked himself, while wailing and clawing at the pavement. Suddenly he jumped up and spun around, shooting piercing stares at the strangers who walked past him. He noticed a woman walking towards him, she was a stranger, but she looked slightly familiar. He soon realised, why? She had stunning green eyes, a buxom body and peroxide blonde hair, just like Tiffany. "Lying whore" he yelled before picking up a discarded brick and charging towards her. At first, she froze with fright, before he came to close and it was to late. _WHACK_. She flew to the ground, moaning in agony as blood poured from the wound on the side of her head.

Before he knew it, Eddie's crumpled body hit the ground, he gasped desperately for air as a gang of random people pounced on him. His whole body was writhing in pain as they kicked and punched him, before someone pulled the attackers away and pinned him down. "Get the police" the man yelled, as Eddie wiggled beneath him, desperate for freedom.

...Several Hours Later...

It was a sparsely furnished room, just an old wooden table in the center, surrounded by three wooden chairs. On the table there was a cassette recorder and a box of tissues, there was also a large mirror on the right side of the room. The light in the room was from a single bulb, which hung above the table, casting a slight blue-green cast on the chairs and the walls were painted a sickly pale green. Eddie was trapped in the police station, locked inside the interrogation room, he was sitting motionless, glaring at the huge mirror facing him. He wasn't an idiot, he knew there were people there, watching him, trying to analyse him.

Grabbing a tissue, he dabbed at the blood dribbling from the wound on the side of his face, before the door opened and a detective strolled in. The detective was a handsome man, who introduced himself as Detective Mike Norris from Chicago, as he smoked a ciggarette, before sitting on the chair facing Eddie. "Want one" he asked as he placed a packet of ciggarettes in the centre of the table

"Not my brand" sneered Eddie

"Trust me, you won't be having any brand, where you're going" chuckled Mike, before sternly explaining "you're going away for a while, that poor girl, she's in a coma. You, you're a worthless piece of shit, you'd be in jail now if-"

"If, what" interrupted Eddie with a smug smirk

"If, you weren't about to be questioned, over a few murders" answered Mike

"Fuck, same shit, different place" grinned Eddie, before laughing "haven't you talked to my girl. I was with her, all along"

"Yeah, we did, you know what" smiled Mike

"What?" questioned Eddie worryingly

"She's retracted her statement" proudly answered Mike, before adding with a slight chuckle "we've got a right, to keep you here, for as long as we want"

"Fuck you" roared Eddie

"Calm down, calm down" advised Mike, scratching his chin, before informing Eddie "but that's a whole different story. We're going to carry on with our investigation, you may end up sentenced to life, maybe death for them murders, but we want to make a deal"

"What's the deal" Eddie sighed with relief

"We'll make sure, that you aren't sent to jail for over a year, for the attack of the woman. Only if, you do one thing"

"What" spat Eddie

"For longer than I can remember, we've been investigating Charles Lee Ray, he's been on the move now for several years now. We investigating officers, believe that he's responsible for several brutal crimes. Now, we've finally got enough evidence to hold him responsible for the Lakeshore Murders and related crimes"

"What do you want, me to do"

"The only thing, we want you to do, is bring him to us" began Mike, "we've got it all set-up. We've just got to get him somewhere that we can arrest him. Our plan, is to get him over in Illinois. We need him there, so he can feel safe, not feel threatened by strangers". Eddie nodded his head agreeingly and rubbed his hands together with anxiousness, before a delightful smile wiped across his face and he agreed to the plan. He'd finally get revenge on Charles, for the death of his aunt, for stealing his girlfriend and for ruining his life.

Mike left the room, before re-entering holding a mobile phone, "make the call, you can do it" he insisted with a reassuring smile. Eddie snatched the phone, then excitingly dialed Charles' number. "Alright, Eddie. What's up" Charles answered

"Hey, Charles. I've just got some good information, we might end up with a lot of money. The problem is, it'll take some travelling"

"You know me, I've travelled all over the US of A" proudly replied Charles

"Well, there's an old group of friends over in Chicago, they could be robbing around three hundred thousand from these millionaires"

"Do I know them" weerily asked Charles

"Nah', they're just some bastards, but they're trustworthy and we'll get a huge cut. Trust me"

"You know, I love to get money quickly and easily" chuckled Charles

"Sound, you gonna do it, then"

"Would I ever say no" replied Charles laughing, before agreeing to meet him later in the night, so they could make their way to Chicago.

...Charles and Tiffany's House...

_Tears dripped from her eyes as she screamed helplessly. It was Abhay, she was trapped beneah him, she was repulsed and disgusted, her parched lips wanted to scream and fill the air with the sound of her agony but they couldn't. Her legs wanted to run but they couldn't, instead they laid inert at her side. She felt humiliated, violated and terrorised, her whole bod ached and throbbed with pain as he then lifted her to her feet before tossing her onto her bed._

"Help me" she screamed waking up, as she clawed at the bedsheets and her eyes flashed with terror. Looking up, she smiled when Charles rushed into the room and leaped onto the bed. "Them dreams again" he asked as he grabbed Tiffany and cradled her in his strong arms

"Nightmares" sobbed Tiffany after pecking his cheek

"I've got a job with Eddie"

"Another one" complained Tiffany

"Yeah, over in Chicago" answered Charles, gently stroking Tiffany's cheek

"I can't be away from you...not now, I feel horrible" moaned Tiffany

"I love you, baby. I always will" Charles whispered into her ear, causing a gleeful smile to wipe across her face

"I love you, also"

"Don't you think, I know that" chuckled Charles as he squeezed Tiffany tightly, before explaining "I've got to go, now. I'll be back, in a few days maybe"

"That's too long" sighed Tiffany as Charles began stuffing clothes into a suitcase

"I know, but I've got to sought something out, you know, before I leave New Jersey. You know what am Iike, I like to leave the police a body before I go...to keep 'em on their toes"

"Okay, honey" giggled Tiffany, before he grabbed the suitcase

"Bye, Tiff, love you" he called out as he left the room

"Love you, baby" she yelled happily, as she listened to him run down the stairs, "Swedish meatballs and cookies, when you get back" she promised with a smirk, when she heard him open the front-door to leave. She heard him chuckle loudly, before sprinting back up the stairs and bursting into the room. "I'm gonna miss these" he announced, before grabbing her and passionately kissing her.

**Chapter 37**

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think about the twist, about Eddie making a deal with the police and what you think of the story, so far. The next chapter, will be the last, so I hope you've enjoyed everything and I hope you enjoy the next and final chapter. Thanks so much, to everyone who has review, I've enjoyed reading every review. Remember, reviews are love. Thanks**


	38. Chapter 38

**The Final Chapter**: 

_**November 9, 1988**_

The bus stop was overwhelmed with life and activity. At this hour there was a mad rush, as idiotic college students foolishly danced around it and drank bottles of cheap beer, while mothers smiled and played with their babies, in a desperate attempt to keep them quiet. Some people stood around, tapping their feet against the floor impatiently and glancing at their watches at every other second. Other people wandered around, worried and panicking that they may have already missed the bus. But there were some who stood patiently, they gave eachother friendly smiles and chatted to random strangers. Sara stood plagued by worries, holding tightly onto Caroline with one hand and a suitcase filled with their clothes, with the other. Standing there, she felt dizzy and tired, she hadn't slept for two days. The night she left Eddie, she'd slept over at a friends house with Caroline, but she couldn't sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes, she'd see Sam, begging for his mother. Her stomach was growling for food, she had hardly ate as she couldn't find the strength to. One nibble of food, would cause her to vomit, she'd imagine the bodies of the boys, after being raped and murdered then lose her appetite. She couldn't allow more to die, that's why she'd made the decision to inform the police of her lies. The thought of more children, being humiliated and brutally murdered, scared her. She needed to be free of any guilt, and wanted a clean conscience.

"Where are we going, mom" asked Caroline with a sweet smile, even though Sara had not decided where their new lives awaited them, as she had only decided that where they were going, was as far away, as possible.

"I don't know, baby" answered Sara with a voice filled with sorrow and sadness, before she added with a forced smile "where going, to a new life".

...

Tiffany jolted up, panting heavily with eyes filled with terror. The sheets were drenched with sweat, she felt dazed as she touched her face, to be assured it was only a dream. She had broken out in a cold sweat and was now shaking with fear. The moon's light streamed in the window, giving the room an ominous feel as she glanced at the clock, and realised it was early hours in the morning. She shook her head in disbelief, the nightmare had been terrifying, but now seemed distant and vague. It wasn't her usual recurring dream, it was different, unusual and worrying. She could still hear the faint sounds of police sirens, she could still feel the warm blood on her hands, and she could still see the body, being riddled with bullets. Staggering across the room, she peeked out of the window and found everything seemed normal, then she remembered "Chucky". Wrapping her dressing gown around her, she hurried down the stairs and into the livingroom then grabbed her purse. Heart hammering, she reached into her purse and fumbled around until she located her cell and managed to dial his number.

"Hello?"

"Chucky, baby, are you okay" she blurted into the pause that followed, but then his recorded voice cut in and she realized, she'd gotten his voice mail.

"I bet you, thought that was me? I'm afraid I'm not able to take your call right now..."

Frustrated, she punched the End button. Charles thought it was funny to bait people into believing they had him on the phone. She usually laughed when he caught her on it. But she wasn't laughing today. She wanted to know, where he was and whether he was safe. She was tearful and angry, as she frantically ran around the house, searching desperately for Eddie's number. Back in her bedroom, she rooted through the draws on Charles' side of the bed, then staggered back with shock at what she found. A huge glowing smile formed across her face, as she joyfully reached back into the draw, then pulled out the beautiful diamond ring. Her eyes welled up with tears, as she quickly slid the ring onto her finger, it was a perfect fit. She was ecstatic as she sat on the edge of the bed, then watched the stunning diamond sparkle. All them days of nagging him was worth it, she thought, he'd finally listened, he'd finally decided to settle down. She believed, he was finally going to propose that they get married, then live happily ever after. Letting out a blissful cheer, she stood up then happily danced her way out of the room and down the stairs.

When she delightfully skipped into the livingroom, she retrieved her phone and leaped onto the couch. As she held the phone to her ear with one hand, once again trying to phone Charles, she used her other to grab the television remote and flick through the channels, until finding herself staring at the news. **"Hello Hackensack, New Jersey" Jenny Craig smiled, before she announced calmly "At around 3 am this morning, Charles Lee Ray, a man suspected to be The Lakeshore Strangler, was shot to death by the Chicago City police force".**

Tiffany slumbed into her chair, her chin wobbled and she perpetually cleared her throat, as her mobile slipped from her grip and fell onto the floor. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks, as she trembled and shook uncontrollably. Her heart sank inside her and her stomach twisted and turned in knots as a picture of her murdered lover, came on the screen. **"The man, you are looking at, is thought to have murdered over twenty-five innocent people, in what is thought to have been a crime spree which lasted decades"**. Clutching her stomach, precious memories flashed before her eyes, as she stood up and stumbled towards the television. "He can't be dead" she cried, as her trembling hands gripped the side of the television and she shoved it off the stand, causing it to crash onto the floor and the screen to crack. Collapsing onto the floor, sobbing into the palms of her hands, she couldn't believe she'd lost him, the only man, she'd truly loved. He was her friend, her lover and her protector, how would she survive without him. What horrified her most, was the thought of him dying alone. She wondered if he'd thought about her, in his final moments, if he cried out for her as the bullets shot threw him. She couldn't listen to the news anymore, but it still played through the smashed screen and she still heard the horrifying report.

Tiffany paused and stood motionless, her eyes widened with shock but a feeling of euphoria and relief overwhelmed her.**"Police have also linked two previous murders, to the murderers crime spree..."**. As it played, she thought about what he'd said before he left.

_"...I'll be back, in a few days maybe"_

_"That's too long" sighed Tiffany as Charles began stuffing clothes into a suitcase_

_"I know, but I've got to sought something out, you know, before I leave New Jersey. You know what am Iike, I like to leave the police a body before I go...to keep 'em on their toes"_

**"...Marilyn Valentine was found strangled, early hours this morning, police say she had been dead for several hours. The other murder, is that of shop owner, Abhay Kapur who had been viciously stabbed to death"**. Gazing at the twinkling diamond, tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled and laughed gleefully. She'd lost her beloved Charles, but he'd set her free from the people who traumatized her. Gently pecking the diamond, she murmered as a tear rolled down her cheek "I love you, Chucky".

**The End...**

Authors Note: Thank you everyone, who followed this story and reviewed the story. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the whole story, the characters and of course what you thought of the ending. So, please leave a review and tell me what you thought about everything. I have loved writing this story and reading all the reviews. Also, there may be a sequal planned, based after Seed Of Chucky. Thank you, everyone.


End file.
